Dream a little dream of me
by jater4life
Summary: Fate works in mysterious ways it can jump in at anytime and change your life forever. Do you continue to live your life regardless and miss the chance at being with your one true love always feeling like there's something missing in your life. J/K&S/K. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This first chapter like any other gives you the basics of what their lives are like at the moment, it gives some hints for further chapters, some are bigger than others, and some are easier to read between the lines and see. I hope you enjoy it, this is my first AU fic and one that has quite a bit of Skate in it, as well as others. Please R&R...**

**As always Lost does not belong to me it belongs to Abc etc... All ideas are mine, any likeness' are purely coincidence, as this has been written for months, thank Russ for breaking me down and putting it up.**

Eyes like emeralds, her auburn locks cascading over her slender shoulders, her smile capable of touching his heart. She was the most captivating women he had ever seen. Their eyes meet if only for a moment, but it feels like hours, like they have known each other for years. Their gazes broken as their attentions brought to the people facing them, asking them a question. What question? As he tries to remember he feels panicked as the faces of the people fade away, everything turns to black.

He jolts awake, sweat covering his bare chest, small droplets fall down his cheek. He wipes his face with his hand, and then turns to the women lying beside him. The light seeping in through the curtains, over her tiny frame, he puts some loose strands of hair behind her ear, a sigh escapes her.

She mumbles and turns over looking at him with a sleepy yet loving smile, and she leans forward to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He watches as her head falls back on the pillow, a sated smile appears on her face as she remembers the night she just shared with him, he wishes he could say the same. Why did things have to change? A week ago everything was fine, he slept through the night, he was happy, and most of all he did not crave to remember every detail of his dreams, because all his dreams were lying next to him when he awoke.

He smiles at the women before him, his wife. Although he is ashamed, that he pictured the women in his dreams than her. Her blonde silky hair spread across the pillows, he stares into the blue of her eyes and wishes he could sink in them like he use to, and he feels guilty that he does not think the same about last night, as she does. He gets up out of the bed and heads for the shower, then to get ready for work. Who was the woman whom plagued his dreams when he closed his eyes? Then all he could think about in the day, as he played his dreams on repeat, trying to remember her face, why did he want to be with her so bad, when he did not even know who she was, did not even know her name.

There he is again, the man with no name. Whose eyes are like a pool of chocolate, which brings about a hunger within her as she wishes to delve into them. His strong jaw, relaxed as he smiles a smile so charismatic that brings a smile upon hers. Their eyes meet if only for a moment, but it feels like hours, like they have known each other for years. Their gazes broken as their attentions brought to the people facing them, asking them a question. What question? As she tries to remember she feels panicked as the faces of the people fade away, everything turns to black.

She jolts awake sweat covering her brow, her chest, she breathes heavily. A few loose auburn locks sticking to her face, it was the same dream that she had been having for the past 6 nights. Who was this man, and why did she want to know him, he was only a dream. Yet that dream felt more real than her own life. The man in her dreams brought more happiness to her with one look than the man lying beside her had in 5 years. Was that why she dreamed of the man in her dreams, as an escape from her real life? As he was everything the man lying beside her was, or use to be. How did her husband become secondary to a dream? She climbs out of the bed and makes her way towards the shower, then to get ready for work, and hopefully, forget for more than 5 minutes the man from her dreams.

The water ran down her face, she ran the sponge across her cheek. The blood could still be felt, so she kept wiping at the cheek hoping it would stop. She looked in the mirror and could see a deep cut across her cheek from where Sawyer had hit her, she laughed at the fact that his wedding ring had done this, well he had insisted on something different. The cut would need stitches, she cursed as she applied a bandage from the first aid box to her face and grabbed her keys and headed to the hospital.  
On the drive to the hospital, she kept checking in her mirror to make sure any blood wasn't seeping through the bandage, luckily so far she couldn't see any. She wondered where Sawyer had gone, to the bar most likely; it was the place he was at most since he were fired the month before.

Turning off the ignition she checked herself in the mirror before leaving, a red dot was just appearing on the bandage, again she cursed herself, cursed Sawyer, it was one hell of a punch, and it would definitely leave a large bruise.

She made her way to the reception desk and the women behind the desk took her details then went to sit in the waiting area to be called for.

25 minutes had passed and she was getting annoyed and bored, the blood was coming through more, so it had not stopped bleeding unfortunately. She was just about to go up to the front desk and inquire when she sees a nurse call her name, she lets out a breath and stands.

1,2,3,4,5, she was counting in her head to see how long it took the nurse to ask who hit her, she'd probably seen hundreds of injuries such as these.

"How did this happen?"

There we go. Not even a minute. She hesitates, should she lie, cover for Sawyer, the nurse shakes her head probably thinking its another abusive partner, but he wasn't, last night was the first time he'd lay a finger on her, granted it was a massive finger but she doubted he'd hit her again.

"I just got in a fight." She says quietly hoping the nurse wouldn't push it, she just wanted to get stitched up and go home.

"Yeah, by who?"

Jeez, were all nurses so nosy?

"Just someone, does it matter."

The nurse looks at her a moment before she turns and gathers the needle and thread.

"You should leave now before it becomes a regular thing, and you come in here with a broken arm or…"

"Excuse me! What right do you have to say that, you don't even know who even hit me!"

She felt so angry with this woman, she felt she had to defend Sawyer; he was not really a violent person. This woman didn't even know him, let alone their marriage.

"Yeah, well honey I've been in this business a long time, I've seen women like you every year coming in here and I've been here 15 years, that's a lot of women. I know the signs, but your not exactly like all the others, you can get out if you want."

The nurse told her, her voice confident, why did she even care?

"He's not a violent person."

She continues, the nurse having kept her thoughts to herself.

"We're just going through a rough patch, he lost his job, and I'm too busy at work, we just…"

"It's no excuse honey, he should never have hit you, no matter how bad things got, but what happens if things get worse, will he hit you again?"

"I don't know, I don't think so, yet again I didn't think he'd ever hit me in the first place."

The nurse sits back and looks at her.

"Then you need to decide whether you know who he really is, and if this is just a one off, but if not then you should walk before you can't get out."

She was so confused, she loved Sawyer, but from what she was told by her foster parents about her parents relationship, then she knew what it was like when you couldn't walk out, and she swore to herself she would never be with a man like her father. She looks at the nurse who smiles gently at her.

"This isn't exactly a big town, if I moved I'd just see him every place I went, that isn't walking away."

"So you move from the area, move to a different state, get away. It shouldn't be that hard for a woman like you."

"Yeah and how do you know that?"

The nurse looks down a moment before she looks up at Kate a sombre look on her face.

"Because, you remind me of myself 20 years ago, I got out; I know you can, the earlier the better."

"But he's never hit me before…he does love me, but what if it was just a one off and I go, I could be walking away from the love of my life."

"Then you're not me, and your husband isn't like mine, and you stay, be happy, but just so you know, there is other people out there…I found my soul mate, I never would have met him if I hadn't of walked, and left the state."

Kate just nods, and then she sees the nurse standing and taking of her gloves and moving away the equipment.

"You not gonna stitch me up?"

The nurse lets out a small chuckle.

"It's already done sweetie, you can go."

The nurse offers her a smile as she stands, and walks to the door, handle in hand she turns to the nurse.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure Mrs Ford."

She smiles sadly.

"It's Kate."

Kate misses the nurse smile sadly a small tear run down her face as she said in a whisper.

"I know baby."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jack where are you? I've been waiting 10 minutes; they have other people waiting…"

He could just picture her pissed off look as he listened to her over the phone. He did not need to do the paper work tonight he could have saved it to the morning and he would have been on time to meet her. It is not as though he did not want to spend time with her, she was his wife, of course, he did, he just could not explain it.

"I'm on the way Sarah, just order what you want, and just…order me what I usually have." He lets out a sigh, as he straightens his tie in the mirror.

"Steak, Jack please hurry up, I don't want to have to leave another restaurant embarrassed and alone, having sent back your meal."

He could hear her getting chocked up and he himself, he nodded to himself, and grabbed his keys.

"I'll be there. And I'm bringing my card, so we can leave them a big tip. Don't worry Sarah, I'm on my way."

With that, he hung up and jumped in the car. Luckily, the place was only a 10-minute drive and he should get there just as the meals arrive. He grimaced as he imagined the lecture he would receive if he were a minute late, and he didn't blame her.

He drove as fast as he could to get there, all the red lights he could hit he did, it was as if they wanted to make him even later. He shook his head, as he finally pulled outside the restaurant just on time, well from when he said he would be. He parked the car and made his way in, found out where he was sitting and made his way over, as he got closer he saw Sarah there eating her food. He smiled sadly as he looked her over, her hair newly styled, a new black dress, he walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders bending down and mumbling a 'you look beautiful.' and 'I'm sorry I'm late.", as he made his way into his seat.

He looked up and gave her a small smile. Which she returned, so, it looked as though he would not have a big lecture.

"Don't worry, the food just arrived, so it won't be cold, you can still eat it."

She smiled as Jack then let out a breath and picked up his cutlery.

"So, you really think I look nice?"

He looked at her and nodded, then smiled sincerely.

"You look great, you get your hair cut?"

She just nodded and smiled, as he took a bite out of his steak, she wouldn't tell him that she got it cut 3 days ago, but then again how many husbands notice when they have had their hair cut anyway. So she continued with her meal, both making small talk, then when finished they paid for the meal, and as Jack as said left a hefty 100 dollar tip. They got the car and went home, Jack making up for the time he was late within the bedroom.

* * *

There it is. what do you think? If anything has confused you I'll try and explain next chapter, if you want another one. Let me know, hit that button!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I've left a new update till a few days as i wanted to see how many people would take to it. I know the beginning may be a little weird for some, but it does start getting better now, well I think, I hope you do too. I can update sooner if you want as I have a good chunk of this story wrote. Well, thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this new update :D**

* * *

Shutting the door behind her she was surprised to hear the TV on, surprised that Sawyer must be home, she made her way into the living room.

There he was on the coach, he turns as he hears her enter, standing immediately, and seeing the stitches in her cheek he grimaces, strides over towards her and pulls her into his arms, and he mumbles repeatedly at how sorry he was. Kate pulls herself from his embrace and looks at him sheepishly. He touches her cheek and she flinches slightly his eyes widen and he steps back, walking to the couch and falling back onto it, head in his hands.

"I'm going to go get some aspirin."

He looks up at Kate and sees her heading to the kitchen he stands.

"Let me get that for you."

"No James, I can get it myself."

"Fine."

She looks up at Sawyer who is now walking away back to the couch, and opening a beer on the table, she shakes her head and carries on into the kitchen.

Her head was pounding, and her cheek felt numb. She rubbed her head after she took two tablets and her water. She didn't bother walking back into the living room, instead she made her way upstairs to their bedroom, and got changed and then into bed.

She wasn't sure what time it was, when she was woken by Sawyer climbing into bed, she felt his arms snake around her and she cringed slightly, as his hands went lower and lower till she grabbed his arms and threw them back, turning angrily to face him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sawyer?"

He reaches out for her again, but she stands angrily, and slightly disgusted he was obviously drunk. Did he not learn?

"Baby, I'm sorry about earlier, you know I didn't mean it, let me make it up to you."

He crawls forward on the bed; she shakes her head and walks to the door.

"Damn it bitch you do as I say!"

Her mouth falls open then his own eyes widen and he crawls back up the bed and pulls his knees up to his chest and she hears him sob. She stands there watching him, wondering whether to leave him now, or go and comfort him, she stood watching him a moment longer, and before she knew it her feet were leading her out the door.

* * *

He lay with Sarah in his arms, a distant look in his eyes. Why wasn't that as good as normal? Was something wrong with him? He laughed, that idea was preposterous, then Sarah? He looked at her sleeping form in his eyes, and he had to admit it didn't evoke the same reaction it used too.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep, blaming it on the fatigue before getting up and getting dressed for work. His schedule was light that morning which is why he was assigned to the job of organizing his father's retirement party in 2 months time. He needed all the time and help he could get, he wasn't good at parties let alone one for his father, he didn't much care for any of his fathers friends, who all seemed to have the same beliefs as his father, that he could be the best surgeon if he could just sort out his priorities. He shook his head just thinking about it, why was it okay for all them to have wives, children and not him?

Once at his office in the hospital he had already done one surgery and had another scheduled for 3 hours later. Having taken this time now to go over the procedure, although he had done it many times before, he decided to take a break and think about what he was going to do for the party.

He didn't think he could handle phoning all his fathers friends and colleagues and speaking to each of them about his father, the occasion of the party most definitely bringing up many if not all of his fathers great achievements within the hospitals history for which he is always criticized for not having tried to accomplish himself.

His father was always ridiculing him, saying that 'Even though God created the world in 7 days don't expect that you can do the same.' Meaning that he could not achieve what his father had in a short amount of time. As he wasn't exactly fresh out of his residency, he had a good few years on the books, which would mean he would have to start acting now to progress higher up the chain, if he wanted to accomplish anything similar to what his father had achieved. However, did he really want all that?

Clicking on the internet, he looked up 'party planners'. He found several names of companies, and narrowed it down to two. He didn't know which one seemed better so he just closed his eyes and clicked on one. The slogan popping up on screen being, "Why worry about the small details, when we can do it for you! Ryan and friends." He smiled to himself this one would do, he found the number and inputted it into his phone. He was about to dial when a nurse burst into his office informing him of a crash on the freeway, needing his help immediately in the OR. He dropped his phone and followed the nurse out. It would seem, as though he was not in for a quiet day after all.

He was pretty much rushed of his feet from that point on. Having helped in the OR with the 25 yr old male whose right leg was trapped in his car. Sadly, they could not do anything to save the leg, but they could save him for which he was grateful, because he had not planned on anyone dying on his watch today and he was hoping it would stay that way.

He then had to rush to do some prepping before his surgery, and luckily, it went well. He finished the surgery just under an hour, a best time, beating his father, but he was not bothered about the praises he got, or the time he did it in, as long as the patient lived, and could go on living a healthy life, that was all he cared about and worked for.

Grabbing his keys and his cell having finished all his paper work he made his way home. Once in the elevator he checked his cell, five missed calls from Sarah he sighed, he was not late, he checked his watch, he wasn't, and he just hoped that after today he wouldn't have her nagging at him. As he sat in the car he realised he didn't ring the party company, but he decided he'd ring them later, if Sarah did start nagging him it would make a great excuse to go into his office and escape from her.

* * *

**It was a little shorter than last time, if you guys liked it though please review I'll be sure to put up a longer update very soon :D x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, everyone don't hesitate to review it doesn't have to be long or anything just nice to know you like it :D Heres the next chappie it ends on a tiny tiny cliffie so dependin on how you review depends on how quick i update cos its already wrote up...about the next 8 chapters lmao. Enjoy:D**

* * *

After sleeping on the couch last night, she had sneaked up stairs early morning to get her clothes for work and makeup. She got ready downstairs and left a note for Sawyer who was passed out on the bed. Hopefully he wouldn't drink today she thought, and they could have a good talk when she got home from work at night, because she decided last night was the first and last time she was sleeping on the couch, she was going to find out what was going on with him.

Arriving at work early, she opened up and set up all the computers, she checked the messages and printed out a few. As she was making a cup of coffee, her friend and business partner Claire arrived, surprised to see her there that early, as it was her week to open up. Kate made Claire a cup, and as she handed it to her, Claire raised her eyebrows telling her she wanted all the details.

"Sawyer."

Was all Kate needed to say, and then Claire saw the stitches; which had been covered over with makeup, she hadn't thought much of it when Kate first came in and she saw her in all that makeup, but thinking now, Kate was never one for wearing a lot of makeup on the job, or anytime for that matter. The next thing Kate felt and saw was Claire's hand coming up to cup her cheek, her eyes wide, Kate blushed and swatted her hand away, Claire just stood back a look of shock and worry on her face.

"He did this to you!" Nothing but shock and worry in her voice.

"It's nothing, can we not talk about it." Kate says as she starts walking to her desk and sits down. Claire letting her but soon following, she was about to ask her again when more of their colleagues came in, Kate let out a sigh of relief, Claire sat down and as Kate chanced a look at her she sent her a look that said this isn't over.

Kate's phone rang so she picked it up.

"Hello, Ryan and friends, Kate speaking, how may I help you?" Her standard greeting.

"Hi…erm, I need some help with planning a party…*chuckles nervously* I've not done this before- so help me out…"

Kate chuckled slightly this guy was cute, and he had a sexy voice too, this was the part of the job that she liked.

"What, planning a party, or speaking to a woman on the phone?" She teases, and can just picture the guy blushing, she smiles.

"Hey, I've spoke to plenty of women on the phone okay… I mean…not in a weird way, just you know in…general*he sighs*"

"Hey, I'm not a judgmental person, how you get your kicks is none of my business." She laughs light heartedly as she hears the guy gasp and grumble.

"This is why I don't like talking on the phone; you probably think I'm some fat, 45 year old slob just looking to chat to some good looking woman."

He says, and she blushes, why did she blush, he isn't talking about her, he doesn't know what she looks like. She chuckled nervously herself.

"I don't think you're a 'fat, 45 year old slob just looking to chat to some good looking woman', I think you're a fat, 45 year old slob looking to talk to some handsome looking guy… Want me to redirect you…"

She laughs out loud when she hears him gasp again and shriek a 'what!' …I'm not gay!"

Her laughter making people turn to look at her, she looks down a moment and blushes, god what was it with her, and this guy, she tried to remain control and get back to business.

"Is this how you get all your clients? Ego torture…"

"Ha-ha, I'm sorry, okay, so do you still want me to help you?"

"If you don't mind working with a 'tall, dark and handsome Doctor'*he laughed along with her, her laugh infectious for some reason*…"

Kate: "Tall, dark and handsome huh?"

She smirked, and he mumbled then said.

"Well, I am tall, handsome- depends on your taste, my wife thinks I'm 'hot'_***he laughs nervously, and why did she suddenly feel disappointed that he was married? She was not single anyways so why did it matter. **_But I am a Doctor, that's what this call is about…I've been given the big task of organizing the retirement party for our Chief of surgery- who just so happens to be my dad too…"

"Wow- and being a doctor I bet you have a busy schedule and not a lot of time on your hands to plan a party, so how can I help?" She couldn't help but be amazed and feel obliged to help.

"Erm, well how do you normally do this?" He asks a little unsure.

"Well, how about I just get your details for now, your father's name and an idea of the budget you're willing to spend…and we can leave the other stuff to another time…that sound good?"

"Yeah, erm okay. Well…I'm Jack, Jack Shephard, and the party is for my dad as I said, and his name is Christian Shephard."

_***he chuckled nervously again something she thought adorable as she was typing the details down, she waited to hear what he said next.***_

Jack: "and…well I've got $10,000 from the board at the hospital and I'm willing to chip in another 10,000 if it isn't enough, how much do people normally pay for a party? And what do we pay you?"

Wow! Was all she could say that was the biggest party they had ever had a budget for, well she wouldn't go to over board, wouldn't want it to be tacky, this was what could kick start their business off, it wasn't doing bad, but more business, and with those sort of clients would definitely be a good thing. She hadn't said anything so when Jack said hello. She blushed again, typed a few figures into the database on the computer, and continued to talk to _Jack_.

"Well I'm not gonna lie to you this is the largest budget we've been set so far, but I won't let you down, if it's one thing I'm good at, I know how to throw a party."

Jack chuckled and he didn't know why but when he spoke to her a whole new playful banter type side came out of him, and he liked it, now it was his turn to tease her.

"Uhuh, party animal, I knew it. I bet you were a right wild child back in high school…" He laughed again as he heard her gasp now.

"…I wasn't a party animal… I may have been to the odd party…"

"And gotten absolutely drunk?"

He laughed as she again gasped shocked, which then turned into a laugh herself.

"Okay, okay, Mr party pooper, I may have gone to a few 'wild' parties. You should try it some time."

They both smiled.

"Well, you may have to show me what a real party is like sometime."

He surprised himself, he was flirting with her, he had even admitted to her that he was married; she probably thought he was some serial cheat who thought he could get anything because he had money and was a Doctor. However, he was not like that.

"Well, I don't think your dad would appreciate the kinda party I've been to, maybe I can show you another time."

She was surprised not only was she flirting with him, he was flirting with her too, and he had said he was married, she was too, he didn't know that, but somehow when they talked it just came so easy, not the flirting, but talking in general.

"Yeah, maybe… So, is that all for now? Do you need me to give you anymore details, or do you want me to ring you back at another time?"

"Well, if you give me some contact details, I can input that on the file I've created for you, and I can have a look and have some things prepared for when we next talk."

"Yeah, that sounds good, okay- well my cell phone is best for me if that's okay- its 323-555-0156. You got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. So what's the best time for me to ring you?"

"I've got a consult this morning, then I have 2 surgeries that last about 3 hours each in the afternoon, so probably when I get home, should be about 7ish…I know it's most likely out of your work hours, but I'd really appreciate your help Kate."

How could she say now when he said her name? She smiled as she said.

"Don't worry, I'll work on this case personally, I'll see we give your dad the party he deserves."

"Thank you, wow, I should really get going, got a busy day ahead, I'll look forward to talking to you tonight Kate."

"Yeah, same. Good luck with your surgeries."

"Thanks." He mumbled quietly.

"So bye." Not wanting to hang up.

"Yeah, bye." He says just as hesitantly, but work called just as usual and he had to cut the conversation short.

Both of them hanging up at the same time, Kate then lets her head fall onto the table, what was she doing. When she looks up, she sees Claire standing in front of her desk hands on her hips a big grin on her face.

"Now who was that?" She asks, Kate laughs then leans over to the printer, where she was printing out Jack's basic details, she then hands them to Claire saying.

"That's what." She said with a large grin. Claire smiled too but it soon fell into a frown, which confused Kate.

"You can't take this case." She says panicky.

"What, why not! You see how big that budget is, you know how much we'll get paid for this?" Kate asked disbelievingly.

Claire still staring at the paper then said, making Kate's mouth fall open.

"You can't take this party on." She looks up at Kate as she continues.

"Because, it's for my dad."

* * *

**So there it is, reviews is always nice. And a new chapter can be up as soon as Monday if your good:D x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys as promised heres an update, and a good sized one too, aint you lucky:D Hope you enjoy as always please try and review.**

* * *

_"Because, it's for my dad."_

"What!" Kate stood up straight away, grabbed hold of Claire's arm, and pulled her into the private office in the back.

Kate leans against the desk and looked at Claire.

"Care to explain." Kate asks quite concerned.

"If you wanna share about that." Claire says pointing at Kate's face, obviously hesitant at sharing the details.

"We're not talking about that, Claire, your dad? Are you sure, you don't ever talk about him…and this…we could really do with this party on our books."

"I know. And yeah, it is, his son, Jack, that's…that's his son from his first marriage, well current marriage…and Christian Shephard, chief of surgery, that's him, that's my Dad, I…I've never met him though, and I don't want to."

Kate walks towards Claire and pulls her into a hug, as she witnesses tears fall down her cheek as she speaks of her father coldly.

"I won't take it then. I'll phone Jack back later tonight, and, and I'll tell him."

Claire pulls away and wipes her cheeks, then shakes her head. No.

"No, like you said we need this, you, you just take care of it all; I don't think I could handle speaking to his son, let alone him."

"I don't know if this would matter, but Jack, he seems like a nice guy, maybe he isn't like his…your father, this could be fate you know, I mean what are the chances your half brother who lives in LA, chooses us out of 100 other companies."

"Fate? Since when did you believe in fate, you won't even let me read your horoscope."

They both laugh.

"Yeah, well I like a bit of mystery now and then." Kate grins.

"Which is why you take the job on the phones?"

Kate slaps her friend playfully on the arm. "No comment."

Claire raises her eyebrows, but then turns serious as she looks at Kate, then looks behind them into the shop.

"Okay, we've got a couple more minutes before we might be needed, so spill."

Kate looks down, away from Claire. How could she tell her, she'd just tell her to leave him, but she was the only one who knew the real Sawyer, and she thought he at least deserved a second chance, but how many times, many chances will she let him have.

"Well…Come on Kate, I opened up to you, you gotta tell me."

"As you can tell, he…he hit me."

"And you're still with him!"

"He isn't a violent person Claire!"

"Yet he hit you hard enough for you to need stitches? Kate, you deserve so much more…"

"I don't… I can't just leave him without explaining…"

"He doesn't deserve your explanation." Claire couldn't believe Kate; she never thought Kate was weak.

Claire had never liked Sawyer she had told her when she first met him that she got a funny 'vibe' off of him, and that he 'one of those type'. She never explained what that meant, but clearly, she was right about him, as he ended up hitting her, and being offensive towards her. She shook her head.

"I owe it to the years we've known each other, to give him an explanation, at least to give him a chance."

"Okay, okay, but sweetie, you talk to him tonight, and if it goes well then good, put it down to a one off, but, if he ever, raises his fist to you again, you just walk out right away, no more chances, he hit you once and you make sure it's the last time. My door is always open for you."

Kate smiles and nods she hugs Claire again and thanks her. They both then separate and go back to work.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**That night, around 7ish.**_

It had been a busy day, unfortunately for Jack one of his patients died on the table, it was an older patient, he just did not recover from the surgery. It was tough on Jack, as he was a nice patient he hated getting attached to patients because when they died it was hard, but even harder when you had to tell their loved ones.

He had just entered the house after a long drive, feeling drained, the family taking it bad, making him feel even worse, he just wanted to get a drink and have a sit down. He hoped he could try to forget about his patient and family for a while.

He took his coat off, and got a glass of water. As he turned around he saw Sarah picking up her keys, he looked at her strangely. She was wearing a pencil skirt and a red blouse, her hair straightened, and makeup, where was she going, which was exactly what he asked her.

"Where are you going…?"

"I'm going to bingo with my girlfriends, I told you didn't I?" She didn't even look at him as she spoke, as she carried on getting her things together, to go out.

"No, no you didn't."

Sarah puts on her coat, still not really paying Jack any attention or she would have seen his pained expression.

"Well, maybe if you didn't work all the time, then you would've…" That was it, that made Jack livid, she was back to her old selfish ways.

"I work to save lives! And…I lost one today…I didn't do my job, and I come home hoping to…"

Sarah jumps in obviously not caring about Jack's needs or anyone else now.

"People die all the time Jack, you can't save them all, and I'm sure you'll loose more patients during your career, you can't let it get to you so much."

Jack's jaw drops he could not believe how cold she was being. How could she make it sound so easy, like he could just close off his emotions to people? Maybe he ought to try to be more like her, because obviously she did not care about anyone other than herself.

"How can you say something like that…you don't know what it's like… to watch the life fade from a patients eyes, knowing there is nothing more you can do!...You know what, I don't know why I'm wasting my breath, you don't care, what I say won't change that. So go, enjoy your night."

He says exasperated, and drops his head as Sarah smiles and says.

"Don't wait up."

With that, she bounces out the room, the front door closing behind her, leaving a disbelieving and pissed off looking Jack. Who then walks to the fridge and grabs a cold beer.

It was about 8 now and he was on his 6th beer, not really drunk but feeling some of the effects, his patients face a blur now, but it wouldn't last long, so he gulps down his beer and opens another, when his phone rings. He contemplated ignoring it; he was not in the mood for talk, especially if it was Sarah screaming that she had won. Yet, as the phone kept on ringing, something told him to answer it. So he did.

"Hi, hey I'm sorry I'm late, I've just got a moment to myself, I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time?"

Jack felt lightheaded he placed the beer on the table suddenly feeling ashamed having heard her voice, he didn't want her to see him like this, why they hadn't met? Maybe he just didn't want to give a bad impression. After not getting a reply, she said hello again.

"Erm, hey… err, yeah, it erm…could you ring me another time…"

He slurred his words ever so slightly, so she knew he had obviously been drinking and she grimaced a little, she never thought of him as a drunk, she never thought that Sawyer would hit her either. She figured she was just a bad judge of character, until she remembered he was a Doctor, he had a couple of surgeries today she grimaced again, feeling terrible, and hoping it was not the worst case scenario.

"Hey, everything okay, Jack you don't sound so good?"

"Erm…I…I lost a patient today." He rubs his head as he admits it to her.

"I'm so sorry, that can never be easy. I'll erm, I'll let you go, I'm sure your wife will help you get through it."

He snorted, which surprised her.

"My wife. Oh no, she's out, girls night at bingo, can't not let her have her girls night, as I'm never around to entertain her."

He obviously saying more than he would have because of the drink, but a part of her wished it were because he trusted her, she laughed in her head.

"You what? You didn't tell her, I'm sure she'd come home if you..."

"I told her! You know what she said. She said…Well you're gonna loose more in your career so you're just gonna have to get over it! Just like that! So that's what I'm doing'." He says pained.

Her heart went out to him, but she felt disgusted by his wife, who would say that, especially to the man they are supposed to love, or just in general, life was so precious it was a shame when anyone died. Well there are always a few exceptions, her father for one.

"I'm sorry she said that, I'm sorry you lost a patient Jack, and I'm sorry it affects you, but drinking never solves any of your problems. It may take away the pain for a while Jack, but tomorrow it'll just come back, and if you don't wanna end up a drunk, you need to figure out a way you can deal with each patients death so it doesn't affect you long term."

Jack chuckles slightly.

"Yeah maybe your right, but I can't…I can't figure out what that is now, when all I'm stuck with are my thoughts and…his face…staring at me…and his family…their tears all I can hear…in the damn silence of this house."

He chokes out the last bit, tears coming to her own eyes, she never experienced death first hand, she'd always hated funerals though, they were always too final, she never could understand why everyone were saying goodbye.

She did not understand now, why she wanted to comfort Jack, but she did.

"So talk to me"

A tiny smile comes to his face at her offer.

"It's okay, I'm sure you would rather spend time with your boyfriend or, husband, or whatever, than some emotional drunk…"

"Hey, you're not…maybe slightly drunk, but I wanna help you, if I can…and don't worry about my husband, he's…watching the match and I'm not aloud to interrupt him."

Jack chuckles slightly.

"Ha, aint we a pair."

Kate laughed a little too.

"So, how about that talk?"

"I don't know, I…"

"You said the silence was driving you nuts, and you know it is for me too. So you'd be doing me a favor really. So how about it, wanna keep some old girl company?"

Jack considers this, he smiles, just her and him talking; he didn't feel guilty either because her husband didn't sound like all that great of a guy. So he nodded, although she couldn't see.

"Yeah, yeah, I can do that."

She smiles too, sitting up on the bed in the spare room.

"Okay, hmm, right, what's your favorite color?"

He chuckles slightly.

"My favorite color, what kind of a conversation opener is that."

They both chuckle.

"Hey, it's an easy question, I'm just working up to the harder ones, I thought I'd start out nice…"

They both laughed a little together.

"My favorite color…hmm, I guess I'll have to be boring, and just say standard black."

He chuckled as he heard her laugh.

"Black, that isn't even a color, it's a shade…"

"Okay, Pablo Picasso, what's your favorite color…peach, turquoise or egg white?

They both laugh again.

"Ha ha, I'm no Picasso, more Van-Gogh…"

Jack laughs aloud, she was really helping him, he liked her, and he could not believe she was being so nice, they had only spoke for all of 5 minutes this morning, if that and she wanted to help him with his personal stuff, he smiled as he teased her.

"What, you like chopping your ears off?"

They both laugh, she had forgot about that.

"Good one, and no, I like my ears thank you, I'm a good listener."

Jack smiled; he stood, and walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, you didn't have to do this you know…I mean…"

"I wanted too, and hey, you're doing me a favor okay… what are you doing?"

She asks curiously, as she hears a fridge door close.

"I'm just getting the milk, don't worry I'm strictly on coffee from now on."

She smiled, glad he was listening to her, and it made a change, and felt good, really good helping someone in this way.

As he held the phone to his ear with his shoulder, as he poured the milk into his coffee and asked her.

"So, you never answered my question."

"What?" She asks innocently. He smiled.

"Hey, I'm not that drunk, you haven't said what your favorite color is."

"…Okay, okay. Now don't laugh, I know I joked about your color choice. It's brown…I know, I know, it's not the obvious choice, but come on, it's the color of chocolate, how can it not be the best color in the world."

He laughed aloud, she too joining in after a while, her having exaggerated her words as she said the words chocolate.

"Seriously…"

"That and, I guess…green is a close second…like my eyes, beautiful."

They both laughed again.

"Hey you saying you don't think my eyes are beautiful." She said in mock hurt.

"I'm sure they're just as beautiful as your voice. Although brown are the best, as you said…like chocolate… now my eyes make you hungry, you can't beat that."

They both laugh aloud again, Jack totally forgetting why he was drinking, on his way to becoming sober, feeling like he was talking to an old friend. Kate blushing about what he said about her voice and eyes, although he probably didn't think too much about it, so she wouldn't.

"Okay, your turn." She smiles.

"Oh, so we're taking turns_**.* they chuckle a little* **_okay…hmm…this isn't as easy as it sounds right."

"Yeah, now my question isn't as dumb as it was is it." They laugh again. The laughter infectious.

"Okay, you're the quiz master…just wait- What is, your, favorite…song?"

"My favorite song; wow so many…just one?"

"That's the whole point of it being one song." Jack chuckled some more, especially as Kate grumbles, and drags out her words like a child saying. "I can't choose just one."

"Okay, okay, your favorite singer…" He gives in.

"Patsy Cline!" She shouts straight away, causing him to laugh.

"Ha-ha, you were just waiting for me to ask that right?"

"Yeah, I mean, how can I narrow it down to just one of her songs."

"Hmm, never pegged you for a country chick." He tried to hold in his laughter at her gasp and mock hurt.

"_Country chick_. It's called classic. Now, what about you, what's your music?"

"Wow, erm, that's a tough one."

"I know you can't beat Patsy."

"Aww, you're on first name basis, real cute."

They laugh again, Jack's patient totally far from his mind now, and later on, he may feel guilty that he forgot so quickly.

"Ouch! Now answer."

"Okay, hmm, I guess I'm gonna have to go with… Bob Dylan, now you talk about classics, he's your classic."

Kate smiled surprised, a good choice she thought, and he had good taste.

"Not bad, never pegged you as the Bob Dylan type…" She smirked.

"What's wrong with Bob Dylan?"

"Hey I didn't say there was; forever young is actually one of my favorite songs…"

"Oh really…"

They both smile, and Jack stands, and places the phone on his shoulder again and goes to gets another coffee, he then goes and sits back on the couch. He still spoke to her the whole time, whilst making a drink, and walking back to the couch, answering her question about his favorite sport, to which he quickly answered Baseball and Red socks. Which then got them debating on how terrible they were, well Kate thought so, but Jack just argued back, why they were still great, he sank into the couch, becoming more sober as they talked.

It was his turn again to ask. They continued taking turns asking questions, both forgetting why they were talking and getting carried away with just finding things out about the other. They only realised how long they had been talking when Kate heard a knock on the door of the spare bedroom.

* * *

**:O...Who is it lmao, not that hard, but I had to stop it some where and didn't want to stop it mid conversation so there you go what will the person at the door want or say? Review and another update will be up just as quick if you want it. So do you? Hit that button then :p x**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews now i hope you like what happens in this chap an others too as from some of your reviews it is a little opposite, but i can safely say to you now that Jack and Kate will meet, I have already wrote that part, so its just a matter of getting there. Again please review, let me know what you think of this chapter, another one can be up as soon as Monday :). Enjoy.**_

* * *

The door opened and she saw Sawyer standing there. He peeps his head through the door, a look of relief passes over his face.

"There you are what are you doing?"

Kate tells Jack to hold on a minute, and covers the mouthpiece as she talks to Sawyer.

"I'm talking to a friend, I think I'm gonna stay in here a while though."

He nods probably girl talk.

"Okay, but don't be to long, I'm goin' ta bed."

"When I said a while I meant tonight, and I meant I'm not sure how long."

"What! Look if it's about the other night, I apologized…"

"And that's all it is, words, I just…I need some time okay…"

"Whatever!"

He slams the door behind him, making Kate jump slightly and sigh. She was glad however that it did not escalate into a full-blown argument. She stands, and goes, and locks the door, as she makes her way back to the bed she checks to see if Jack is still there.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it…I should really let you go sleep or somethin…"

"If that's what you want…"

"No, no, I mean, if you want, then…"

"Well it is late; we have been talking for over an hour." She says slightly disappointed, not wanting to cut short their talk.

"Wow, yeah, I guess, you're right…if you're worried about your phone bill though, I can always ring you back? I get free phone calls after 8…"

He says with anticipation. She smiles, and blushes again; she gets under the covers, and wraps herself in the quilt as she leans her head back against the headboard, still smiling.

"That'd be nice…"

"Yeah? Okay, okay…I'll be right back I guess."

"Yeah, talk soon."

A minute later and the phone rang again and Kate answered with a smile still on her face. They talked again for over 1hour just talking, secretly finding things out about the other, and both feeling comfortable talking about anything and everything with each other.

After an hour of talking Jack heard his front door open, Sarah must be home; he cringed and apologized to Kate telling her his wife had arrived. Kate said she would go then and let him talk to her, but then Jack heard a second voice, and a third, he recognized one of the voices as Sarah's friend Juliet, and the other was a male. He looked confused and told Kate he would ring her back, he reluctantly put the phone down and, and got off the bed and stood and left the spare bedroom, to the living room where the voices could be heard.

He made his way downstairs and into the living room. From where he was standing he could see Juliet and a man he didn't recognize stood in his living room talking, and touching each other. He cringed. He then looked to where he heard Sarah's voice shouting "is red okay, I've only got red?" She was standing in front of the fridge, he then saw her grab a bottle of red wine and make her way to the living room with three glasses in hand. None of them even aware of his presence, all of them so wrapped up in each other.

He clears his throat making his presence known, Sarah smiling drunkenly at him, Juliet giving him a slanted smirk. The man looking at him blankly, he was obviously drunk, and probably on something too, his eyes a faint light blue, a sharp contrast to his tanned skin, his long dark hair slightly covering his eyes.

He shook his head, what was Sarah thinking bringing a stranger home, did she not even care about him? Obviously not, she had left him earlier.

"What's going on Sarah?" He tries to remain calm, not wanting to loose his temper in front of 'guests'.

"Jack, I told you not to wait up." She hiccups.

Jack looks at her disgusted she continues rambling on, telling him how after bingo, she and Juliet went to a bar to celebrate their winnings.

"…and that's where we met…what's your name again?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's Ryan, Sarah, and don't worry Jack, he's all mine, isn't that right Ryan?"

"Sure thing Jennifer."

Jack had to laugh; this was such a typical Juliet thing to do, and Sarah too to think about it, they were always like this together, even back in college.

Juliet giggles, not even noticing, or caring, that 'Ryan' had not got her name correct as she starts to rub her hands on his chest.

"What are you still doing here Jack?" Sarah drunkenly hisses. This does not do much to keep Jack's temper from rising.

"This is my house Sarah, and I don't appreciate you bringing strangers home, and god, just look at the state of you!"

"I look great, thank you very much! But you wouldn't care now would you; you never pay me any attention… Ryan thinks I look great."

Jack shakes his head and lets out a frustrated sigh, he wasn't going to loose his temper. He walks straight past Sarah and grabs his coat and keys, and puts on the trainers that were by the door.

"Where are you going?" Even though she asks, she does not sound all that concerned.

"You wouldn't even care if I told you; you'd still stay here and get even more, drunk with those two idiots over there!"

"My friends aren't idiots, how dare you!" She shrieks.

"No that's right, you're the idiot. You don't even know this guy, and he clearly doesn't' know you, he doesn't even know Juliet's name! So I'm not staying, I'm not even sure, where I'm going but don't wait up, 'cos I won't be coming home anytime soon!"

He says the last part slightly mockingly, imitating her own words from before, but as she calls out to him he shuts the door behind him, his car keys in hand, and all the road his, to take him anywhere but here.

......

She sat impatiently on the other end waiting for Jack to call back, 20 minutes had past and he still had not called back, she started to worry, and then realized that she had only known him for a day. About 4hours in total speaking terms, she was getting too involved, so she put the phone on the table and placed her head on the pillow. He had a wife and it was okay if he slept with her, granted she thought his wife was a bitch, and she had only known about her a few hours. She shook her head, she thought his wife was a bitch, God she was getting way too involved in such a short amount of time, why did he have this affect on her, why did she want him to have an affect on her?

......

The sound of a horn pulling him from his thoughts, the red light now on green, the beeping becoming more insistent, he set his car into drive and carried on down the road.

He had no destination in mind, well he had one place he could go, but he wasn't sure if he wanted his parents to know he was having relationship problems, especially considering his mother had never liked Sarah to begin with, it would be like an I told you so, just letting him stay there.

However, there was one place, one place his mother didn't like to talk about, a place his father kept hidden, a place he hadn't been since he was 8 and had caught his father with another women. From that moment on no one, expect the housekeeper that was hired to keep the house clean, visited the place.

Family friends always asked about the 'forest' next to the family home, there was no way to get in, well none that any of them knew of. There was in fact two entrances, one from the next street down, through an alleyway, through a gate, that remained locked at all times. Then the other was through the secret passageway from the left side of the family house, funnily, there were no windows on the left hand side of the family house.

With a destination now in mind, he headed towards the next street down from his parents house, not wanting his parents to see his car, and question where he was heading. He parked his car and made his way down the alley, surprising himself at how much he still remembered about this place. He still didn't know why he carried the key to the gates on his key chain, maybe to remind himself to never be like his father, funny how things turn out.

Luckily for him, he now had a place to crash, without needing to answer any questions, because he wasn't sure if he would like his answers.

He walked down the alley, it took him a while to find the correct bush, but he found it and pushed aside the branches to get to the lock, after the fourth try he opened it, and pushed the bush, which pushed the gate open also.

He hadn't really thought this through as he locked the gate behind him, it was pitch black, he could barely see his hands before him, there were no lights leading up to the cabin, he had a good 5 minute walk before he would reach it.

He tripped over a few times, cursing a lot, but he did manage to get to the cabin after a frustrating 10 minutes where he had felt like he was not getting anywhere.

The first thing he did when he entered the cabin was to kick of his trainers, throw off his jacket, and head up stairs, straight to the bathroom, and turn on the shower.

As he was in the only bedroom in the cabin he started undressing, as he was taking of his jeans, he felt his cell phone in his pocket, and suddenly remembered his talk with Kate. He had said he would call her back, that was, over an hour ago he just realized as he checked the time. He cursed, and contemplated phoning her back, but she must have gave up by now, not bothered, did she really want him to call her back or was she just being nice when she said she'd like it, why did he want her to like him talking to her, why did he like talking to her so much? He threw the cell phone on the bed, stripped off, then went, and took a nice long shower, and had a nice fairly, relaxed sleep.

* * *

_**So? What did you think? please review and as I said another chapter can be up as soon as Monday if you want it :) x**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys heres an update for those of you so kind to review, i hope those who are reading it are liking it but please try to just leave a small comment doesn't have to be long or nice..but i would prefer a nice one lol...so here it is and a new chapter can be up real soon if you want it ;p** **hope you like what happens this chapter as i've spoiled you with the content :)**

* * *

Cold, that's the first thing she felt when she woke up, and the throbbing pain in her head started to take affect, she groggily got out of bed, but felt something was off. As she made her way into the living room she saw her friend Juliet passed out on the couch, she vaguely remembered a man, but that is all, she could not remember very much about last night. Wait, she doubled back from the kitchen and made her way back to the living room. Oh my god, oh crap, the television was gone, the stereo, and many other things of value. She cursed and ran over to Juliet and shook her awake.

Juliet was even worse than she was, and she was being weird with her, giving her dirty looks.

"Jules, what the hell, is wrong with you? My house has been robbed, and all you seem bothered about is giving me death glares!"

Juliet sent her another death glare.

"I may have a worse hangover than you, but at least I remember everything from last night, I remember how you went to bed with, Ryan…now I'm guessing that was 'cos you we're the one blabbing about all the money your husband makes, and how bad he treats you! 'Cos obviously I'm the best looking."

"What the hell, you're talking rubbish! I would...I would never cheat on Jack!"

Juliet laughs.

"Ha, yeah you're not dumb enough to risk loosing all this…well, you lost it, last night Jack stormed out, and I'm guessing the divorce papers will follow shortly."

Slap! Sarah swipes her right hand across Juliet's cheek, Juliet's hand coming to hold her cheek the second Sarah's is removed.

"You bitch! I wouldn't be surprised if you were in on 'Ryan's' scam from the start, it's just like you to want what I have, you'd take it by any means necessary!" Sarah yells.

Slap! This time it's Juliet, who slaps Sarah, but before they can go all out and fight each other the phone rings distracting them. Sarah answers.

"Hello? Yeah this is Sarah Shephard…Oh thank god, yes, yes; I'll come down right away. Thanks for calling. Bye."

Sarah puts the phone down and sighs in relief.

"That was the police chief down at the station, he says they pulled over a guy in a truck for suspicious driving, they arrested him for D.U.I and they need me to go down and make a statement about the things in his truck. Luckily we had a license on the TV they checked…"

"Well aint you a lucky girl, you'll be able to get all your things back before Jack finds out, only thing now that'll be on your conscience is the fact that you slept with another man." Juliet ridicules.

"Quit saying that! I wouldn't…You're just jealous, and I'm not even going to discuss this further with you, I'm going down to the station and get mine and Jack's stuff, I hope when I get back you're not here."

Juliet laughs as she stands.

"You don't need to worry about me still being here when you get back, I'm leaving now."

Without any further words shared between the two Juliet walks out the door, leaving a worried Sarah, having flash backs of the previous nights rendezvous, and she looks down guilty as she makes her way upstairs to change the bed sheets.

.....

She woke up and headed down stairs, the smell of bacon filled her nostrils, and she raised an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen. She saw Sawyer stood in front of a frying pan cooking. Sawyer cooking, she had to laugh aloud, which made him jump and turn round, but then smile at her.

"You hungry?"

"What?"

"I thought…do you want some breakfast?" He carries on cooking.

Kate smiles and nods, she didn't really like bacon cooked in the frying pan but he was trying, so she wouldn't complain.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. You need any help?"

He shakes his head and carries on cooking, then turns to her.

"Actually, you can get us some drinks from the fridge."

She opens the fridge and cringes when she sees all the beer. She grabs a soda, and then shouts to Sawyer to ask him what he wanted; she cringes again when he says a beer. Was he really trying? Or, did he know that cooking her breakfast would likely soften her up a little, but did he really think that would get her sleeping in the same bed as him again.

If he really were trying, he would not be having a beer for breakfast. She got it out regardless, but put her soda back.

She threw the beer at Sawyer, which shocked him, and made him drop the cooking tongs he was using to flip the bacon. He turns and yells at her.

"What the hell!"

"Have your damn beer! I've lost my appetite though, so, the bacons all yours."

"What the hell is wrong with you Kate? I'm trying here." He says a little calmer.

"Yeah, well not hard enough, otherwise you'd know what the real problem is here!"

Without giving him, chance to answer she turns and jogs up the stairs, quickly getting, changed into some jeans and a shirt. She then ran downstairs, grabbed her keys, and jogged to the car, ignoring Sawyer when he asked where she was going, and 'what the hell is your problem'. Maybe she was a little too harsh on him, he was trying, but as she had said he should've known what the problem was, it wasn't as though they hadn't had the talk about his drinking before. She wasn't sure why she was making everything too hard, maybe she wanted him to fail, so she'd have a reason to leave.

.....

She drove to Claire's with nothing but the clothes she was wearing; she was not wearing any make-up either so she probably looked like hell.

The only thing she did manage to grab other than her keys, was her cell and purse, so she could always go and get some other things if need be, but she would go back home and get the items she needed another time, she just needed some space now.

Sawyer did too, he needed to think if he really wanted this relationship to work, and if he had any problems, I mean who drinks a beer at that time of the morning. He had probably been drinking all night too, so he needed to sort his own problems out before they could even try to sort their problems.

As she arrived at Claire's 25 minutes later, she sat in her car for a moment, she turned of the ignition and she suddenly started crying. She hadn't cried when Sawyer had hit her, or when he called her vulgar names, but now it was all 'hitting her' at what she was loosing. Her marriage, her husband, he wasn't the same man she fell in love with, he wasn't the guy she would chase around the lake acting like teenagers with.

Now all he cared about was TV, and his beer, and then having sex with her after. He did not hold her like he use to, now he either goes asleep or gets up to get a beer. She just continued crying, she let it all out, after a good five minutes she walked up to Claire's house and knocked. As soon as Claire saw her, she pulled her into a big hug, asking if he had, he hit her again.

"No, no he hasn't, I just, I had to leave… I had to get out." She cries onto Claire's shoulder.

"It's okay sweetie, I know, come on lets get you in and I'll get you a warm drink."

Claire rubs her back as she tries to comfort her.

Her tears had stopped now, Kate was not known for being emotional, she very rarely cried. She was now sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Claire who came in with two cups of coffee.

"Thanks; is it okay if I spend the night here? …I just- it's like I'm living with a stranger most of the time, I don't know when it all changed, maybe when he lost his job, and he was always at home, I started to notice it…" Kate trails off.

"You know you can stay here as long as you need, and we don't need to talk about Sawyer tonight, we can rent a movie eat some junk food, and laugh together like we normally do when I have a break up."

They both smiled, Claire always made her smile, she would always find a way to cheer her up, take her mind of things, she was always there for her and that is why she was her best friend. She just nodded and smiled.

"But first…You look like crap." They both laugh as Claire continues.

"You go take a shower then borrow some of my old sweats, I'll order the pizza, and get the Ben and jerry's ready."

Kate laughs again at Claire who had run into the kitchen, as she made her way to the bathroom she shouted to Claire.

"Erm, if Sawyer rings… I doubt he will but, just tell him, we both need this time to figure things out- realize what our future holds, and if that's with each other."

Claire smiled at her sadly and nodded. Kate then went and took a shower hoping it might relax her some. Once she had came down, they ate pizza, their Ben and Jerry's and laughed a lot. Kate telling Claire everything, about her arguments with Sawyer, to her phone conversations with Jack, Claire was surprised by how Kate had smiled and her eyes had lit up when she had spoken about Jack.

.....

It was now morning and Claire was about to reheat some left over pizza, when Kate's cell rang, Claire hesitated before going to answer it, it wasn't Sawyer's number on the caller i.d, but still, she took her time in answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey, erm Kate is that you?"

A male voice, she did not recognize.

"Erm no, I'm Claire, Kate isn't here at the moment, can I give her a message?"

"Oh. Erm, it's okay, it was just business really, can you get her to call me back?"

"Sure, who am I talking to by the way?" She froze; her mouth fell open when she heard who it was.

"It's Jack, Jack Shephard. Can you just tell her, I've got a venue sorted out for my Dad's party."

Claire did not say anything, hearing him say his name, then hearing him say dad, made her freeze, panicked, as though he knew she was the result of one of his father's affairs, and hated her.

"Hello… Claire?" He asks a little confused, had she hung up on him. It seemed to bring her to her senses though and she spoke to him.

"Erm, yeah, sorry, I erm, yeah I'll tell her. She's still asleep, she should be up soon though, I'll get her to call you back." She rushes slightly.

Jack chuckled, this girl was obviously nervous about something, maybe Kate had told her things about him, like what? They had only talked briefly, what was there to say.

"Claire, you're Kate's business partner right?"

Claire hesitated again before answering, why was he still speaking to her.

"Yeah, I am. You're the doctor right?"

Jack blushed, why was he blushing, so she had spoken to her about him?

"Erm yeah, how do you…"

Claire laughed slightly.

"We're business partners…and we're girls, we talk about everything."

"What, what has Kate said?"

Claire chuckled, talking to Jack was not that bad, she could see why Kate could spend hours talking to him, he had a nice voice.

"Don't worry, it was all good…Bob…"

Claire starts laughing, as Jack starts rambling.

"Was she making fun of my taste in music, I have you know Bob Dylan is a legend. If you want to talk about weird taste, then ask your friend which artist she likens herself too. Van gogh… Yeah, I mean who picks the crazy ear chopping guy, who?..."

Claire was in hysterics, Jack starts laughing too, suddenly a puzzled looking Kate emerges in some old sweats and gestures to the cell when Claire finally recognizes her.

"Hey, you wanna hold on, Van- Gogh has just entered."

Both Jack and Claire start laughing again. Kate blushes and mouths Jack, and Claire nods handing her the phone.

"Hey." Kate can't help a yawn that escapes her.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm calling early, but it is 10.00, I thought you would be up."

They both smile, Jack's laughing having stopped for a moment.

"We had a late night. Now, Van-Gogh…what have you been saying?"

Jack starts laughing again, which regardless of the topic, his laughter sets her off too.

"Oh nothing, you know, just telling your friend Claire about your fascination with ear chopping, pretty gross really…"

"What!" She shrieks.

Jack is in a little fit of giggles, as he can hear Kate shout between telling him she's not crazy, and shouting at Claire, asking what Jack had said.

"I don't- I like my, ears, I only said Van-Gogh 'cos he's the first one I thought off, and, I can't draw…"

"Hey, relax, I'm sure Claire still likes you, but if she starts wearing hats that cover her ears, and starts staying away from you, then maybe you need to reassure her your not crazy…"

"What! What did you say…I'm so gonna kill you…"

Jack is just now in uncontrollable fits of laughter, which after a minute or so Kate realizes he's just winding her up, and buries her head in her hand, then starts laughing too.

"Well-done, great job, I'm never speaking to you again, you can look for another agency too…"

"What, hey I'm sorry if I stepped over the boundaries, maybe we should just keep this professional, I'm sorry if I offended you…"

Kate was confused, and slightly gutted at the prospect of them keeping this just professional, how could she talk to him and not joke about. Then she realized he probably thought she was serious about finding another agency.

"I was just kidding, but, if you want to keep it professional, we can do that…"

"You were kidding…"

"Yeah, but like I said…"

"No, no, I, I like talking to you…I mean if we can do both, well we haven't really progressed at all on the party area, so maybe we can start, that is why I was calling…" He rushes on a little embarrassed.

"Sure, we can do business, then talk if you like, if we have time…" Kate tries, not to have high expectations.

"That'd be great. Anyway, so I have a venue for the party. I've been talking to my mom, 'cos she's the one that normally organizes all the parties and stuff, so erm, my parents place, it's free to hire, so we don't need to spend all the money on a place. Plus, it has plenty of space for the guests, and most of my father's colleagues have already been there, so it's just the case of organizing food, wine and 'decorations'."

"Decorations, this is for a retirement party and not a 10 year olds birthday." She says cheekily.

"Ha-ha, funny, no my mom wants to have pictures up you know to celebrate his career or something. You can talk that out with her."

She froze, talk to his mom, is that what he just said.

"Excuse me?" She asks, hoping she had heard wrong, maybe his Mom was nice, and everything would be great, but meeting his Mom would feel weird.

"I hope that's okay. Erm, I have this big surgery coming up, I was only briefed on it today, and its going to last at least a month. So, instead of giving the task to someone else, my mom said she would help. You can talk to my mom during the day, make progress, then discuss with me at the night, and we can talk about my thoughts on what your doing, and any changes I may have that we can work out… I understand if this is all too much, and it's not your work hours, talking to me at the night, but if you can, I'd really appreciate it, 'cos I really wanna do this for my Dad. Plus, you'll get a big bonus too. I won't take advantage."

Wow. He liked to ramble, she had figured that out recently, but, as she thought it over, what he had just said, it would be nice, it would keep her busy, keep her mind of her own problems. Although that wasn't the best way to deal with them, it would help her now, and maybe not only her, but Claire too. If she got to know his mom, then maybe his, their father, it would help if Claire ever wanted to get to know them in the future. Help grasp how they would treat her.

"Erm, yeah, I don't think that would be a bid deal. Women are generally better to work with." She smiles.

"Oh so you don't like working with men, maybe you can just discuss everything with my mom instead."

Both of them teasing the other again, it felt good.

"Well, women do have better taste, we can get things done faster."

"Doing things fast isn't always best."

Kate blushes, she could only imagine. She recovers quickly though.

"Well it all depends on the person, some can be great at both, but, erm, how am I going to get in contact with your mom?"

Jack was disappointed that she cut short the teasing, he had, had a great comeback ready.

"I'll give you her number. She's free anytime from about 9 when she gets up, she knows all about this, so just tell her it's you when you call."

"Who else am I gonna say I am?" She says with amusement.

"Well, if you tell her your name is Van-Gogh, I don't think she'd take you seriously…"

He manages to get out before they start their banter again. A few minutes passes and they seem to have called a truce, Jack had gave Kate his moms number then a beeping sound, draws Kate's attention, she then smells the pizza before she sees it, and with a few more words exchanged a smiling Claire enters the living room with two plates of pizza.

Kate and Jack finish off their conversation, before he laughs once more as he hears Claire yell that the pizza will get cold, and they both hang up.

* * *

**So? Hope you like as aways, hope you can review and let me know. Thanks :D x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, but with the drop in reviews i wasn't sure if you still wanted it, but this is for those of you who do review they are great and really make want to keep this story up here and keep updating, so for you guys i'm gonna update real soon, maybe even tonight. I want to forewarn you though there is gonna be a lil time jump in the upcoming chapter but i hope you like it, as i didn't want to drag on too much. Speaking of which i am so heres the update :D please enjoy and review :)  
**

* * *

Two days had passed since the phone call and Jack had still not gone home, Sarah had rung a few times, but she was obviously not that worried. He had gone home during the day when Sarah was at work, to get some clothes and a few other things, and had decided to stay at the cabin near his parent's house; it was cheaper than renting some room out.

His mom did not like the idea of him staying there though, as he had told her all about his problems with Sarah when he had told her about Kate and his dilemma with the party. His mom had obviously wanted him to stay at their house but he felt it would feel too weird going back home, he was however, going round for supper tonight, so he would find out what his mom thought about Kate. Why did he want his mom to like her so much, well she was the party planner and they would be spending a lot of time together, and she would have to put a lot of trust into her, but was it just that, or did he want it to mean more?

She was so nervous, why she was nervous she wasn't sure, it was just another client at the end of the day, but, this was Jack's mom, yet why should that be any different. Because it's Jack; yet why was Jack any different from any other client, maybe because she had these feelings that she could not explain.

Plus, they were meeting at a little restaurant for lunch. She laughed nervously as she waited, she saw a car pull up and a smart casually dressed dark haired, middle aged, woman stepped out. If that was Jack's mom, her looks had not faded with age, maybe Jack was a looker too, he sounds it. She laughed again, how can a person sound sexy? The woman had continued walking towards her, and she offered Kate a small smile when she was a few feet in front of her. To which Kate returned a little hesitantly, she wanted to be sure it was his mom and not some random stranger, but that's all she was at the moment, but she would soon change that. Just then, the woman started to speak.

"Are you Kate... great, I'm Jack's mom, you can call me Margo."

Margo, Kate smiled at her as she sat down at a table, she seemed nice, and so she relaxed, her smile honest.

"I've got the portfolio with me, so we can look over some ideas I have, and I can write some of yours down too, erm, shall we get started, or do you want to order something first?"

Margo smiled at her and called over the waiter, order it must be.

"I hope you don't mind, but I haven't eaten anything since breakfast at seven, and it'll help us to relax, no need to make this all formal, I'm not a bitter old women, regardless what my daughter-in-law may think."

Kate smiled and nodded, but not being able to push aside, what Margo said last about her daughter-in-law, was she on about Sarah? Most likely, as Jack was an only child, was Margo's only child. Kate pushed aside that thought; she didn't want to make this meeting to turn into a disaster.

Margo smiled at her again after she had ordered her food, a ham salad, with some orange juice. Kate ordered a chicken sandwich, with lemonade.

After they had ordered, the food would not arrive for five minutes, so what would they talk about for 5 minutes, she had to stop her thinking, Margo was already talking, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"So, do you know what's going on with my son and his wife? He doesn't seem to talk to me anymore, but you, he's only known you what a week, and he seems to talk to you more than me."

Maybe it might.

She did not say it nastily however, but boy, was this going to be awkward, what did she think; they were having some sort of affair. Margo must have sensed her slight confusion and she rushed on.

"I'm sorry if sounded rude just now, but, you see, I can be honest with you right... I love my son, very much, but I have never really liked his wife, and, I'm worried; I just want to know if he's okay."

Maybe it would not be all, that awkward, she felt sorry for Margo she did, and she gave her a gentle smile and nodded slightly, as she went on to tell her about her first phone conversation with Jack, the night he lost his patient, and Sarah had gone out to 'bingo'.

She then told Margo that the last time she had spoke to Jack was yesterday and he seemed fine, that they had joked, but that was all she could go off, was his voice.

Margo seemed okay with that. They continued to talk about other things when their food and drinks arrived, and whilst they ate, they started to discuss the party.

By the time they had finished their meals they had set a date for the party, decided on the amount of pictures Margo wanted, well just one. It was a picture of Christian and a 4-year-old Jack, both wearing stethoscopes, and Jack sitting on Christian's knee both had large happy smiles on their faces.

It was a nice picture; Margo had given her a copy of the picture, which Kate was going to have enlarged. Jack was such a cute little boy. Kate could not help but wonder what Jack looked like now.

Margo had said she wanted that picture, as it was the day that Christian became the chief of surgery.

They had also decided that they were to have a few maître-d's serving wine, and some light snacks.

Margo informed Kate that there were to be only 60 guests and a further possible 10, which was including her and Christian, and Jack and possibly his wife. Therefore, Kate was to arrange the caterers to make enough food for about 70 people. This was going to be an interesting party, especially if his wife did turn up.

Margo also informed Kate that they would have to use several rooms to accommodate for all the people, obviously. They continued discussing the rooms, and how many people, would fit in the rooms, and what they would do regarding speaking to everyone. They had finally settled on using all the back rooms, which if the doors were left open would act as one large room, and use the front room for coats.

Kate was relieved that they had gotten quite a lot, well mainly all the things done, in just the one day, obviously Margo had put a lot of thought into this party. As Kate finished her current drink, she checked her watch, and was shocked to see that 1 hour and 10 minutes had past. She nearly chocked on her drink, but she was glad, that she and Margo seemed to get on.

They continued to talk a little longer, both having enjoyed the others company and finding that the talk flowed easily, as they were leaving Margo hugged Kate, and thanked her, Kate felt awkward at first, not because Margo was a stranger, but because it felt nice to be hugged by her. She was confused, but they parted ways properly, arranging to meet up again next week. Both now in their cars, they set off in opposite directions.

* * *

**I know that was a lil shorter than the others but as i said i may update tonight, your reviews would be great though :D hope you liked it, let me know thanks for reading :)** **x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys heres an update and as promised it is longer, sorry I couldn't update last night I had to go out and babysit. Thanks so much for your reviews, here is the new update now, I hope you enjoy, and review :D**

* * *

A month had past, and neither Jack nor Kate had moved home yet. Both had spoken to the other each night, Kate filling Jack in on what her and his mother had come up with, and Jack agreeing with everything, the only thing he did want was real beer in the fridge, which Kate said she would arrange, but she did not like the thought of Jack drinking too.

She had spoken to Sawyer about 4 times since she left, he had tried ringing her several times, and had spoken to Claire at least 3, but he took the hint and said if she wanted space, then she could have it, and hadn't rang since. She was not sure weather she was happy about that or not, but then again that was why she was away, to sort out what she feels, or doesn't feel anymore.

Jack had nearly finished the big surgery he had been working on and was now anxious about the party, and the future of his marriage. He hadn't been home, and he wasn't sure if he wanted too either, he was still indecisive about whether or not to bring Sarah to his fathers party, as it will have been the first time they had been together for over a month and it's at a party, his fathers retirement party none the less.

He wouldn't want to cause a scene if they started arguing. Yet he was not sure which he would prefer, an awkward few hours with Sarah, or the awkward few minutes being asked where his wife was by various people. Probably the latter, at least with them he was only with them for a few minutes, hours possibly until they left the party and then he wouldn't see them again. With Sarah, it would just complicate things and he needed to sort out what he wanted, although he had a good idea of what he was feeling, it was just going about acting on it.

...

It was a week before the party and Jack was just going to phone Kate and have his nightly talk with her, when his phone rang, he smiled as he answered without looking at his phone, thinking it was Kate calling him instead.

Smiling he said happily.

"I was just about to call you." His happy tone was cut short by the person on the opposite end.

"Really? I've been contemplating calling you all week, but always backed out last minute."

"What do you want Sarah?" He said dismally.

"Wait…I, I thought you wanted to speak to me…"

Jack falters for a minute before replying quite quickly.

"I…err, I thought you were someone else."

Silence. He can just imagine Sarah's hard look, probably thinking he'd met someone, and that's exactly what she said next, or implied.

"Yeah, and who would you be so happy to speak to?"

"Just, someone, look its not really any of your buissn…"

"I'm your wife! I deserve to no if my husbands having an affair!" She jumps in saying nastily, acting the innocent one.

"Yeah well you haven't been acting like much of a wife!"

"And you haven't been acting like much of a husband!" She snaps back.

Jack lets out a deep breath, trying to relax and not loose his cool.

"Well, maybe we should change that."

They both let out a breath calming them before continuing.

"Good, I don't want to argue with you Jack; I was calling to see if you would maybe…come home?"

"I don't wanna argue either Sarah- but I, I can't go on pretending like everything is okay between us…I can't keep trying to convince myself that I still love you…"

"You are having an affair!" She shouts angrily, not seeming all that upset that he just said he might not love her.

"I'm not having an affair." He sighs.

"But you want too."

"Well it wouldn't really be an affair if we were divorced…"

"What!" She shrieks disbelievingly.

"Did you not get the whole point of my half of the conversation, or were you too obsessed with what you wanted to care about what I was saying…"

"I can't believe you! 4 months ago we were fine…there has to be someone else, there has to be…why else would you leave me."

"Maybe because I've finally seen who you really are Sarah, and, you're not the women I married, well you are, I'm just…you could say, my eyes have been opened."

"By another woman, someone probably years younger than me…"

"Jesus Sarah! How many times do I need to say I'm not having an affair!" He snaps.

"Fine! If you're leaving me, I'm gonna take you for all your worth!" She says bitterly, and puts the phone down.

Jack shocked stares at the phone for a moment before he throws it down; he shouldn't be surprised it was Sarah. Yet luckily, for Jack his mother had made him get a pre-nuptial agreement, on the basis either of them had an affair the other would get nothing but what they had contributed to the marriage. However, seen, as neither had an affair, she would be entitled to at least a third of his money, their home, and cars.

He rubbed his head, he was not bothered about the house, the cars, and he would sell and get all new when they divorced. It was just the money; he had worked hard for, years before he even met Sarah, which he had saved up, for children maybe? Or for when he retired he wasn't sure, but he did know that Sarah would just waste his money on expensive jewelry, clothes, and a flash car, and big house, plus going on lots of holidays with her 'girlfriends'. He really started wondering why he had ever married Sarah in the first place, but she was different at first, maybe that is what she had wanted him to think.

He went downstairs and got a drink, and went in the living room to watch some TV, to take his mind off the conversation he just had with Sarah, and what was in store for him.

He did not hear his cell phone ringing, with the caller id showing the name Kate, nor did he realize he was falling asleep and would then miss his opportunity talking to Kate for tonight, and maybe tomorrow, depending on what would happen that day.

...

He woke up with a sharp pain in his neck, from the funny position from where he had slept on the couch, he realized now that he had fallen asleep from the night before. He jumps up however slowly because of the stiffness, and then stretches and runs up stairs.

He grabbed a towel and headed for a shower, then a shave, he would be going to see his lawyer today to get started on the divorce proceedings.

He got changed into a suit and then grabbed his car keys, and wallet, and rushed out of the house, to then head to his lawyer's office.

He had to wait for 30 minutes once he got there as he had not made an appointment, but seen, as he was a valued client, he was allocated a slot.

Once he was let in to see his lawyer he was in there for about an hour, sorting out paperwork, working on the grounds for divorce and what he wanted to claim from the divorce etc.

He had decided to stick by the annulment and he hoped he would settle an agreement when the divorce hearing took place. He just hoped that Sarah did not stick by what she said because he would win, and he did not want to make this a nasty divorce, because he was not a mean person, he did not want to leave her with nothing, even considering everything he had thought the night before.

After the hour he now had a good idea of how things would be settled, regarding on how Sarah would drag this out or not, he was hopeful that he would be divorced by the end of the year, a few months from now.

He was so tense now; he needed to go relax, so he left his car outside the building, and took a walk. He had been walking for about 30 minutes, he felt a little better, and as he approached a café, the smell of coffee was too much, and he had to go in, so he did.

He got his usual coffee after a bad day, which was standard black, no silly business such as a frappuccino. No, he was drinking a man's coffee. He sat down at a corner table near the door and read the paper that had been left on the table.

He was just reading the sports page when someone cleared their throat, he looked up and saw a nice looking Latino woman, with black hair, average build, and she smiled to him, and then pointed to where he was sat.

"You're in my seat."

He looked confused for a moment but when the woman did not move he then noticed the handbag on the chair next to him, how did he miss that before. He blushed slightly, and put the newspaper back on the table, he fumbled slightly, the woman smiled a little, he was cute. He then grabbed his coffee and looked up at her, he apologized and made his way to move but she stopped him by raising her hand.

"Don't be ridiculous, you won't get a seat in here now anyways, we can just share, right?"

He hesitated a moment, then looked at the woman again, she was somewhat attractive, she seemed like a nice woman, what harm could it do, and like she said he wouldn't get a seat now, he'd have to leave. Therefore, he nodded, said okay, and sat back down.

"Erm, I'm Jack by the way."

He smiled somewhat awkwardly at her. She laughed slightly at this, and then smiled.

"The names Ana-Lucia." She holds out her hand and he shakes it, firm grip, he noticed, he was not sure but he got a weird vibe off her, a somewhat 'butch' vibe, maybe he had nothing to worry about after all.

"Ana-Lucia, I guess this paper is yours?"

"It's okay, I wasn't really reading it anyways, just waiting for a friend to arrive, you?"

Jack hesitated a moment, before deciding to be honest, well to some extent.

"I just needed a good drink, and it's too early to go to a bar." He said with a little laugh, she joined in.

"Tough day? It's never too early for a good drink."

"Well, considering I'm in work in the early hours, it's best not to have a 'good' drink."

She raised an eyebrow slightly she was quite intrigued.

"Hmm, well you're too smartly dressed to be a cab driver, too relaxed for a lawyer, what would have you up that early in the morning?"

Jack smiled a little.

"I'm a Doctor, spinal surgeon to be precise." He laughed a little nervously, he never liked talking about his career with strangers, especially women, they always felt it was some sort of chat up line, and obviously, she did, as her smile grew wider.

"Oh really, how about that."

He looked down a little nervously; he looked up and asked her.

"So, Ana-Lucia, what do you do?"

She smiled she liked how he kept saying her name.

"I'm a cop."

She said proudly, he raised an eyebrow at her, he did get a certain vibe off her that must have been it, she clearly was interested in men, from the foot that was inching closer to his leg, he sat back uncomfortably, as the foot inched even closer.

Jack quickly drank a little more of his coffee, then smiled at Ana-Lucia.

"Hmm, well I better go, nice meeting you though."

He was about to stand when she grabbed his arm, and reached into her handbag, pulling out her cell phone, he cursed himself in his head.

"If you ever want to talk, call me."

As she held open her cell she looked up at Jack, batted her eyelashes, but he just stood there looking unsure.

"You have a cell right?"

His eyes widened slightly and realized what she was waiting for he mumbled a 'shit' and she smiled, obviously finding it 'cute', he checked his pockets, his jeans. Damn, what poor luck. He silently thanked himself for forgetting his phone.

"I'm sorry; I must've left it at home."

She seemed unfazed by this as she started writing down on a napkin. She handed it to Jack; he then quickly walked to the empty counter and ordered a coffee, to go.

He rushed out quickly not even bothering to wait for his change, wanting to get out before Ana-Lucia noticed he still had a full drink at her table, and was ordering another. Luckily, she was on her cell, and wasn't aware of where he was, assuming he had already left.

He was walking down the footpath his drink too hot, in his hands, he noticed a shabby looking man walking towards him chatting away on his cell, oblivious to Jack in his path; it was a busy footpath, people either side of him, he wasn't quick enough to move out of the way. The man bumped into him, knocking his coffee over him, and a little over the man, who was know yelling at him.

"You jerk, you like spilling hot coffee on strangers?"

Jack took an instant dislike to the guy, he was the one bumped into him.

"Well, if you were watching where you were going and not on your damn cell phone!"

"Well I happened to be having an important conversation, which was cut short 'cos of your stupidity!"

"My stupidity, you walked into me! You treat everyone like trash?" Jack retorts.

The other man tensed and gripped Jack by the scruff of the neck shoving him up against the wall, Jack dropping his coffee, surprised by this outburst.

"You think you better than everyone else 'cos you got some fancy job, rich boy."

"You always feel inferior to someone better looking than you." Jack says someone cockily, a side to him coming out of him, he was unaware he had, he didn't even care if this man punched him, hell he wanted him too, just so he had a reason to punch him!

The guy seems a little surprised, and is quiet a moment before tightening his grip on him.

"You; I aint worried about some pansy boy."

Jack smirks; he had had enough of this person. He wriggles his right arm slightly, leans back as much as he could, then the next thing he heard was a smack, and saw the person falling to the floor. A few people near surprised by it moving quickly past, the man on the floor was especially shocked, now holding his jaw.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Get a life you looser." Jack says unconcernedly, he walks past the man, who does not do anything but watch him pass, then stands, and walks in the opposite direction.

Jack now realizing his chest was burning, remembered why he had got into the argument with that man in the first place, and saw the coffee on his shirt. He checked his pockets, to see if there was anything to clean himself up with, he felt a napkin, once it was in his hands, he realized it was the one that women, Ana-Lucia, she had gave it him. He hesitated a moment, then thought, 'Like it was gonna call anyways.' Therefore, he started dabbing at his shirt, then threw the soaked napkin into the nearest trashcan and walked back to his car, to go home.

* * *

**  
Thanks for reading, please leave your comments in a review, hoped you liked the chapter and it wasn't confusing. Another update can be up very soon if you want it :D thanks x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews seen as they were so great i thought id reward you and update tonight :D and dont worry they WILL meet and quite soon...maybe even the next chapter ;p so review and the next chapter maybe up pretty soon :p enjoy...**

* * *

  
Bob Dylan? Could she hear Bob Dylan? She mumbled and squinted, was she dreaming? She opened her eyes and found herself in her bed, she stretched and climbed out, still she could hear what sounded like Bob Dylan, it is him right? As she made her way closer to the living room, she realized it was playing from the CD player. She looked around the room, confused, was she dreaming, she had to pinch herself.

She shouted a hello, but got no reply, so she shouted Claire. To her luck, Claire appeared from the kitchen, and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I hope I didn't wake you, I'm just making breakfast."

"What's with the music?" She cut to the chase, and Claire looked down a moment, a bit embarrassed.

"Erm, well, it's err, it's Jack's favorite singer right, and he is my brother. Half brother, I just…I thought it would be nice to know something that he likes, if I was ever to meet him…"

"You thought maybe if you had something in common, he would like you more?"

"Something like that, I guess, listening to his favorite music is as close as I can get to knowing him."

Kate felt slightly moved by this, and a little confused. Well she knew Claire was scared of how Jack's family would react to her, plus she had said she wanted nothing to do with her father, but since she thought Jack was nice, and Margo was nice too, so maybe Claire thought Christian wasn't as bad as her mother painted him out to be.

She felt that she should do something about it, she loved Claire like a sister, and she wished she could do something to help her. Right now, she felt that Jack and Margo would welcome her warmly, Margo was nice with her, as was Jack, she had not met or spoken to Christian, but he seemed a relatively decent man, contrary to his past affairs, how mean could he be if Jack and Margo were still around him.

Kate decided to change the subject slightly.

"So, what do you make of good ol' Bob."

Claire chuckles slightly.

"He's, he's not that bad."

They both chuckle again, Kate's cell phone ringing; she noticed it was on the table in the living room, so she jogged to go answer it.

"Hello. Hey, Jack, how are you?"

Claire looked at her a little shocked, and somewhat panicky, and she ran out the living room, back into the kitchen. She heard a chuckle escape from Jack.

"Is that Bob Dylan I can hear? I told you, I've got great taste."

Kate laughs herself.

"Ha-ha, no my, my friend was listening to it, so, erm, what did you call for Jack?"

Jack hesitated a moment, she was changing the subject again, cutting their little playful banter short.

"Well, I was actually calling you back, you rang me last night but I missed it."

"Oh, yeah, erm I actually forgot what I was calling you for so it doesn't matter."

He was disappointed, and felt that she was being a bit strange with him.

"Right, erm well, I was gonna call you anyways, I was just checking to see if you'd sent all the invitations out?"

"Yeah, nearly all of them, actually we have most of them back. The party is in a few days Jack; people need some notice in advance. Why, do you have someone you forgot?"

"I, er, I was just wondering if, you had sent out my invitation."

"I wasn't aware you needed an invitation, being his son and all."

She laughed a little, he was being quite strange today, and she wondered what the real reason for the call was.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, I should be there earlier than everyone else anyways…I'm sorry to have bothered you…"

"Jack, what's going on? I know you didn't just call me to ask about an invitation."

She says concerned.

"I did, I… I was a little worried that you may have sent the invitation to my house, and if you hadn't sent it, I was gonna tell you to send it to another address."

She was confused.

"Why have you and your wife moved house or something?"

"Well, kinda. I have, erm, I've moved out, and I, I didn't want my wife to have the invitation, I don't want her grate-crashing the party, and ruin my dad's night."

Wow, she was stunned, she thought his wife was a bitch, but she didn't think they were having serious problems.

"What's happened Jack?"

"It doesn't matter, I erm, I'll see you at the party, don't forget to bring your plus one."

"Jack, wait, what's the deal…"

However, he had already hung up, and she felt offended, why did he bother calling, did he want her to know he had left his wife, did he want her to care. Because she was worried about how much she already did care for someone she had only spoken to over the phone.

She contemplated phoning him back, just as Claire walked in, and asked what Jack wanted. She went on to explain what he had said happened and Claire got her to ring him back, but she could not get an answer. She tried four times, but then got the hint he was ignoring her, well Claire did, Kate knew soon as he put the phone down on her he was avoiding talking to her about his probable divorce.

Therefore, she carried on her day like any other, but not being able to get Jack from her mind, and she remembered the dream she had of that brown-eyed stranger, she had not had that dream now ever since Jack called. Which was strange but she did not think anything of it. Only that she was creating up a person who had all the traits her husband did not, and when Jack called she found a 'real' person, real being that she only spoke to him over the phone, but it created some kind of an escape from the life she lived with her husband.

...

What was happening to him, he sat staring at the phone, why was not he picking it up. He knew why, he had panicked and he was scared, scared that she was the first and the only person he wanted to talk to about his divorce and they didn't even know each other, why was it that he felt such a strong connection to her, even though they've only spoken over the phone? Maybe that should change.

It was now night and Jack was wondering whether to call Kate back, and to try to explain a little why he did what he did, when his phone rang, he answered quickly thinking it was Kate calling back, did he not learn anything from the last time.

"I'm glad you called, I'm sorry about earlier…"

"You're sorry, that's nice, but it doesn't explain why I got a call from your lawyer about our divorce!"

"Sarah?" Crap! He should really learn to check his phone.

"Who else are you going to divorce or is that another thing you've failed to tell me!"

"I've told you there's no one else…"

"Yet, both times I've called you, it's as though you were waiting for someone else…"

"I've told you, it's no one, just the party planner, I kinda snapped at her earlier, and I wanted to apologize…"

"I don't believe that for a second, you and this party planner seem to have something more going on than who's sitting where…"

"Look, even if there was something going on, which there isn't, it's got nothing to do with you who I see from now on!" He snapped.

"Oh, but it has everything to do with our nuptial agreements. If I find out you've been unfaithful Jack, I'm gonna take you for all you're worth!"

"Like you're miss innocent Sarah, you act like you're some doting wife I came home to every night, when you're the opposite. Don't try to fight me in this divorce Sarah, otherwise prepare to go away empty handed."

"We'll see Jack. You want a divorce, you'll get it, but you're not getting rid of me so easily!"

"Well at least I don't need to see you until the hearing, you're no longer welcome at my father's party, and I no longer want you calling this number!"

With the final word spoken Jack hung up, both he and Sarah feeling pretty peeved off.

...

Finally, the day had arrived; tonight was his father's party. Tonight he would meet Kate, he felt quite nervous considering the last time they spoke ended with him putting the phone down on her, and then ignoring her calls. So, he hoped tonight would be good. It was early, he had put his alarm on for 8.00 am so, he would have plenty of time to go pick up his new suit from the shop; and then, head over to his parents house, and help make sure everything was ready for the party. Leaving him with time to go back home, shower and then change, before heading back to his parents place early. That is if everything went according to plan, but how much could go wrong.

Traffic had always been the thing he despised the most, it was so boring, moving at a snails pace. He could not believe the traffic was this busy at this hour of the morning, road works, another thing he disliked.

Finally, traffic was moving, and he could get the first thing of his list done. He had just pulled into a parking space, and was making his way to the shop where he had bought his new tailored Armani suit, ready for collection.

He waited patiently, as the women went and got his suit. Although he was confused when she came back empty handed, and his features matched that of the women. What, the hell, was going on?

"I'm sorry Sir, I can't find your suit, it seems to have already been collected. I'll go and check with the manager."

Oh no, this was not good, although he had a sinking feeling of what had happened to his suit. He just hoped she had not burned or cut it up. The manager then appeared, a petite brown-haired woman.

"I'm sorry for the wait Mr. Shephard, but your wife already collected your suit yesterday evening, before closing. She said you had a big surgery and could not collect it yourself, I assumed she was telling the truth… Oh, I am sorry."

"No, this is perfect; this is great, just what I needed. We're not even divorced and she's already taking my things." He says sarcastically.

"I am sorry Mr. Shephard; we don't normally allow items to be collected by anyone other than the name on the proof of payment. All I can offer you is my regards, and a different suit. Although it won't be the one you were after, you can have any of the ones in the back room…Yes I am sure, you are a very valued client Mr. Shephard, and well, the suits in the back were made to order, but have not been collected, so after 6 months we give them to charity."

"And, I'm a charity case?" He raised one eyebrow at the manager who blushed under his gaze.

"No, but, well, the suits are all of our most high-esteemed quality. I'm sure we can find a suit to match your required needs."

"I can't thank you enough; I don't think I'd have the time to go searching anywhere else."

"I'll help you personally Mr. Shephard."

"Call me Jack, again thanks, I really appreciate it."

Unbeknownst to Jack, this was all down to his newly separated status, and the manager's single one. The manager was not doing this just for Jack, granted the reasons she provided him with were valid, they do give the un-collected suits to charity, but Jack was more than just a charity case, she had her eyes on him. The manager's year in tailoring would come in very handy. She smiled to herself as she led Jack into the back room.

"Okay, we've got, Prada, Canali, Brutini**,** Ralph Lauren, although I'd suggest either a Calvin Klein or a Dolce and Gabbana, from what I can see the only Armani… yep, would be too small."

The manager says going through racks and holding out a suit before putting it back.

"Well what would you suggest?"

"Well, the Gabbana is a great suit; this one in particular is made with the up most precision. Standard black, it would look great on you."

Jack blushes slightly, and looks down a moment before looking up and nodding.

"Well, lets go with that, shall I go try it on?"

The manager smiles and hands Jack the Black Dolce and Gabbana suit pants, and Jacket.

Jack closes the curtain behind him as he changes into the suit.

As Jack, walks out somewhat embarrassed, with his head down, the manager smiles.

"It looks great; the pants are a little long, although I can sort that out for you. All you need now is a shirt to go with it, what were you planning on wearing? We have a great selection of ties available."

"Erm, just a plain white shirt." He mumbles.

The manager shakes her head.

"No, we can't have that, I'm sure we have a shirt around here some where."

The manager fingers through the racks. Jack could not believe his luck.

"Okay, you have to tell me. A guy pays what, $600 for a suit and pays for it but doesn't come to collect it. Who would do that?"

The manager smiles and stops what she was doing and turns to Jack, and gestures to the suit he was wearing.

"About a month before he was due to get married, the guy found out his wife was nearly 3 months pregnant…"

"And why was that a big deal…"

"...The guy didn't believe in sex before marriage, there was no way the baby was his…"

"So the wedding was called off…man that must have sucked." Jack felt a little uneasy at the thought of wearing that guys suit, but hey bad news for the guy, lucky for him.

"I know, and it was the best friend too…Now you have an interesting story you can tell whilst drinking wine and sharing funny anecdotes."

"I don't know about that, if I told them the full story of how I got the suit, I would then have to explain about my wife, and I'm not prepared to tell over 60 strangers that."

"You told me." The manager said simply, but confusing Jack for a moment, told her what?

Jack looked down; oh, my god was she hitting on him. He smiled a little, this time feeling quite flattered. She wasn't ugly either, she was rather pretty, and even if she was purely doing him this huge favor based on her liking him, then so what, it was just some harmless flirting. He really did need the suit.

"Well, I've been coming here for over 6 years; I think I can count you as an acquaintance."

They both laugh slightly, then the manager goes back to fingering the rails, before she looks at Jack and back at the rail, and pulls out a black short sleeved shirt and throws it to him, he catches it and looks at it.

"It's Ralph Lauren, try it, it should fit."

Jack goes back into the changing room, and takes of the blue shirt that he was wearing, and puts on the black one, leaving the top two buttons open, and walks out to the manager whose eyebrows raise slightly.

"So what do you think?"

"It looks great. Now, how about, we sort out those pants."

The manager takes Jack back into the shop and turns the pant legs up slightly, taking her time measuring up the legs. Once finished Jack goes back to change into his clothes and gives the manager his new suit and shirt, she then places them in a bag and Jack's ready to leave.

"If you're ever short on stories, you know where I am."

Jack smiles at the manager who blushes slightly.

"Thanks, I'll remember that, bye."

"Bye, Jack."

The manager flutters her eyes one last time as Jack then turns and makes his way out the shop, damn that man was hot she mutters. Jack lets out a relieved breath, and heads back to his car, then heads to his parents place. One emergency avoided, he just hoped that he did not have any more.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Not much Kate but I can assure you there will be next chapter and you guys will definably be rewarded for the wait :p review and the meeting will be here much quicker than you thought...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well thanks for all the reviews i hope you guys won't be disappointed with this meeting, it does continue next chapter and you will be rewarded more with that:p i just hope you don't get your hopes up too much as im trying to b a lil realistic an i don't think they would get together straight away there is so many things going on, but if you want something bad enough you never give up right? ;p anyways hope you enjoy...**

* * *

  
She was really nervous about today, today would be the first time she would meet Jack in the flesh, and this was a big party, so she was anxious about things going wrong. Luckily, so far, all the decorations were up, there were not many that were probably why; the food was all here in the kitchen, the wine was on its way, only the cake had not arrived.

She checked her cell again, no calls from the caterer for the cake, which was over an hour late, so she decided to ring her. When she heard a loud scream from the kitchen; she ran and saw one of the helpers on the floor clutching her ankle, glass on the floor around her.

She ran over to help, she felt terrible, wanting to help as a few more others gathered round her, when her phone rang, she answered, it was the caterers, and she stepped aside, to let the others help.

The helper was sitting on a chair whilst people cleaned up around her, she would have to go to hospital to get her ankle checked, as she was in quite a bit of pain.

Kate could not believe her luck, the caterer had gotten a flat tyre, so could not get to Kate on time. Kate had said she would go meet her, so was now talking to Margo explaining.

Kate was now in her car on her way to the caterers, she was exiting the street when she stopped to let a black bmw pass her.

...

Jack was just arriving at his parents place, and had just got through the door when his mother came and rushed towards him, rushing him back out. Two people carrying a woman. Margo was telling them to take her to his car, what?

"Jack, honey, Melanie has had bad fall, be a love and take her to the hospital, you can then go straight home and get changed, I've got all the help I need."

"But Mom, I don't even know her, I thought you…"

"No buts Jack, this is the only thing I need your help with, so don't argue with me on this, now go. Thank you."

Margo, kisses Jack on the cheek and walks back into the house, the two helpers following her, leaving Jack stood by his black bmw, keys in hand, and walks back to his drivers' side.

He gave Melanie a gentle smile when he entered, and reassured her she would be okay, and set off towards the hospital.

It was awkward for a few moments before anyone spoke, Melanie speaking first.

"Thanks for driving me; I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Don't worry about it, it's no trouble. So, you know my Mom, or Kate, who dragged you into helping?"

Melanie laughs slightly.

"I'm a friend of a friend of Kate's."

Jack chuckles a little.

"A friend of a friend; now, why would any sane good looking woman want to help set up for a retirement party on a Saturday morning, for a friend of a friend's job."

Melanie laughed a little nervously.

"Well, this 'good looking' woman has nothing better to do on a Saturday morning, well any day, so I'm the go to person when you need a spare set of hands."

She used her fingers as quotations when she said good looking, Jack felt the need somehow to cheer her up, and change the subject slightly. She was not ugly, she had probably had some bad experiences and her confidence was low because of it.

"Good job, it's a spare pair of hands, and not feet, 'cos you're down to one good foot."

They both laugh, the mood lifted.

"Yeah, it's a good job I only really need my feet to walk, so tell me, you always do as your mommy says?"

Jack blushes slightly.

"You heard that conversation…Sorry, I didn't mean any offense, I just had my day scheduled, and well I don't like things interrupting the routine…"

"You one of those suspicious people, have to do everything an exact way or something terrible will happen?"

She laughs, and Jack does too, God he probably sounded like some control freak.

"No, no, God no, erm, I just like to be organized, especially as tonight is such a big night for my Dad, and my Mom, I like to know I'd have enough time to get showered and changed and be at the party on time."

"There's no harm in that, all women do it when we're going out, we need enough time to shower, do our hair, make-up get changed…"

"Are you saying I'm a woman?" He said in mock offense.

"No, no, men do it too…"

"What, gay men? 'Cos I'm far from being gay…"

"Oh, there was never any doubt on your sexuality."

Jack smirks slightly there is a long silence when neither says anything, except the odd small exchange of how is your foot, it's not bad, until they reached the hospital where Jack helped her in and waited until she was seen, and offered to take her home, which he did.

Finally, the night was here, he was ready to set off to the party. It had only taken over an hour to take Melanie to the hospital, and then drop her off at her home. So, he had, had plenty of time to go home relax for a while, take a shower and change into his new suit and shirt. He grabbed the card, and the present from the table, and made his way out the door, arriving at his parents place 5 minutes later.

...

She let out a breath, everything was ready, people were going to start arriving in 5 minutes, so she was just discussing with Margo about what she wanted her to do.

She was now in one of the three rooms they were using, Margo in another and Christian in the first. Kate was making sure everything was correct before going into the other room with Margo.

...

A few people were already there when he arrived and more soon followed. When he entered, he went to the back room and saw his father alone with a glass in hand. He walked over to him, they hugged, and Jack gave him his card and present.

They talked for about 10 minutes, drank some wine, before Jack excused himself to go to the bathroom. He came back down after a few minutes, more people had arrived, and someone was talking to his father, so he left them alone and walked into the next room.

He quickly looked around the room a moment, before he could spot his mother, someone stood beside him and said hello.

"Hi, Jeff isn't it; you're the new Chief of Surgery, from Chicago right?" Jack does the pleasantries.

Jeff was about 5 years older than Jack his hair already graying though, he seemed a little nervous to be talking to him, maybe he thought he wanted the job, he didn't , he worked enough hours as it was, and worked hard, he wouldn't want any more responsibility.

"Yeah, I just wanted to come introduce myself, I don't think we met at the hospital, the day I came."

"No, I was doing a surgery that day." Jack replied.

Great this guy wanted to talk hospital, he was at a party, not a great one, his fathers retirement one, but it was a party nonetheless he did not want to have to talk work with people. Jeff kept talking, so Jack took the opportunity to look around the room, it may have been rude, but, he wasn't in the mood to talk about work.

His eyes scanned the room, his eyes passed a women, he noticed his mother with her. His eyes darted straight back at the women. Oh, my god, it was her! _Eyes like emeralds, her auburn locks cascading over her slender shoulders, her smile capable of touching his heart. She was the most captivating women he had ever seen. _It couldn't be true.

...

She was currently talking to Margo, and had been for most of the night; well she didn't know anyone else at the party, so it was nice that she could talk to Margo. Suddenly she stopped laughing, a heat radiated on the side of her face, she felt as if a whole room of eyes were on her. She turned to her left, as if something was calling her. Her eyes went wide.

_There he is again, the man with no name. Whose eyes are like a pool of chocolate, which brought about a hunger within her as she wished to delve into them. _His strong jaw, now tensed as his eyes dart from her eyes to her lips, downwards, and back up to her eyes.

Their gazes broken as their attentions brought to the people facing them, asking them a question. What question?

A serious case of déjà-vu, yet this time, she recognizes the women stood next to her, and she can hear what she says, although what she does say, she really has to think twice whether she had heard right, as she turns to Margo who points to the brown eyed man that's been constantly in her thoughts and…

"I see you've noticed my son."

Her son, wait her son is Jack, how can the guy she dreamt of months before she had even spoke to Jack, actually days. Wait, oh my god, he's walking over. Damn he looks better than I dreamt.

...

He could not believe it, there she was, that beautiful woman he had dreamt of, in fact that whole scene just now. How could that be, and she is with his mother? How does she know her, has he met her before? Yet he would definitely remember her. God, she was beautiful. His feet lead the way; he does not break eye contact with her now, both in some sort of trance.

He barely acknowledges his mother, but once she introduces the woman, he becomes alert. Did she just say what he thought she had, or was he just imagining things?

"Jack, I'd like you to meet Kate, the party planner, and Kate this is Jack, my son. Finally you both meet in the flesh."

Neither, Jack nor Kate spoke, both too consumed in the other, too amazed that it was them standing before them.

"Jack, close your mouth." Margo whispered sternly to Jack, but with a hint of amusement in her tone.

Margo now looks between Kate and Jack, now noticing both their eyes fixed upon the other, as if they had just, been reunited with their first love, whom had been missing for years. Both eyes darting up and down each other, checking all features of their faces, Margo walks away wordlessly.

Jack notices his mother walking away through the corner of his eye, and finally manages the courage to speak, but a loud slam of a door interrupts him, and his attention is then, turned to the entrance of the room, where a loud shriek has just come from.

He turns and cannot believe what he sees. Sarah! Her face full of rage, her eyes glazy, and puffy, her body swaying as she stands still, obviously very drunk, she begins to stagger over to him, pointing her finger between him and Kate, oh, crap, and she spits at him.

"You lying bastard! I was right, so that's her, the whore you've been cheating on me with!"

He does not acknowledge Kate's look of utter shock, and then slight disgust, but rage and disbelief takes over him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, just because I'm divorcing you doesn't mean that there's anyone else. How dare you burst in here, tonight of all nights, and insinuate that I've been unfaithful! Get the hell out!"

Sarah was shocked by Jack's outburst she swayed slightly. Jack took this opportunity to walk towards her and gently grip her by the arm and lead her out the room. This bringing her more 'alert' and she starts fighting him.

Everyone staring in disgust and shock, no one could believe, like father like son, all eyes on Kate, but once Jack said he hadn't been unfaithful and that he was divorcing Sarah, everything became clear.

Everyone had heard of Sarah's reputation, well maybe everyone, except Jack. Jack always saw the good in everybody or wanted too, sometimes, you just could not hide what was clearly the truth.

"Get your hands off me!" Sarah yells.

"No, you're leaving, you've ruined tonight enough already." Jack says his voice surprisingly calm.

"Jack, what are you going to do?" His mother asks concerned, she was now close to him, Kate standing near too. Everyone's eyes still on him, he averts everyone's gaze as he looks down.

"I'm going to put her in a cab, she's in no state to drive, and I want to make sure she gets off the property."

"I'll call you a cab; just take her outside please Jack." His mother pleads, getting a little emotional.

He nods, and leads Sarah outside, who had stopped fighting him for the time being.

Kate could not believe the scene that had just took place, well the past 4 minutes; it was remarkably too much information to take in at once. One thing she did know, Jack's wife Sarah was definitely a bitch. She looked next to her where Margo was standing, with a phone in hand, she notices tears coming down her face, and she instinctively walks towards her.

"Hey, Margo, are you okay?" Kate asks concerned.

Margo looks up at Kate and tries to give her a reassuring smile, but fails.

"I'm sorry, but after everything we've done, I've planned for tonight for years, and she has to go and ruin it. I'm sorry, I need to find a cab number, get her the hell away from my house."

Kate puts her hand over Margo's and gives her a gentle smile.

"Let me, I've got a cab number installed in my phone already, I'll ring it, you just sort yourself out, and help the guests get the party back on track."

Margo smiles a genuine smile, and thanks Kate. Margo wipes her face, then turns around and gets everyone's attention.

"Fireworks will now be starting in the backyard, and by fireworks I mean real fireworks, and not domestic disputes. So, can everyone please make their way out through the back glass doors over there?"

She points to the doors, and a few people smile from what Margo said, people do start moving though, tonight was November 5th, Guy Fawkes day, so Margo had decided it would be a good idea to have fireworks too. Although she had not planned on the first set of fireworks, she was now trying to fix the mess they had caused however.

Kate takes out her cell, and calls a cab, everyone was outside now, so she exits the room via the front, and goes to inform Jack the cab is on its way. She could safely say, this was not how she had imagined meeting Jack.

...

* * *

**So there it is, you prob agree with Kate but don't worry i have everything planned out, everything happens for a reason ;) so please review and as always a review can be up pretty quick :) thanks for reading x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys heres an update, but from your reviews i wasn't sure how you would like it, i was tempted to change it but i did do it for a reason an it would mess up the rest of the stuff ive written, so ive kept it and i hope you like it. so hope you bare with me and review :)**

* * *

  
She could here Sarah yelling before she saw her, she held her breath when Sarah pointed at her a slurred.

"Do you need to keep rubbing it in my face!"

Jack looked at her confused, then turned as she pointed and let out a sigh, before he could speak Kate did, wow, it felt strange saying her name now he knew what she looked like, knew who she was.

"The cab is on its way."

Sarah starts crying, and drops to the floor; Kate stares at her strangely, and looks at Jack with sympathy, who looks at Sarah helplessly with confusion.

"She just wants to get rid off me, so she can have you to herself! Well, I'm not moving."

Jack looks at Kate a moment; they share a look of complete cluelessness.

Jack kneels down and lifts Sarah's face, he had loved her once, and he owed it to that memory to go about this with sensitivity. Jack got out his cell phone.

"I'm just gonna make a call, you don't have to worry."

Sarah looks up at him.

"You're canceling the cab?"

Jack nods before turning away and walking closer to Kate, who now looks at him baffled.

"You're not seriously considering letting her stay here, after the scene she just caused."

"No, I'm not, but, something's not right, it's not just the drink, I'm gonna call her friend Juliet, get her to go to Sarah's place and wait for her there."

"What's wrong?" She asked with surprising concern for Sarah or Jack she wasn't sure.

"I'm not sure; I just hope it's not what's nagging at the back of my mind."

Kate didn't reply she let Jack call someone on his cell, whom had he said, someone named Juliet?

They stood in silence for a few minutes, until they saw headlights and saw the cab coming up the drive. Sarah did not even move, so Jack walked towards her, and picked her up. He placed her into the cab, she did not even fight, and he closed her door, and walked to the driver's side. He spoke to him and gave him double what he said it would be, and told him, to not let her out the cab until the destination he had said, and until a blond woman comes and gets her.

The driver was nice, and said he would do as Jack asked, all Jack could do now as the cab drove off was hope the driver was sincere and he would not be getting any phone calls from the police about his wife.

He let out a tiered sigh, and turned round, spotting Kate, he had briefly forgotten that she was there, why had she waited. She smiled at him softly, he had not needed to do what he had just now, and it was incredibly sweet and quite selfless, which in turn made him even sexier.

"That was really nice what you did just now."

He looks down a moment bashfully, which made her smile even more, was he even aware of how considerate he was. When he looked up at her it was anything but bashful, his eyes a shade darker.

"Kate." Was all he could say, as he says her name with pure desire.

"Jack…I can't believe it's you, I…"

She manages to say more words than Jack, but with just the same amount of need, before Jack closed the gap between them and his lips came crashing down on hers.

Her breath was took away, her eyes fluttered shut, her eyes rolling to the back of her head a moment, the kiss enthralling, and making her knees feel weak. Her hands grasps his hair as she kisses him back with a great passion, a passion she had never felt, the longer her lips were on his, the more she wanted him, he was like a drug, and she now craved him. Yet she now craved air more, and they broke away reluctantly. Her head resting against his, they both breathed heavily.

"We shouldn't…"

Nevertheless, their lips connected again, and as soon as his lips touched hers, her need for more of him resurfaced, and she gripped his head tighter pulling his facer closer. Kissing him hungrily, maybe a little desperately, the need to get as much of him in one kiss before she pulled away again, saying breathlessly once more.

"We can't…"

Jack pulls back slightly, her face in his hands. Her cheeks flush, her lips swollen, her eyes still holding that hunger for him, which he still held for her.

"Then walk away." He said simply.

She just looked at him, her eyes contemplating, to leave or not. Was this right, everything pointed to it being wrong, yet why did it feel so right.

With that in mind she pulls his head forward possessively, kissing him passionately, they stumble back slightly, onto the stone path, they walk backward as they kiss, their hands roaming all over each other, the need to touch, just as tantalizing as the kiss.

Her back touches something cold, the wall of the house, she leans back on it slightly for support, before she arches into him as her tongue connects with his. The taste of the champagne and a mix of something else send a shiver down her spine. She collapses against the wall as they break away once more for oxygen, his hand on the wall beside her, his chest rising before her, her hands come to rest on it, his forehead now coming to lean on hers.

Jack was about to say something when they hear a loud bang, and they step back and see the fireworks very faintly, Jack smiles, and takes Kate's hand and leads her to the left of the house. Where they walk quickly down a small path, where Jack stops and places his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet.

Where they are standing, they can see all the guests, who were a good 20 feet in front of them to the right, in the garden watching the fireworks. Another loud bang, and brilliant blues and greens lit up the sky, Kate's head naturally falls onto Jack's shoulder and they watch the fireworks together, still holding hands, not having let go.

They watched a few more fireworks when Kate looked up at Jack and he looked down at her, and they realized how romantic it was, and the passion they felt for each other reignited, and they kissed, not like before, more slowly, more lovingly. It doesn't last long however, as the hunger takes hold, and they start kissing more passionately, as though kissing each other was their only way to breath.

They start walking back, just in case anyone turned around, so they would not be able to see them.

They had broken away for air again, this time something else caught Jack's eye, he started walking onto the grass on the side of the house, to the bushes. He finds the lock after a couple of moments; he pushes the gate open to the secret entrance, leading to his cabin. He looks back at Kate a little shyly.

"Erm, this leads to my place, we can go have some privacy, erm, talk or whatever." He says a little bashfully.

She smiles and walks toward him with a slight sway of her hips taking his hand in hers. Obviously, talking being far from her mind.

They walk hand in hand to the cabin, the lack of any form of electrical lighting leading to the cabin resulting in Kate having to stay very close to Jack. They walk to the cabin talking occasionally, both thinking talk would have been awkward, but it was far from it, talk came just as naturally as it did over the phone. They do not talk about anything serious. They finally see some light ahead after about 4 minutes of walking, and they reach the cabin.

Once they enter, Kate looks around and sees the fireplace in the living room, illuminating the whole room, the heat hitting her face, and igniting a heat of her own. She looks to Jack, who looks a little embarrassed, but as soon as he looks up at Kate, she takes his face in her hands and they start what they did not finish moments before.

As they walk back again, they reach the bottom of the stairs, as they break away for air again, Jack looks at Kate and to the top of the stairs, Kate nods and responds by kissing him again, knowing what he was asking.

They continue kissing all the way up the stairs, grabbing at each other's clothes, they only pull apart shortly whilst Jack opens the bedroom door, but soon continue with kissing each other passionately, Jack's jacket now on the floor, and other items soon follow.

They collapse in a passionate heap on the bed. The rest of their clothes vanishing next, as the passion and tenderness they felt for one another, just as strong, if not more, as they continue to fulfill what their bodies were more than yearning for.

...

Ring, ring, ring, the sound of a cell phone was what woke them from their comfortable entanglement. Jack quickly looked around the room then to the floor, and to his dress slacks abandoned there; he climbs out the bed to get it before it stops ringing.

Kate cannot help but look and admire Jack's naked body especially a certain area that just caused feelings in Kate she did not know was possible. A smile instantly forms on her face, until her own phone starts ringing, and she wraps herself in the bed sheet, to get to her cell that is currently in her bag lying on the floor.

She could hear Jack speaking outside the door to his mother talk about awkward. It got even more awkward and real when she answered her own phone.

"Hello." She says in somewhat of a whisper.

"Hey, I was just calling to see how your big night was going?"

Oh crap, it was Sawyer.

If she had looked at the caller id, she would have not answered it. Damn, she cursed herself, not only for answering the phone, but also for getting in this position in the first place. Yet, she could not deny that what she just shared with Jack was amazing, because it was possibly, no was, the best sex she had ever had.

Sawyer wondering where she was, asked if she was still there, as she had not answered him, so she quickly replies.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here, yeah its erm going quite good considering." She said quickly, still in a quiet tone though.

"Considering what? Me calling, I know we haven't been speaking much considering you're at Claire's still, and you don't answer any of my calls normally…" He says the last part a little glumly.

"No, no, it's got nothing to do with you, the guy I'm doing the party for, his son's wife came and caused quite a scene, even accused me of having an affair with her husband…"

She laughs awkwardly, the accusation not that far off now.

"What, I mean; it's not true is it?" He had to ask, he wouldn't blame her if she had either.

"Of course not, I just met the guy tonight."

Shit. She curses herself, this conversation was leading to a bad end, she just hoped Jack did not come in, in the meantime and makes his presence known to Sawyer.

"Okay, I trust you. So, what time does the party end? I was kinda hoping you could come home." He says a somewhat more perky.

"Sawyer, please, we've been through this…"

"I guess you've forgotten what tonight is, this party has taken over all of your thoughts…" He says moodily.

Kate looks at the phone strangely, then at the door, she could still faintly here Jack talking to his mother. Tonight? It was November the 5th, November the 5th, besides the party, and it being Guy Fawkes day what was special…Holy shit, talk about bad timing, it made her feel even worse now. How could she forget their 4-year anniversary?

"Oh, Sawyer, I'm so sorry."

She says sincerely, getting a little emotional, the admittance not just about forgetting their anniversary.

"It doesn't matter, I've not gave you a lot of reasons to want to think about me have I… The past few months I was a real jerk, a bad husband…"

"Sawyer…I'll be there..." She says quickly, she had to do the right thing, right thing by who though?

"What? Really, good, thank you, 'cos it's a shame for all this food to go to waste."

He smirks, and a tear falls down Kate's face.

"Yeah, just give me, erm, just let me say good bye here, and I'll be home in little while."

Sawyer smiles although she could not see, but she could tell that he was happy, with an I love you said from Sawyer, she hung up. Just as Jack started to walk in, a smile on his on face looking at her in the bed sheet, her hair all tussled, and looking more beautiful to him now in that single moment.

Although the smile from his face falls, as well as another growing area, when he sees Kate wordlessly turn and start putting her underwear, and dress back on.

"What are you doing, where you going?" He asks slightly afraid.

She does not turn around, another tear falls from her face, and another, the hurt in Jack's voice evident.

"I…this was wrong, I need to go…I need to go home." She says not very convincingly.

She tries to tie the back of her dress but the tie up keeps on falling, damn, Claire had helped her put it on. She tries again, before she feels a pair of hands on her own, and a tingle makes it way up her arms and down her spine just from the simple touch.

He ties the back up, then he trails his fingers ever so slowly from the back of her neck to her shoulders, and she cannot help but hold her breath as he does so, his hands then stopping on her shoulders. They stay like that, perfectly still, all that can be heard is their slow breathing, his hot breath on her neck, and she can't do nothing but close her eyes, as he places a tender kiss on the side of her neck.

"I have to go…This was…" She quivers.

Yet, she does not move, and neither does he.

"I'm sorry." He says dejectedly.

He steps away, and she suddenly feels cold, she sees Jack go and sit on the bed, his head bowed down. She picks up the bed sheet from off the floor, goes, and places it on Jack's lap, he chuckles ever so slightly, but then things became somber, as they look into each other's eyes, and she places her hands on his shoulders.

"Will you tell your mom I had to go home to my husband, it's our anniversary…"

Jack stands, Kate falling back slightly in the process, she is now sitting on the floor staring up at Jack, her mouth gets wetter looking at his still naked body, but she also trembles slightly under his stare, she never thought she would be scared of Jack, but in that one moment, she was.

It did not last long, as she heard him try to hide a pained sob as he turned away from her, and started to put his boxers on and pants. She just sat watching him, tears silently falling down her cheeks. She never felt she could feel so horrible and torn.

"You can go. Don't worry I'll tell my mom you left when Sarah did…" He tries to sound strong, as though this wasn't affecting him, but he couldn't.

Kate is now standing; Jack quickly grabs his shirt and starts to get ready at rapid speed.

"I said you could go. You don't want to keep your husband waiting, seen as tonight is such a special night." He says fairly, sarcastically.

He cannot help the emotion that escapes him, the hurt, the anguish, the hostility.

A tear trickles down Jack's face as he starts to put his tie back on. Why had she not left, did she not know that she was making it that much harder on him. He was so taken aback by everything he had felt, all the emotions he felt in the past hour for Kate, so overwhelming.

He closes his eyes, and says heartbreakingly.

"Please, go. Go now, I'll forget about tonight, and you will too. But don't make it any harder for me now by staying here; it'd be that much harder for me to watch you leave."

Kate walks towards him, his eyes still closed; she breathes deeply as places her hands on his.

"Shh, keep your eyes closed." Her lip trembles as she leans forward on places a tender kiss on his lips. Her nose touches his as she whispers just as emotional.

"Count to five, and I'll be out the room. Don't follow me, and don't look out the window after me, it'll only hurt you more… I never expected this…Us…I'll text you when I'm at the gate."

She closed her eyes, and breathed him in one last time, she had to be strong, she turns and makes her way out the door, and down the stairs.

"One, two, three, four, five… One, two…" Barely above a whisper, as he starts to count.

He keeps counting aloud, his eyes closed tight, another tears falls down his cheek, as he continues to count, the fear not leaving, because he knew that when he opened his eyes she'd be gone. His mouth was getting dry, his palms were sweating, the cell phone in his pocket buzzes. He feels the phone vibrate against his leg, he slowly reaches into his pocket, and flips open his phone.

"Goodbye."

Was all it said, he kept staring at the words, trying to get them to sink in, was it forever, of course it was. He closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath.

"Message Deleted."

He flips his phone shut and continues to do his tie up. He then walks out of the room, and puts his jacket on. He makes his way to the bathroom, and splashes his face quickly. Dabbing at it with the towel quickly, he then throws it onto the floor, and walks out the door, and out of the house.

She took one last look towards the direction of the cabin, the darkness hiding its view, and shut the gate behind her.

* * *

**So??Let me know what you think and an update can be up real soon if you still want it. thanks for reading and your reviews are always great :D** x


	12. Chapter 12

**Aww your reviews were fantastic, I actually cried writing that previous chapter cos i could, can, see everything so clear in my head :( lol. Anyway i hope you like this new chapter and its not too jump the sharky type lol. Your reviews are great and like last chapter i was in 2 minds again whether to change it but, i don't want the pace to be too slow or boring, tell me if im wrong lmao, anyways heres the new chappie hope you like :)**

* * *

  
She paid the cab driver, and gave him a nice tip, poor guy having to listen to her cry most of the journey. She walked towards the house and walked in; as she entered, she was surprised to see the table in the kitchen decorated with candles and fancy tablecloths, and a nice looking meal too.

She looked around more candles were dotted about the place, but she could not see Sawyer, so she called out for him and wiped her face from her tears.

Sawyer appeared on the stairs and smiled at her.

"Sorry was just changing the shirt for the 4th time." He chuckles.

She laughs a little too, and then looks around the room, rather surprised and happy for what he had done and the effort he had made.

"You look great and this, it's, everything's beautiful Sawyer…"

Tears form in her eyes again, she looks up, and she swore to herself that she would not cry again.

"Not as beautiful as you." He says honestly, and she could not help the smile and tear that slipped down her face.

"I'm starving. Why don't we go eat?" He says trying to lighten the mood.

He leads her to the table, his hand on the small of her back. Her eyes go wide, and she panics, what if he could smell the sex on her, smell another guy on her? She backs away quickly, and he looks at her puzzled, before knowingly going to sit at the table.

"Sorry, I know baby steps." He says quietly.

"No, no, erm, I'm just going to go to the bathroom, freshen up." She says hurriedly, whilst walking towards the stairs.

Sawyer chuckles slightly and waves his hand telling her to go.

She was on the bottom step before she turned around and looked at Sawyer.

"Don't start without me." She says before carrying on up the stairs.

He laughed again and promised her he would not. Kate jogs up the stairs and goes straight into their bedroom. She goes to her wardrobe and to the shelf where she keeps her perfume; she sprays herself with the first perfume she got her hands on. She made sure she had sprayed everywhere before walking back down stairs.

He smelt her before he saw her, and he smiled at what he assumed was a gesture from her.

"What?" She looks at him nervously as she goes to sit down; Sawyer was still staring at her.

"I always loved that perfume on you; I remember you wore that the first time we met."

She smiled a genuine smile; she could not believe he remembered.

"It was at Ray's bar, I was sat there and you entered, as you walked by me, I said to myself, I'm gonna win that girls heart." He says warmly.

Kate smiles along with Sawyer.

"And four years on, you're still trying to win it."

It was meant as a joke, but both grimaced, any other time they would have laughed but not now. She offered him a kind smile and an apology and sawyer reached out for the bottle of wine on the table and pulled out the cork.

"Wine?" He offers.

"I don't think drinking is a good idea…" Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she thought to herself.

"Drinking is good for you."

He smirks at her, but she was not convinced. They still had a bit to work on before they could do the jokes.

"Don't worry, it's cranberry juice, I just put it in here, to well, look the part." He admits with embarrassment.

He looks down feeling rather hopeless but Kate places her hand on top of his, and smiles at him.

"I'd love some." She gave his hands a small squeeze before sitting back in her seat.

Sawyer smiles and laughs as he pours her a glass.

"Good, because we aint got out else in, you would've been on tap water."

They both laughed, and then Kate realized that he was probably not joking, he must have spent a small fortune on all of this, but he was jobless, he could not afford all this, the food looked expensive. She laughed at herself, how does food look expensive?

"How did you pay for all this?" She asks concerned.

Sawyer lets out a little chuckle.

"You never did like being kept in the dark."

He continues on, as Kate's expression doesn't falter.

"I got myself a job. I can afford this."

Kate's mouth opens a little in shock, it wasn't that she didn't believe he could find a job, he was qualified, she just didn't think he wanted one, or was willing to try. Yet if tonight was showing anything, he was really making an effort.

"That's great, that's really great. You should've told me though." She says sincerely.

"Well, I tried, but you wanted your space, I was giving it you, and anyways, if I told you, you probably would've thought it was just some game to get you home." He added a little sadly.

"Well I'm proud of you, I'm here now, and I would like to know, please."

He smiles a little and nods, but shrugs his shoulders.

"It's just at Jonny's timber yard, shifting some stuff, helping out; it's not much but…"

"It's great, it's a job, you went out and got it. So you're trying." She says honestly.

Sawyer looks up at her hope in his eyes.

"So, you'll come back home?"

"Lets see how tonight goes okay, and we'll work from there." She says cautiously.

That was enough for sawyer though, and he smiled and they both started eating their meals. Tonight was a going to be deciding night, she would need to see how it affected her, granted she didn't think anything more was gonna happen between her and Jack again, unless Claire made contact with him. Oh my God!

Her eyes widened, she looked down and carried on eating, hoping Sawyer had not seen. Jack was Claire's brother, half brother yes, but still her brother and she had slept with him. Not only that, but she had obviously left him very hurt, she was too. Yet they were both married, nothing could really have happened, well any further than it had already.

And, well, she was not getting divorced, not yet; she did love Sawyer, but tonight was hopefully going to show her whether she was still _in_ love with him, and whether she still wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

If only her and Jack had met later, well earlier, they could have been happy. She shakes her head, could have been happy, she was basing her whole life on one mind blowing night of sex and a couple of hours of phone conversations.

She looked at sawyer, looked at the table and around the place, home, this was reality. She had to stop living in a dream world, yeah this wasn't perfect, sawyer wasn't, she wasn't, but it was life, real life. Maybe if she put more effort into that, than some dream she would be in a better place. If life had taught her anything, it was that, all the best fairytales are in books for a reason, because they don't last otherwise; was so true, life is never perfect, she just had to stop wishing for more, because she would never get it.

**...**

_**1 month 2 weeks later.**_

"Have you got the banner?"

"Yes, yes I've got it; I'll be there in about 5 minutes."

"Thanks Claire, I'll see you soon."

She hung up and looked around the room, there were still plenty of things to do, so she went and started on her to-do list, by the time Claire had arrived she had ticked off another two things.

She was just setting up the ladder as she heard Claire arrive.

"I've got it."

She comes over to her and hands her the banner, she turns and climbs up the ladder, and pins one side of the banner up. As she straightens herself up at the top, she suddenly feels light headed, and sways slightly, causing a very concerned Claire to let out a gasp, quickly going over to the ladder and leading a confused Kate down.

"Kate are you ok?"

Kate rubs her head.

"Erm, I'm, I've got to…"

She jumps up and runs to the nearest bathroom. Claire looking after her worried then runs off after her.

"Kate, honey, you okay?"

Claire asked concerned as she stood outside the toilet cubicle hearing Kate retching.

Another minute passed, and Claire waited anxiously outside, when she saw the door open, and a pale looking Kate walk out, a hand on her stomach and another on her mouth. She walks towards the sink and splashes her face with water.

"Kate?"

Kate turned to look at Claire, she looked very pale, and drained of energy, how she had not, noticed this before, she cursed herself.

"I'm fine Claire, just a bug or something, probably those chillies we had last night, didn't agree with me."

She says quite relaxed, although it does not do much good to relax Claire.

"I'm not sure Kate, I'm fine, are you sure it's not something else…"

"I'm fine! Look people react differently, everyone's body is different, mine just reacted badly, you didn't, it'll pass…"

She tries to pass it off but Claire would not drop it, there was more to it.

"You weren't sick last week."

Kate looks at her confused.

"What?"

"Last week, we had the chillies then, and about a month before that too, Kate we always eat them and you've never reacted like this to them before. What is it you're not telling me?

Kate looks down, avoiding Claire's concerned look, she did not think she could feel any worse, but she felt this one in the heart, Claire was her best friend, she deserved the truth after everything she has done for her. She swallows hard as takes a moment to get the courage to speak.

"…I'm late."

Claire's forehead scrunches up, her eyebrows coming together.

"Late for what…the party doesn't start till…"

Her eyes widen, Kate still hasn't looked at her, Claire can't speak, she couldn't be, no, at least…Her eyes widen even more if that were possible, and a gasp escapes which causes Kate to look at her ashamed.

"You didn't…"

A tear makes it way down Kate's cheek, as she tries to find a way to explain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything."

Another tear falls, and another, her shoulders begin to shake as she continues to tell Claire.

"I didn't know what to do…I don't…I'm sorry Claire, I never meant to hurt him, hurt you."

Claire looks away a moment, trying to gather all the information, and make sense of it all. She looks back to Kate, whose shoulders are shaking, and she walks over to her, pulling her into a hug, she was her best friend, she hated seeing her cry.

"It'll be okay, everything is gonna be fine, just breathe."

Claire rubbed soothing circles on Kate's back, and waited until her breathing evened out to step back and hold her face in her hands.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?

Kate takes a deep breath and nods.

"I'm over 5 weeks late, I'm never this late."

"So you haven't taken a test?"

Kate shakes her head, and wipes her eyes.

"I, no, I think I just…if I didn't see it staring me in the face, I could ignore it, it might not be true."

"Well, we're gonna finish up here, and then we're gonna find out."

Kate smiles a little at Claire.

"You don't need to do this."

"Don't be ridiculous Kate, you go sit down, and I'll put the banner up and then we can go."

"Thank you."

Claire smiles and nods.

"We should get back out there."

Claire says softly, then turns around and head out the bathroom, Kate nods to herself and looks in the mirror one last time, her eyes glance at her stomach, her hands self-consciously come to her stomach, and she turns to the side looking at herself on the mirror, then turns and leaves the bathroom.

* * *

**So??I hope you liked it your thoughts are very much appreciated :) if you want things explained I will gladly explain the best i can without giving too much away ;p as the whole point really is too have a few shocks as people are connected in more ways than you think ;p please review i can update pretty quickly if you want it :D x**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys your reviews are the best really they make me smile :D lol I'm updating tonight cos i can't help but spoil u ;p but it is a little short this chappie but things do get rolling in the middle as the beginning is just setting the tone, the build up. So i hope you've like what i've set up in this chapter so read on and hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Claire says softly, then turns around and head out the bathroom, Kate nods to herself and looks in the mirror one last time, her eyes glance at her stomach, her hands self-consciously come to her stomach, and she turns to the side looking at herself on the mirror, then turns and leaves the bathroom.

Claire finishes putting the banner up, and then puts away the ladder, before she leaves she walks over to one of their assistants.

"Hey Beth, can you get started on that list of Kate's, there's only a few things left to do, we just need to pop out for a moment. Thanks a lot, we shouldn't be too long, but if the caterer comes, make sure he puts the food in the back room, not the front. The back, not the front, you got it, right, okay, see you soon."

With everything okay, here she walks back over to Kate, and they wordlessly make there way out to Claire's car.

Another one.

"Claire do we really need to get all these, two pink lines are enough as it is."

Claire stops and puts the pregnancy test in her hands back on the shelf.

"They always say to get more than one type of pregnancy test, to be sure."

Kate shakes her head a little and manages a small smile, this is why she loved Claire even in the gloomiest moments she could manage to make her smile.

"Yeah, well, I think 5 different tests are enough, how big do you think my bladder is."

They both start laughing.

"Fine, 5 it is, although that reminds me, I think we need to go get some drinks after here."

Claire turns around and starts to walk to the checkout, Kate following next to her shaking her head again.

"You know I think I'd need to drink a whole tank if you had your way with the sticks."

They start laughing again, Claire turns to look at Kate and gives her a gentle smile.

"Yeah, well we just want to know right, and well, this is only a start you're gonna have to get a proper exam or whatever, if these things turn out positive."

"Yeah I know, but that's not the part I'm worried about."

Claire tries to give her a reassuring smile, which Kate tries to return but both failing miserably, both knew that if these tests turned positive and it looked more than likely, that they were just delaying the inevitable, as she was quite late for it to be just a mistake. That they both knew how much this would affect, so many people's lives.

They paid and left, and drove to Claire's place, which was a 20-minute drive; they stayed silent the whole ride, both anxious, and honestly just out of words to say for the time being. This whole, possible pregnancy already causing an impact on Claire and Kate's relationship and it was not, even really known if she was in fact pregnant. Just the fact that she had lied to her about what happened between to her all those weeks ago.

...

One, two, three, four, five, all with the same result, was she expecting anything else? She took a deep breath, and felt a hand squeeze her own. Only now realising that she was shaking, she wipes a tear that had escaped.

"I'm here for you, whatever happens, whatever you decide to do, I'll be here for you."

Claire squeezes her hand again, and then places an arm around Kate's shoulder, supporting her.

"You know though, you're gonna have to tell them both pretty soon."

Kate nods, her friend right, she couldn't keep lying, she couldn't keep pretending.

"He probably won't even answer my call, probably doesn't even remember me."

"That's bull and you know it. Ring him already."

She lets out a deep breath, Claire being the only sensible person lately. She grabs her cell out her jeans pocket and searches through her contacts. Jack's number still there amongst her others, she wasn't sure why she had kept, it, wasn't sure why she sat staring at it most nights. Maybe out of comfort, her routine seeming messed up. She dials, waits, the dial tone stopped, a voice. Which wasn't Jack's was it the right number, she checked the i.d.

"Hello." They both say at the same time.

"Erm, this is Jack Shephard's phone right?" Kate asks a little unsurely, she holds her breath.

"Yeah, this is his cell, would you like me to give him a message, he's just in the shower, he should be out soon though, he's been in there for like half an hour."

Kate's forehead scrunches up, her eyebrows knit together, what was a woman doing answering Jack's cell, she had obviously been there at least half an hour as she knew Jack had been in the shower that long, why was she there?

She doesn't have much time to think it over as the woman speaks again.

"Look Kate, I know who you are, Jack's told me what happened between you too, I don't wanna sound rude, but if you're just calling to mess him about then I'm not gonna tell him that you called."

Kate stared at the phone, why would she mess Jack about. Who was this woman? It definitely wasn't Sarah, she had heard her voice enough the night of the party.

"I, I wouldn't mess Jack about." She finally manages to speak. She hears the woman scoff; she was taking an instant dislike to her.

"You already have, you know, if you were always planning on going home to your husband, you should've just stayed away from Jack, instead of messing with his heart. He doesn't give his heart to just anyone."

Maybe this woman was right, maybe this whole thing was a mistake, and in telling Jack, would only cause him more heartache, maybe Jack was better of with this woman, she clearly knew Jack. Seemed to have his best interests at heart, but this was not just about the two of them anymore.

"Look, I appreciate you looking out for Jack, but I can assure you, I'm not calling to mess him about, I wouldn't, I just, I just need to talk to him."

She can tell the woman is contemplating her integrity, what had Jack told her about her?

"I'll tell him you called, that's all I can do, it's up to him if he calls you back though."

Kate closed her eyes a moment.

"How do I know you're even gonna tell him?"

She finds herself saying aloud.

"I guess you're just gonna have to take my word on it, it's all you've got."

Kate wipes her face she was right, it was all she had.

"Right, erm, can you tell him it's really important that he calls me back."

"I'll pass it on."

"Thank you, thanks for being there for him, you're a lucky woman."

With that said Kate hangs up, not even giving the woman a chance to reply, a confused looking Claire tries to ask her what happened, but all Kate can do is just place her head in her hands, praying that he would call her back.

"Was that my cell?"

She looks to see a towel clad Jack walk into the living room. She hesitates a moment before holding the phone up for him.

"Yeah, it was Kate. She wanted you to phone her back, said it was important."

She says carefully, knowing how sensitive the subject of him and Kate still was. Even though there never was a he and Kate before, they did share something rare, and she could only imagine passionate, she watched as his face fell, and his eyes glazed over.

Then something took over, a slight anger, and he turned around and headed towards his bedroom.

"You not gonna call her back?"

She shouted and regretted when he turned sharply to look at her.

"Since when did you care about Kate?"

"I don't. Jack, look I'm not gonna fight with you to get you to call her…"

"Good." He cuts in, and carries on.

"I can't see how important it can be if she was gonna tell me over the phone, and I don't much care for listening to her talk about how sorry she is, I'm over it."

"Jack."

She knew he was just tryin to convince himself by convincing her that he was over his thing with Kate, but, she was not convinced, and she could tell when he said it, he didn't really believe it either.

He bowed his head then looked up at her and tried to give her a smile.

"Look, we have plans for tonight, I'm not letting anything spoil them. This is our routine, Friday night. We're going to have some fun okay."

She just smiled as Jack nodded as to tell himself that he was going to have fun, and then he turned to his bedroom to obviously get changed.

"What was all that about, you didn't tell him." Claire asks.

"Because it wasn't him who answered, it was some woman."

"Oh." Was all she could say, both their faces matching as they ponder what this meant.

"But you are gonna call him back right, you still need to tell him."

Kate sighs.

"I know, but, the woman said she'd tell him, I'm just gonna wait see he if he calls back, and if 2 days pass and he's not called then, I'll try again."

"Well, there's no point sitting around waiting, you might as well go and tell Sawyer. Save all the ringing business Kate, just go over there and tell him." Claire tells her a little sternly.

Kate nods, and rubs her head, then squeezes the bridge of her nose, before she stands.

"Right, if I'm not back in 5 hours call the police."

She tries to joke but Claire's eyes widen as she stands too, grabbing her coat just as Kate is. Kate stops and looks at her. Kate raises her eyebrow, and Claire shakes her head disbelievingly.

"You really think I'm gonna let you go alone. He's hit you before for no reason, what will he do now he has a reason to hit you…I mean, he shouldn't hit you…but…"

"Relax Claire, I know what you mean, don't you know that's what I've been thinking too, why I've had such a hard time plucking up the courage just to take a test. I know how big a deal this is, this is gonna change so many people's lives, and not just for the better."

Claire squeezes Kate's arm, as she smiles knowingly.

"Most of us, it's for the better. I think Sawyer will be the only exception."

"Remind me why we're telling him first?" She tries to smirk but the fear is evident in her smile.

"Kate, the sooner you tell him, the sooner you can start to move on. He may just surprise you."

They both make their way out and head to Claire's car, and head towards Kate's and Sawyer's place. Well Sawyer's after tonight, actually it had pretty much been Sawyer's house for the past 2 months, as she has still been living with Claire, only seeing Sawyer 3 times a week, even that had dwindled down to the only a night this past week.

"I'll wait for you out here, after 2 hours I'm coming in."

Kate smiles at Claire's protectiveness.

"I doubt I'll be in there 10 minutes once I tell him."

With a hesitant smile shared between them, Kate undoes her seatbelt and makes her way towards the house, opening the door, and walking in.

...

* * *

**Oooh, so what did you think? A few things still to be revealed and somethings coming up in this chapter that will need to be revealed too, they will i can assure you that they will..if you review ;p hehe and again an update can be up about tuesday? it is quite angsty though and i hope it surprises some of you but makes you happy at the same time lol. thanks for reading x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys thanks sooo much for your reviews i hope you wont be disappointed with this update. As promised it is here and Sawyer's reaction i hope it may surprise you an i hope its a good surprise lol and just wanted to say if this fic gets to the 100 review mark the 100 reviewer will get a lil reward lol anyways heres the fic hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

  
They both make their way out and head to Claire's car, and head towards Kate's and Sawyer's place. Well Sawyer's after tonight, actually it had pretty much been Sawyer's house for the past 2 months, as she has still been living with Claire, only seeing Sawyer 3 times a week, even that had dwindled down to only a night this past week.

"I'll wait for you out here okay, if you're not out after 2 hours I'm coming in."

Kate smiles at Claire's protectiveness.

"I doubt I'll be in there 10 minutes once I tell him."

With a hesitant smile shared between them, Kate undoes her seatbelt and makes her way towards the house, opening the door, and walking in.

"Sawyer, are you here?"

She asks looking around the bottom floor of the house. She turns around to see Sawyer smiling.

"Hey, what you doing here, you didn't tell me you we're coming over tonight, I would've prepared something."

He walks towards her to place a kiss on her cheek, she freezes, he realizes this and steps back puzzled.

"What's going on Kate?"

"I…you may wanna sit down."

A tear slides down her face, Sawyer reaches out to wipe it but she steps back.

"Don't…"

Sawyer looks confused and hurt, his eyes widen a little before asking Kate.

"What happened Kate, tell me. Please."

"I'm pregnant." She chokes out as another tear roles down her face; she closes her eyes tightly, unsure of how Sawyer was going to react.

"What…how…how far are you?" His voice trembles slightly.

She opens her eyes to see Sawyer's eyes filling up, but still holding a tiny amount of hope.

He continues.

"Cos I mean, the last time you and I…the last time we…that was at least 4 months ago…is that why you've been…Oh my god…"

He walks slowly towards the couch; he collapses down, his head in his hands. He slowly lifts his head to look at her.

"You weren't pregnant when…when I hit you?"

A tear manages to escape his eye, and make his way down his cheek. Kate quickly shakes her head and walks closer to him sitting on the couch beside him. She reaches for Sawyer's hand and squeezes it.

"No. No, I wasn't pregnant. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." More tears make there way down Kate's face, she's surprised when she feels Sawyer squeeze her hand back and say.

"Who's the lucky guy." He still can't help the emotion that escapes him as he tries to sound strong.

Kate looks at him surprised, and overwhelmed by his acceptance of it all, she couldn't speak and Sawyer smiles a little telling her that he was okay, that she could tell him.

"There is no one else…there was, but erm, it's really complicated."

She rubs her forehead, and she feels Sawyer squeeze her hand again, this causing her to say something, she needed to know.

"Why are you being so understanding, I thought, I thought you would…?"

"Hit you? Is that it…is that what you really think of me?"

He takes his hand back hurt, as Kate looks down embarrassed.

He looks at her, and hesitates a moment, before replying honestly.

"I knew it was over between us, it wasn't even the moment I…I hit you, I, I guess we've been trying to ignore it for so long, we didn't even realize the moment when it all had faded away."

Another sob escapes her.

"I do love you though Sawyer, and, that's, I guess that's why this is so hard."

He smiles a gentle knowing smile, then comes to sit back down next to her.

"Loving someone and being in love with someone is two totally different things."

"You, been reading my romance novels again." She asks, they both laugh through their tears.

"Anyone who's been in love before knows the difference between the two. I think we were both just afraid of being alone, that we we're just waiting around until we found that one person that we could grow old with."

"But I don't have anyone else…He doesn't…He won't speak to me."

"But he's the one you want to grow old with?"

She looks away uneasy, sure Sawyer was taking this really well, but talking to him about Jack was another thing all together.

Sawyer senses her uneasiness, hell he was uneasy himself, but he knew he had to be the bigger man, there have been times in this relationship that he couldn't even call himself a man, he at least wanted to end their marriage being the good guy, not some drunk who hit her.

"Sawyer, I, I never could've imagined you being this understanding about everything. God I cheated on you! I've got pregnant by another guy, and all you can say is, is he the one?"

Sawyer looks away, and refrains himself from saying what he was going to, and, looks at Kate.

"What do you want me to say! Do you want me to tell you how much this is killing me, being the bigger man! But it's the only way that I can find peace with the end of our marriage. If this is all I get out of us, let me have this, let me walk out of this marriage knowing that I did all I could to make this easy for you." He lets out a breath.

"We just couldn't stop, nothing else mattered, nothing else was on our minds except each other… but, we we're both, are both married. Nothing could've happened." Her mind seems some place else as she tells him.

"But it can. Kate, if you want it, want him, and if he wants you, don't let him slip away. I know that a real family is all you've ever dreamt of Kate, so don't be afraid to dream. Don't be afraid to go after him."

Wow. A silent, happy tear trails down her cheek, and she smiles at Sawyer.

"I hope you practice what you preach."

Sawyer looks at her with a slanted smile.

"If I'm doing this, you're doing it too. I'm not walking away knowing I've left you all alone, because whatever does or doesn't happen with Jack, I've got part of my dream already, I can live with that. But, I can't live with knowing you're alone, so promise me, promise me you'll find your person."

Sawyer nods gently and wipes his face.

"I promise."

Kate wipes her face as she stands; she holds Sawyer's gaze, both know that everything is going to be different now, Sawyer opens his arms slightly and Kate hesitates for about a second before walking forward and wrapping her arms around Sawyer's neck.

"You make good on that promise okay."

"I will, just let me know when you want me to phone the lawyers."

Kate stands back; she nods, and then walks past Sawyer, before pausing at the door. She fiddles with her hands, he wasn't sure what she was doing, but he knew then, when he saw her place her house key on the small rounded table bedside the door, and as the door shut behind her, he knew, he had to figure out how to move on.

The sound of the door closing echoed through her ears all the way to the car, where an anxious Claire was still sitting watching the house.

As she closed the door to the car, all other sounds vanished, she didn't hear Claire ask how it went, how Sawyer reacted, if she was okay, she was still trying to rack her own brain around it all.

She somehow answered Claire.

"He was great, is a good break up really possible, I don't know how to describe what happened just now. Just that we both know where we stand now, where we want to go next, and we know that isn't with each other."

"Wow, I told you he may surprise you, I never knew I'd be surprising myself though by saying that."

"Can we, can we just go home."

Home, that's what it was now to Kate, all she had. Claire nods and starts the car, and they set of back to their place, no other words spoken the entire journey home.

...

He felt terrible not calling her back, he was torn, a part of him wanted so much to know what she wanted, and just to hear her voice again, but the other part, the part that won out last night, the part that thought, would he end up back at square one? Could he take the risk, and end up some place new, or back where he started, where he's still trying to get out off.

He had to try and push those thoughts aside for the time being, his divorce was finalized today, and he was going to go see Sarah. He couldn't go looking like he did, or they might consider locking him up in there too. Maybe it would be better, why did he say that, being in a place like that wouldn't do him any good, and it's only helping Sarah because they make sure she can't harm herself.

He went to his bathroom and shaved before going to put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He grabbed his leather jacket and his cell and his keys, and headed to his car and towards the institute.

...

* * *

**Oooh so what has happened to Sarah? Why was Sawyer so great is it just because he's such a great guy??? ;p And will Jack phone her back, when will he find out?? All will be revealed soon don't worry and I may do the flashbacks i'm not sure yet but you will get your answers soon :D thanks for reading please let me know what you think :) x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys thanks so much for your reviews :D You're all so great. Sorry not updated in a few days I've not been very well and haven't been too well. But better now, and going pub tonight :D So here's a little update and hopefully i can update over the weekend, probably not tomorrow as that will be hangover day lmao :p hope you like it, you've got a few answers in this one too. So enjoy...**

* * *

The same sight greeted him as always, the man in the robe sat on the bench, staring far out into somewhere only known to him. He walked past the woman who would always call him John, and ask why he never visited her no more.

Some people he wishes he didn't have to visit, but being the man he was, he wanted to make sure she was okay, he didn't want her to be alone in a place like this. Especially since her friend Juliet wouldn't come see, her, granted she was the reason she was in here in the first place. Part of him, when he found out, wished that he would have been there to see Sarah go all crazy and beat Juliet up, he had never liked her, but the sensible part in him, knew he wouldn't have liked seeing Sarah loosing it like that.

He signed in, got his badge, and said his hello to the woman behind the desk, he had never learnt her name, and he didn't want to, he wasn't going to make this a regular thing. He walked through the doors, and found the table that she was sat at, he went and sat in the chair opposite her.

"Hey Sarah. How are you feeling today?"

He plays with his hand as he awaits her answer, he never felt comfortable being in a place like this.

"Today's a good day, considering what's happening."

"Yeah, I'll still come see you, if you want me too, I know you don't have anyone else."

He says the last part carefully, after her breakdown, and the truth had come out about her bipolar disorder, a lot of her parents friends had been shocked and shunned her parents until they too shunned her. He could not believe parents could do that, choose a society of toffee-nosed people over their own daughter.

"We're no longer married now Jack, there's nothing tying you to coming here."

She does not look at him as she speaks her voice hoarse.

"I know, I'm not obligated to come, I wasn't even this past month, but I've still come and visited you."

"I really appreciate it. But, Jack, it's okay to let go, it's okay to move one. You can never fully move on if you're still visiting your ex-wife in the nut-house."

"Don't call it that. You're getting better, just keep taking your pills and you'll be let out."

That's what had been wrong, why she seemed to suddenly change personalities within a month. She'd stopped taking her pills, pills he never knew she had, for a disorder he didn't know she had either.

She looks at him as a tear, roles down her face, he takes her hand and squeezes it before letting it go, and sitting back in his chair.

"I will, and I won't be stupid again. So, you not gonna tell me about her?"

Jack looks at her shocked, he tries to play it cool, and act as though he doesn't know what she's on about.

"I, I don't know what you're on about?"

He had to mumble didn't he, he curses himself, and Sarah laughs a dry laugh.

"Just because I'm in here, don't think you can play the crazy card, I'm not stupid Jack, even when I was going mad at you, and accusing you of those things. I know, there was still some sense of truth too them."

Jack looks away. He felt terrible after that night, after Sarah had come in and accused him of having an affair with Kate, and he'd so angrily told her that he wasn't and that he was so tiered of her saying it, that he ended up doing exactly what she said 2 minutes after she left in a cab.

"You don't need to try and spare me my feelings Jack, I know something happened the night of the party with you and that woman."

His head darts towards her, his eyes questioning.

"What? How do you…Who?"

"Juliet saw your mom the other week, your mom told her how down you were over this girl you'd lost."

"How did my…But, then how did you find out?"

"Juliet. She came and visited me the other day, at first, I was happy, and surprised, I thought, maybe she came to accept my apology. But, it seemed, all she was after was revenge. Although, I had the last laugh, I already knew, kind off, and she left, having not getting the result she had wanted."

Jack looks at her sadly; Juliet could be such a spiteful bitch.

"It doesn't matter what happened that night, or before. I can't change it, she went back to her husband, and I can't expect anything more."

Sarah reaches out for Jack's hand and he takes it.

"But you can change what happens from on. The future is what you make of it. It I had took my pills, maybe, things might have been different between us. But, I don't regret it, and neither do you, 'cos you probably never would've shared what you did with her."

"With who?" He asks dumbly.

"You know who. And, you know, I'm sorry I never told you about my condition, our relationship was doomed from the beginning because of that. A relationship can't be based on lies, so, you need to make sure your next one is the opposite of ours. Then you'll have a happy one."

Jack strokes Sarah's hand before he takes his own back and sits back thoughtfully.

"We were happy once, but I guess you were right. It was based on a lie, so our happiness wasn't real."

He looks away, his time was ending soon, then he would have to deal with his own problems, he had no excuses then.

"But it didn't last, and it wasn't meant to Jack. We are meant for different things, for different people. You know, I've had 3 marriage proposals already in this place, so it isn't all that bad."

Jack laughs a little, Sarah smiles too.

"Don't settle for anything less than you're worth, and never let anyone tell you you're nothing."

They share a smile before Jack stands up feeling a little awkward.

"I guess I'll see you next week." He goes to leave but Sarah calls out for him and he turns back to her.

"No."

"What? I don't understand? I thought, you have noone else, isn't it nice to have someone visit you.?"

He asks confused, all she had wanted from the divorce, from him was to come and visit her in the psychiatric hospital until their divorce. He did not need to do it now, and she was not going to let him either. He had done more than enough for her already; she was going to finally, do something for him.

"No. I don't want you to come, and don't even try to come, I'll tell the nurses I don't want you visiting me anymore, they won't let you in."

Jack looks at her confused.

"Just hold on Sarah. Do you need your pills, I'll go find a nurse for you."

"No!" She raises her voice a few staff look at them, so she lowers her voice as she speaks again.

"No. And, I don't need any pills, I'm thinking clear, clearer than I've thought in a long while. I don't want you coming anymore. As I said before, you can't move one if you're still visiting your ex-wife. So stop Jack, you don't to look after me anymore."

Jack looks up a moment before looking at Sarah and nodding.

"Okay. Then, I guess, this is goodbye."

He smiles a tight smile, and nods his head once more. Something he did when affirming to himself, that what he was doing was right.

"Goodbye Jack."

Then he was gone. The door shut behind him, and he walked out the psychiatric hospital. Another chapter of his life closed, and what had he achieved, what did he have to show for it? He was still alone, still lived in a big house and a job that took up too many hours.

If he had learnt anything from today, from these past months, he wasn't going to make the same mistakes twice. With that he took out his phone and dialled the all too familiar number.

...

* * *

**So? What do you think? Let me know what you think and I'll try and update soon :) Just reminding you that the 100th reviewer gets a nice reward :) so review away :D thanks x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Whoop 100 review mark thats great your reviews are great :D i know some people may feel a little annoyed but patience is a virtue ;) i will tell you i am writing a little Jack and Kate convo as i type this ;) so you just have to bear with me hehe. It will all be worth it in the end lol. anyways hope you enjoy...**

* * *

"Hi, it's Dr Jack Shephard speaking, can you put me through to Dr Forrest please."

He asks, he lets out a breath, this was the first step, and then he had to make the next, the most important.

"Hi Dr Forrest, its Jack Shephard, erm I'd like to have a talk with you about my working schedule. I can come in to speak with if you, if you don't want to do this over the phone."

Finally, he said it, he felt a lot better, but he shouldn't get his hopes up yet, he hadn't even asked yet.

"Is there a problem, and you know Jack that whenever you get 5 minutes you take it, you never know when you're gonna get called away."

Exactly, this is why he was calling. Wait he should say that to Dr Forrest.

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling."

"What, you want more working hours?"

"No, no, erm, the opposite. Erm, Dr…Jim, you know I've just gotten divorced and, granted our relationship was doomed to fail, I have learnt from it, I can't, I won't make the same mistakes again."

There was silence. He did not know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, he hoped it was good; this silence was driving him crazy.

"I knew you were never like your father."

What? He did not expect Jim to say that.

"What do you mean?" Jack speaks his mind, needing to know.

"I've always known you weren't a lifer, there are more important things to you than your job. I'm glad you've realised it sooner, rather than later. Although I will be very sad to see you go, you are a very gifted surgeon."

Wow, he was totally, shocked, he hadn't expected him to react so, so, nice? Understanding? Maybe he was lucky to have a Dad who worked so hard, he knew how it felt, and he did not want to put his loved ones through that anymore than he has. He did not want to put himself through that anymore.

"I, erm don't know what to say."

Dr Forrest laughs a little.

"You may want to start by telling me, what hours it is you wish to do?"

"Maybe I haven't thought this through, I, I just know, I wanted time away. I can't keep working the way I do."

"I understand Jack, and, I'm glad you're the one that finally chose."

There is a slight sombre tone to Dr Forrest's words as he speaks.

"Chose what?" Jack asks.

"Choose a family over your career. You know I never told anyone, but, I always wanted children, a son."

"I just thought you and Margaret never wanted them. Jim, you, you don't need to tell me this."

"I want to Jack, you know I've always cared for you, I delivered you, watched you grow. A part of me wished you didn't choose this career path, I knew that you would grow to be the best Doctor we'd ever had at the hospital, but I knew that you were special. You were destined for so much more than growing old in a hospital."

Jack's eyes filled up. Jim was his father's closest friend, he had known Jim all his life, always looked up to him. He was his God-father too, and sometimes when he was younger he had wished he was his father. His own though has seemed to put his past behind him, and is changing, maybe that what was what Jim meant. His father chose too late, he chose to retire a year early. Doesn't give you much time. Jack wanted more, so much more.

"Jim, I, I love what I do, but my biggest fear is that I'm gonna grow to resent it if I don't do this."

"Then do it Jack. I know you can, and the hospital will survive without you, there's always new doctors wanting to come on board."

"Yeah, I know Jim, I just, I guess I don't know how much I'm ready to let go off."

"I understand Jack. There is a couple of ways you can go about doing this though."

"Yeah?"

Jack asks hopeful, he wasn't sure now, wasn't sure what he was hoping for when he called, because he had no idea really, of what he wanted. Of what he was willing to loose, to gain what his heart wanted.

"Yeah, you have a few options. You can just cut your hours, do a few days less. So you're still working but just less. Or, you can do a week in week out pattern, so then you are still doing what you know only one week, and can have one week free. But, I don't think that would work for you."

"What, why wouldn't that work? That sounds good."

"Now it does Jack, and at first you may like it, but after a while you'll start to love your week off more than work, and then you'd want to stop completely."

"I don't want to do that. Like I said, I love my work."

"I know Jack, that's why I suggest you stay on as a special consultant."

"What?" Jack asks, he wasn't sure what that all meant.

"You don't work in the E.R, you don't do any mediocre surgeries. You work in the specialist department, and only when we need you, so you only get called on special cases, you may go a whole month without work though."

Jack closed his eyes a moment, and thought hard.

"I, I think I need to have a little think."

"You won't be loosing out on pay Jack, you'll get paid more for the less you do, as these are more special cases. You have had some experience with this already Jack. The work you've just done on Mr Thomas, that's just like what you'll do. But you can share the load more if you need."

"Look Jim, I know you're just looking out for me like always, and I do, I really appreciate it, but, just, let me think. I know I should've thought this through properly before I called you…"

Beep, beep. Jack hears a beeper, must be Jims.

"Looks like you've got that time; I've just been called down for a consultation. Look, Jack, you have my cell, if you need to talk about this before you make a final decision, you can. I can also talk to the board if you want, help sort all this out for you."

"Thanks Jim. You know, you may not have had a son of your own, but… you've always been like a Dad to me, and I'm glad I've been able to experience that, any kid would've been lucky to have you as a Dad."

Jim tears up, but tries to console himself as he speaks. Jack knows and is patient, and does not say his goodbye yet.

"Thank you Jack, if I could've had a son, I would've been blessed to have a son like you. So don't make the same mistakes me and your father have. You'll be a brilliant Dad someday."

"Yeah? I just hope I get the chance to find out."

"You will if you end this conversation right."

"What? I don't think goodbye will help me get a kid."

"But it will. Now, I need to go Jack, let me know what you decide okay. Bye."

"Yeah, yeah I will. Bye Jim."

Goodbye hospital, that is what Jim meant, what he had to do, what he was going to do. He just had to decide how much he wanted to say goodbye too.

...

"Kate, are you getting up anytime today?"

Claire shouts behind Kate's bedroom door. She hadn't gotten up all day and it was past 1 in the afternoon.

No reply.

"Kate, come on. I know Jack didn't call back, but, it doesn't mean you can lie in bed all day."

"He doesn't want to know."

Claire hears just about, she carefully opens the door, and pops her head through and sees Kate sat up in bed the quilt wrapped around her.

"Kate, come on, get ready, and you call him. You don't know why he didn't call back, until you call him and speak to him yourself. And tell him about the baby."

Kate buries her head in her hands. Claire walks in and sits down on the side of the bed. Kate looks up as she feels Claire sit down.

"You know, I'm meeting my Dad today."

Kate's eyes widen.

"Yeah, you know this past month we've been talking, I've finally decided to meet him. We're meeting for lunch today at this little cafe…I can erm bring Jack up in the conversation if you want?"

Kate's eyes widen even more.

"No, no, you can't tell him, you can't let him know I'm pregnant. I can't let Jack find out from anyone but me."

Claire's face freezes and she looks down. Kate suddenly jumps out of the bed, a hand rubbing her forehead.

"You've already told him!"

Claire looks at Kate embarrassed.

"He hasn't told anyone, I just, God I just needed to tell someone! I just needed to tell him, and you know what maybe it would be better if someone told Jack, maybe then he would actually find out!"

Claire yells at Kate, tempers rising, both women very tense.

"You had no right! I trusted you not to tell anyone!"

"But he's my brother! You can't expect me to keep this to myself, and watch as weeks go by and you STILL haven't told him!"

A tear roles down Kate's face, Claire's eyes filling up too, emotions that have been held in for so long spilling out.

"I was the one that persuaded you to call your Dad, I gave you the courage to seek out the family you've always wanted. But you know what. I always thought I was family to you too, I thought maybe you would help me out with this. Help return the courage I gave you, because I'm scared, and I can't do this alone. I always thought you'd be here with me through it all. I guess I was wrong."

Kate wipes her face, Claire looks at Kate confused and hurt and embarrassed from her actions.

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe this is too much. Maybe I should move out."

"It's never a maybe, Kate, you don't need to do this, look things just got out of hand, we snapped at each other, it happens."

"But I don't want it to keep happening. I just feel that, I just, I don't want you to have to choose between your family and me."

Claire's getting upset now.

"But you are my family, like you said before, you are, and I'm sorry, but you don't need to leave. This pregnancy, it's still early, there's plenty of time to tell Jack."

Kate shakes her head another tear falls.

"No, and I know you don't believe that. I know I need to tell him, I will, but I still, I think it's best for everyone in the long run if I get my own place now."

"You know what. I guess you're right, and I can't, I can't be here right now, I can't do this right now. I'm meeting my Dad in person for the first time and once again, you make everything about you… I need to go, or I'm gonna be late."

Both girls stare at each other a moment, tears fall from there eyes, and Claire wordlessly turns and walks out the bedroom, and out of the house. She may have just did a complete 180 on her but Kate needed to see that if you act things happen, you can't sit around moping in your bed and expect everything to fall into place and live happily ever after. No, if you wanted something, most of the time you had to go get it yourself. If her saying a few harsh words to Kate would get her acting on what she wanted she could live with a few tears.

**...**

* * *

**So? Hope you enjoyed the chapter there will be more development soon, i just had to set a few things up as Jack can't be going about everyday walking the streets people do have jobs lol, but i hope this chapter was ok. more answers next chappie if you still want it :) review as always, i do love to read what you all think and feel :D thanks for reading x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys now I wasn't going to update tonight but i thought what the hell don't want to torture you even more ;p haha on that note i would like to say, like the show lost, i like to frustrate you to no end, then bam, you get your answers when you didn't expect it. I mean 3 bleeding weeks we've been waiting for this Jiss, but i have no doubt it will be worth the wait, and i hope this chapter is too. :D enjoy...**

* * *

She put the suitcase back under her bed and went into the living room to watch some television. Her and Claire would talk about this she wasn't going to run away from her responsibility.

On her way to her living room her phone started ringing, she had to run back into her bedroom to answer it. She didn't have time to check the caller i.d. she didn't want to miss the call. Lucky for her the person on the other end really wanted to speak to her.

"Hello." She rushes out a hello.

"Hey, it's me, Jack."

Her eyes widen, she had not expected him to call back, but she could not help the smile that appeared on her face at hearing his voice.

"Hey."

He smiles she had not put the phone down on him, maybe they could finally get that much-needed talk they deserved, and had missed, he had missed speaking to her, he'd been speaking to her nearly every night for about a month.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you back the other day, I didn't think I'd ever hear from you again, it just came as a shock you know, I didn't know what to say."

He replies honestly.

"I know, came as a shock to me too."

"What did you want to talk about Kate, Ana said it was important."

He just had no idea what it could be, she did go back to her husband, he'd just assumed she'd be happy and he'd never hear form her again.

Ana, she stiffened slightly, who was this woman, was Jack seeing her? If so what she was going to tell him would affect her too, she didn't want to ruin Jack's relationship.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if she told you I called or not. New girlfriends are never good with the old ones…erm I mean…"

She started rambling, had she just referred to her and Jack as boyfriend and girlfriend, she wished. There was still hope, as Jack interrupted her.

"You think Ana's my girlfriend? No, no, we're just, we're just friends."

He didn't know why he chose to defend himself, if he had a girlfriend that was fine she had a husband, so what did she care.

"Oh, erm, I just assumed, sorry."

It rather threw her that he wasn't dating Ana, it didn't mean he wasn't dating anyone else though, she pushed those feelings and thoughts aside, they had far more important things to discuss.

"No, no, it's okay. Erm, what did you want to talk about?" He tried again.

She took a deep breath, setting herself up for a fall.

"I'd much prefer telling you in person, maybe, we could meet up somewhere?"

He was getting confused now, and worried, what was so important that she had to tell him.

"Kate, what's going on?"

"I don't want to tell you over the phone Jack."

"Kate please, you're starting to worry me here."

He was worried, maybe that meant some part of him still cared.

"Jack, this isn't something I want to tell you over the phone."

"Is it you're husband, has he hit you again? Just tell me and you won't stop me from hurting him this time."

He spoke quickly his fears and doubt taking over.

"No, no, he hasn't hit me. We're not even together any more…"

"What? If it's not about him, then what, I don't know what…"

"Jack just trust me, please. This will be a whole lot better in person."

"Okay, okay, I'm free now if you want to meet?"

He took a deep breath, he never imagined he would see her again, and the possibility of seeing her today just blew his mind. He still had all these feelings he couldn't describe, he wasn't sure how he would react when he saw her. Little did he know she felt the same, but was even more afraid of how he would react, with good reason.

"Really, erm, sure, that would be. Yeah, that sounds good, where do you want to…"

"Where do you want to talk, I mean it depends on what it is you want to talk about, I don't think a room full of strangers is a good place to have a serious talk, I'm guessing it's not just a catch up you're after."

He was right, but a room full of people, he might react differently, he might not shout then. Would he yell? How would he take this she had no idea.

"Erm, my place is free, my friend has just gone out; unless, you want some place more I dunno, less…"

"No, I mean yeah, erm, I'll come to you then, where is it?"

Kate waited a moment before telling Jack the address, his eagerness to meet her was just too good to be true, she didn't want to loose that with telling him about the baby, but, maybe she wouldn't maybe he'd be happy. Having a kid with a married woman, yeah that would do wonders for his image. She shook her head and listened to what Jack was currently saying.

"So I should be there in about half an hour okay."

"Yeah, okay. I'll just be here waiting for you."

They both smiled a little smile and said their goodbyes, and both got butterflies in the anticipation of their meeting.

...

He was outside, his palms were a little sweaty, he couldn't believe this was happening. He checked his watch, and then had a sip of his water, he did not know why he was so nervous, it wasn't like him to be nervous. Yet this was different, he was meeting his daughter, and it was not that, she was a grown woman now, he thought maybe that was why he was nervous.

He heard a car door shut, and looked in the direction of it. There was a blond-haired person woman, petite, her blond hair curly, not its natural style, but it suited her. There was no denying who this woman was, she looked so like her mother, his daughter. He couldn't stop the emotion building up inside him, or the sense of pride at seeing her neither did he want to.

His little girl, although not so little anymore, he now regretted not trying harder to keep in contact with her, but her mother hadn't made it entirely possible to do so, but maybe he just used that as an excuse. He was not going to make that mistake again.

As she turned around, after closing her car door, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Him, her father, she knew from pictures, but he looked more distinguished in the flesh.

He stood up, awaiting her arrival, she did not know how to greet him, should she hug him, was that too soon, would it be awkward.

She chose to wait, to walk towards him let him decide. It had to be a two-way thing, she wouldn't be too hard on him, even though everything her mother had told her, told her that she should, but it wasn't in her nature to be that way.

She was now in touching distance of him, it was all so real, how should she say hi to him say dad, Christian? She had to say something, they were just staring at her, he was smiling, she felt a small blush creep up onto her cheeks, she decided what the hell, she had nothing to loose, but everything to gain.

"Hello dad."

...

* * *

**Sorry to leave it there like i said i wasn't going to update tonight, but i thought I wanted you to have your 'reunion' of sorts, and you got two, partly hehe. But next chapter is the real reunion and you will have talks from both Kate and Jack, and Christian and Claire. How will those talks go, what will they discuss ;p review and a new chapter can be up about monday? or earlier? depeneds on what you decide. :D as always hope you liked, and thanks for reading :) x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so technically it is monday but lets just say im updating early, well i am its 1.00 am lol but i've just finished this and i can't go sleep yet cos my hair is still wet from my shower. So i thought what the heck why not update. Now I haven't checked this too much like i normally do like reread 5 times lmao but i hope you enjoy it, it THE chapter, i hope to hear your thoughts on it too. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hello dad."

"Claire."

He smiled and opened his arms hesitantly; she smiled, and walked into them. He breathed a breath of relief, and held onto her. Before pulling away, and holding out a chair for her. She thanked him and took a seat, him sitting in the one in front of her.

"So, how are you?" Christian spoke first.

"I'm okay." She hesitated slightly at first Christian frowned a moment.

"Are you sure, if this is too soon I understand…"

"No, no." Claire rushes out and continues.

"No, it's just; me and Kate kind of had a big argument before I left."

"What did you fight about?" He asked she didn't have to tell him.

Claire looks down a moment before speaking.

"About Jack."

Christian raises his eyebrows, he was surprised, he didn't say anything let her continue if she wanted too.

"I don't know, I think we both just snapped, I told her that Jack needed to know, but she was just saying she was scared and needed time, maybe I should've gave it her."

"No, you can't keep things bottled up, it's never good. But you should try to understand where she's coming from I do."

Claire looks at Christian slightly confused, Christian looks a little embarrassed, but decided it would be good for her to know, and also for Kate, Claire needed a little more perspective.

"You know I was married when your mom fell pregnant with you."

Claire nods, she knew, knew he was still married to her as well.

"Well, I didn't find out about you, about your mother being pregnant until she was 8 months pregnant."

Claire was surprised, she held back a gasp, and let Christian continue.

"There was some complications with the pregnancy, nothing too serious, but your mom got scared, and she rang me, wanted my help."

"Why did she wait so long to tell you?" Claire had never known this; this was all coming as a shock.

"I'm not saying this for you to think badly of your mother in any way, I'm just trying to get you to understand what Kate is going through."

Claire looked at her father a moment, looked in his eyes, and could see the honesty in them, this was making her see her father in a new light, she was starting to feel glad that she had got in touch.

"I was married, I was a high profile doctor, in the height of my career, your mom felt it would upset too many people. We kept it quiet, I flew out to meet her, we got you checked out, and you were growing fine, your mom relaxed, and I flew back home, and we kept in touch till you were born."

Claire frowned a little she did not understand what all that had to do with Kate.

"After you were born I would come and visit you once a month, stay for a few days before flying home. It wasn't until Margo got suspicious of all my work trips that I told your mom we would have to slow down the visits. Three months later, I went out to meet you, you weren't there. I phoned your mom, and all she said was it's better for everyone if we carry on our lives as they were before. She changed her number, and I didn't know where you were so I did what your mother asked."

"Why. Why didn't you try harder to find me?"

Claire asks feeling a little emotional.

Christian's eyes water ever so slightly, he was never good at showing emotion, but hearing his daughter ask him why he didn't try harder, got to him, and he didn't know how to respond other than.

"I was a coward. Your mom was right, at the time, it would've upset too many people, even though I lost the chance of being a part of your life growing up, I kept my family happy. I stopped my affairs, and I tried harder with my family. They may not have noticed it, or even appreciated it, because honestly, even though I tried harder to be better, I didn't try my hardest. I know that, and I'm trying to make amends with that now."

He gave Claire a small smile to which she returned, she understood, at least where he was coming from with them, but she still didn't really understand how this involved Kate.

"But, how does relate to Kate?"

"Both her and Jack are married, the situation is similar, Jack's a very successful Doctor, she probably feels the time isn't right, she probably thinks she's doing what best for everyone."

Claire shook her head, that wasn't true.

"It isn't, if anything she's being like you, a coward. Jack deserves to know he has a child on the way; he deserves the chance to be a part of their life. He isn't married anymore, and Kate's getting a divorce, so what would be wrong then."

Christian gives Claire a lopsided smile, and shrugs his shoulders.

"Whatever her reasons, she will tell him, but it isn't our place to tell, or to tell her. I just hope it's soon, and they can sort things out, I'm actually looking forward to being a grandfather."

Claire smiles, but then realizes something.

"You better be good at acting surprised, because I don't think jack would like it if we knew before him. God, how is he going to feel about me…"

Christian reaches out for Claire's hand and squeezes it.

"I'm sure he'll love you. I do."

Claire's eyes filled up and she nodded, she couldn't repeat the words yet, calling him Dad so soon was a big step, but they were moving along, and she was happy at the pace they were going. She smiled and they continued to talk about Claire's company with Kate, and her hobbies, and her aspirations, and Christian spoke briefly about Margo and Jack, and what he plans he had, but for now, all he wanted to do was find out more about his daughter.

...

He stepped out his car and looked at the place, it was nice, a nice neighborhood too, he hoped he had the right place. He walked nervously towards the door, and hesitated a moment, and took a deep breath before knocking. Here goes. Knock, knock, and knock. He waited, was she as nervous as he? What was he expecting from this he had none. He heard movement behind the door, and heard a click, and the door swing open.

There she was standing before him, her messy curls falling nicely on her shoulders. She was wearing some skinny blue jeans and a green t-shirt. Her beauty was effortless, was she even aware of this? What she was aware of though, was that he was staring, she had been too, but for Kate, she didn't have time to ponder how his pecks looked in his t-shirt how sexy he looked in his leather jacket and faded jeans. She smiled nervously at him and wordlessly stepped aside and opened the door wider for him to step in, he did, offering her a smile as he walked in.

Kate walked into the living room, Jack following her, he didn't want to look around the place too much, he didn't want his concentration on anything but Kate, so he watched her, watched her back, her curves, her…He looked up, he couldn't go down that path again, especially so soon, he had to control himself.

Kate stopped, and turned around, she gestured to the couch, and Jack went and sat on it, Kate was being kind of funny, but he was just being patient, she tell him soon.

She sat down next to him on the armchair, and rested her hands on her lap nervously.

Jack looked at her confused as she sat staring at her hands, so he decided to speak up, the first words either of them had spoken since he got here.

"Kate."

He got her attention as she looked at him, her eyes, he couldn't fully understand it, but he knew, there was so much she wanted to say to him, but couldn't express it with words, not yet. He understood, so he tried to help her out.

"Hey."

She smiles at him as he says hello to her he continues to talk.

"You know, when a person comes to a house that's what they normally get greeted with."

Kate smiles again, she couldn't help it, Jack just had a way of bringing a smile on her face. Would he still, once she told him?

"Why don't you try it. I wanna here you say it."

Now she laughs, she laughs wholeheartedly forgetting a moment why Jack was here. He laughed too.

"That's good, I got a laugh, but you know I was still looking for a hello."

Kate smiles as she looks at a grinning Jack as she says.

"Hello Jack."

"Hi Kate." Their eyes lock, and their smiles start to fade, the light mood disappearing.

"Why am I here Kate?"

She takes a deep breath, she should just come out and say it, stop avoiding the subject, just come out and say it.

"I'm pregnant."

There she said it, even if she wanted to take it back she could not she said it, and by Jack's stunned expression, he had heard her too.

"Pregnant." He stares at her stomach blankly. She couldn't process his reaction yet, because he hadn't shown one.

She looks at him, he looks up, his eyes tentative, his lips itching to ask, his mouth becoming dry, she answers for him.

"It's yours. Ours."

She didn't know why she hadn't told him sooner, now she was with him, it seemed easy, was it because talking to him was just as so, she just hoped she got some kind of verbal reaction soon, or she might start wanting to take her words back.

He blinked. He gulped. It's yours, ours. Theirs. They were having a baby, he was still hearing her words, they were playing over and over again. Maybe the more he heard them the more he would start to believe them.

He slunk back into the couch; he was just staring at Kate's stomach. A baby, she was pregnant, with his baby. His baby? His? Was she 100% sure? He had just imagined, well tried not to, that she had gone back home, and had been intimate with her husband.

"It's mine."

The words flow out his mouth, he sounds doubtful, he looks up, Kate's eyebrows come together, she looks at him slightly offended, but she could understand his slight hesitation, she had gone back home, they were together only the one night. Yet that's all it takes, all it took. But, she couldn't stop the slight anger that arose. Why would she lie about something like this, why didn't he believe her.

"Of course it's yours!"

Jack stands, and he lets out a huff, he turns around to see Kate standing too.

"Well excuse me for being a little doubtful, you did go back to your husband, I haven't heard from you in what 2 months, you expect me to believe you didn't sleep with him!"

Kate's eyes start to fill up, with both angry and sad tears.

"I went back yes. I owed him that, we didn't sleep together, you think I could after the night we shared! What do you think of me, that I'm some kind of hussy? Come on Jack tell me what you really think."

She yells at him, an angry tear falls down her face, and Jack's face softens slightly, he knew she was telling the truth, so why was it so hard to accept the truth. Why was he so afraid?

"What do you expect me to think Kate that you went home, and just held his hand? He's your husband, I expected you to go home and be his wife."

Kate looks to her left.

"Then you expected me to be unhappy."

She looks at Jack.

"I didn't want you to be unhappy Kate, I wanted you to do the right thing."

"Yeah, well I did the wrong one. I left you."

Their eyes lock.

"No. You did the right thing at the right time, and now you're making the right choice again."

"Yeah, and what's that." She speaks softly.

"You told me the truth."

They hold each others gaze. Trying to read something, trying to see if there was something they hadn't yet told, that they needed to know. Something's would take time to say, others not as much, but they would get them out eventually. They were connected now forever, hopefully.

Jack let a smile gaze his face, as he let the facts in. He was going to be a dad. He and Kate were going to be parents.

...

* * *

**So how was it? I know they still have yet to talk about it properlly, but atleast he knows now :D What do you guys think? Want an update? I can update maybe kater tonight if i get a good amount of reviews of tomorrow if they good and i just want too or wednesday if i feel mean ;p depends on how you guys review so hit that button if you want the next bit. :D Thanks for reading x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys sorry for the delay I've been tryin to upload for a couple of days but have been having technical issues so its finally working, even though its late I hope you get it and like it. it's the chapter you've all been waiting for i hope it's been worth the wait, review please, thanks :)...enjoy....**

* * *

Wow. It was still sinking in. There was so much they didn't know about each other still though, and they were having a baby together. So much that they didn't know about what the other was doing at the moment, what plans they had for the future. What was their relationship going to be like? He walked back to the couch and sat down. Kate sat back in the armchair. As Jack glanced at her, only now did he notice she wasn't wearing any rings, which brought about the question he needed an answer too.

"What's happening with you and your husband?"

Kate looks at him surprised, she wasn't expecting him to ask about that, but she answers him truthfully anyway.

"We're getting divorced, shouldn't be that far off now, it's pretty quick when both parties want out."

Now Jack was slightly intrigued, he was surprised that her husband wasn't fighting for her, but then again from what little he did know of their marriage it wasn't exactly a very happy one.

He didn't know what to say to that, but he said what came naturally.

"I'm sorry."

Kate laughed a little, such a gentleman.

"It's okay, really, we both knew it was over."

"Still, I guess it's hard to say goodbye to someone you've been with for so many years."

Kate knew from Claire that he had gotten divorced, so was he talking about himself, or her, both? Was he actually missing Sarah?

"Do you miss her?"

She found herself asking.

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really, I guess that sounds awful to say, but, the only thing I think I miss, it's the company you know, being in a house by yourself its kinda quiet. But I guess you don't have that problem do you."

He smiles at Kate, trying to lighten the mood again, having a serious mood between them didn't feel right, wasn't to say they couldn't have serious discussions and serious moments, he just didn't like talking about the bad things.

"Yeah, we normally have a laugh." The slight sadness on the last part does not going missed by Jack.

"You have a fall out?"

Kate looks at Jack, she wasn't sure if she should tell him, he didn't know who Claire was yes, but he would later, and would surely put two and two together and know she knew before him. But wouldn't he assume that anyway when he found out Claire was her room mate and his sister, as surely she would've told her best friend she was pregnant. Therefore, either way she had nothing to loose.

"Yeah." She doesn't exaggerate from that. Leaving Jack to inquire further, not liking to see Kate upset.

"You can talk to me if it helps."

Kate looks at Jack in wonder, he just found out she was having his baby, their whole situation was complicated, and now instead of talking more about that, he wanted to help her out with her friend situation.

"It's not important Jack, I thought, don't you want to know more about the pregnancy?"

He had seemed happy about the pregnancy before, was he really, it looked as though he was trying everything to keep the subject away from the pregnancy. Jack senses this and tries to ease her worries.

"If you're upset about your fight with your friend then it is important Kate. The pregnancy, we've got 9 months to talk about it, 10 minutes talking to me about your friend isn't going to change that."

He smiles at Kate as he talks about the months they have ahead of them. She smiles too, hoping he would be there all the way.

Her smile fades, she would be telling Jack her fears, what she hadn't actually told Claire, maybe then she might have understood.

"It was about you."

Jack raised his eyebrow, surprised that Kate and her friend were arguing about him.

"Why?"

"She just thought I should have told you earlier."

"But I'm guessing your only about 6 weeks, it's still early, why would you tell me any earlier."

Kate was impressed by Jack's view on the subject and glad that he did not agree with Claire.

"Exactly. I was, I am worried, it's still early, I didn't want to tell you, for me to miscarriage…"

She gulps, she had told him, her worst fear. She didn't know a lot about her real family, but she did know she was an only child because her mother struggled with pregnancies. She was told when she was 18, in case, she ever fell pregnant, there was a higher case of miscarriage, it wasn't a nice thing to hear even if she wasn't considering having a child then, and this is what she told Jack.

"We can make an appointment, make sure everything is okay. You should be having an appointment about this time anyway. I can make one at my hospital if you like?"

Kate started tearing up at this, which made Jack worry, did she not want him to be involved too much, maybe they should talk about the baby now, and what they expected of each other.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want too, I don't have to, you can go yourself… I just…" He rambles on nervously. Kate chuckles through her tears.

"No, no, I'd really like it if you came. Stupid hormones."

She chuckles again, this time Jack laughing to as she dabs at her eyes. He should have known this was her first trimester, time where the body was changing most and hormones were a rush.

Jack smiles a little embarrassed as he goes on to ask Kate.

"So, you don't mind me coming to your appointments?"

Kate smiled, glad that he seemed to want to be involved, she nodded.

"No, yeah… I mean, I don't mind." She smiles, and can feel a slight brush creep up onto her cheeks she hoped Jack had not noticed.

He was just staring at her, his eyes looking into hers, she gulps, his stare made her stomach do flips.

"What is it?" Kate inquires.

Jack shakes his head, and looks down a little shyly.

"It's just… There's so much we still don't know about each other, and we're having a baby..."

"What?"

Kate didn't understand, but he was right, there were things they didn't know, but she knew a lot about him already, she knew his favorite singer, his favorite songs, his favorite color, his favorite sport, she knew that he rambled when he was nervous. She even knew his parents, even knew he had a sister, and he didn't. She may not know his date of birth, where he went to school but she felt she knew him pretty well, even after such a short time of knowing him.

"I just, I want to do this right, I want to be there for the baby, and, for you."

Kate smiles a little.

"Well, you already know my favorite singer, my favorite color, that I love chocolate. You know that I cried whilst watching The Fox and the Hound…"

Both Kate and Jack laugh at this, remembering the phone conversations that they had shared. They had talked about so much during such a short amount of time, maybe they had nothing to worry about.

"Am I just worrying for nothing." He finds himself asking aloud.

"No. I'm glad you're worried, I mean, I'm glad you're interested, that you care."

Jack nodded understandingly, he was happy too, he was glad that his doubts had subsided as soon as he saw her. That he wasn't worried about becoming a father, having a baby with her, he was surprised he wasn't afraid of all there was to come, but, he was happy about it, and he was looking forward to experiencing this pregnancy with Kate, and finding out more about her too. If she wanted him too.

"Yeah, I do care." He admitted it, whether she believed he was talking about her or the baby he didn't try to make her believe either way, he cared about them both.

Suddenly it dawned on him what this month was.

"What?" Kate asks. He looked surprised, was he regretting admitting that.

"You know what's coming up."

Kate shakes her head oblivious to what Jack was thinking. He smiles a large happy smile at her.

"Christmas."

She smiles too. She hadn't even thought about Christmas, maybe she should have what with all the Christmas parties her company had been doing. But what with the situation with Sawyer and Jack, and then the pregnancy, she wasn't really in the Christmas spirit, maybe now she would.

"I never pegged you as the Christmas type." Kate teases.

Jack chuckles.

"What, you think I'm some kind of scrooge. No I love Christmas, it was the only time when my family actually felt like a real family you know."

Kate had figured Jack's upbringing wasn't all that happy, it wasn't that he didn't go through what she had, but he wasn't close with his father when he was younger. His fathers constant cheating probably the cause of it.

"Yeah, me too. But please, tell me you're not one of those over the top Christmasy people who cover the entire house in lights, tinsel and every Christmas thing they can?"

Jack laughs and shakes his head.

"God no, just a tree, that was my favorite part of Christmas, aside from the presents. Me and my dad would go out, just the two of us, and get the Christmas tree, always fresh, he would always let me choose. Even the one year I chose the smallest thinnest tree there."

Jack smiles wistfully, thinking back on the good times.

"I bet it didn't take long to decorate."

They both laughed at this.

"No. My Mom wasn't too thrilled either at it's size, so she sent my Dad back out to choose one, I got to keep the small tree in my room. My favorite Christmas as a kid. Though Mom soon regretted it, as every year i would ask for a tree in my room. She ended up gettin me one of those little fake trees to keep, and every year we would get it out and we would decorate it with the other and I would keep it in my room."

Kate smiles.

"Sounds nice."

Jack remembered Kate's past and hoped he hadn't upset her, that's another thing he would have to find out, he wouldn't want to be walking on eggshells with her, but he decided to change the subject non the less.

"So, you have any plans for Christmas?" Kate finds herself being asked.

"No. I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. I guess I figured I'd be sharing it with Claire, but I…I don't know, she may be having it with her father." Kate stutters.

Jack nodded. He didn't want Kate to be alone, but she might not be, he was having Christmas at his parents place, but Jack didn't know where he and Kate currently stood. What did they want to happen between them? Did she want to make a go of things, try at a relationship? Or was he just going to be like a friend, he laughed at that thought.

"I need to know Kate, where do you want this to go?"

"What? Now? I assume you'll go home, I'll make supper and wait till Claire comes home and we can talk."

Jack chuckles, before he gets serious.

"No. I meant us."

"Oh."

Kate's eyebrows rise, she should have expected him to ask that, but she had just assumed he wouldn't want anything to do with her after she had left him. Granted he had told her she did the right thing earlier, so maybe he wasn't so resentful.

"I, I dunno. I didn't expect that you would want anything to do with me."

"Why wouldn't I…"

"Because I hurt you; I left you at the party, I just cut all ties and… I know you must have been angry with me. I was angry at me too."

A tear falls down Kate's cheek. She is surprised when she feels a hand reach up and wipe it away. Her cheek tingles at his touch. His hand doesn't move, his body is lent forward from when he had reached out to wipe her hand moves to tuck her hair behind her left ear. There faces inches apart. His hand hovers at her ear, and slowly moves down to her shoulder. Their eyes constantly flicking from his hand to their eyes, to their mouths, back to his hand, to their eyes, they settle. Just staring at each other. He hadn't expected to do that, that's not what he had planned when he came.

But now that they had reconnected more, it had just been instinct, and he had reached for her tear, trying to comfort her. His body leaning forward in the process, halfway off the couch; their bodies so close, he can feel the heat beginning to rise between them, as their bodies start to rise more rapidly as their breaths become raspier. They both lick their lips as the result. Their eyes never part from the others, Jack's head slowly inches closer. His hand resting on the side of her neck, only for them to break apart by the sound of the door closing; they jump apart, their heads turn quickly to the noise. Both parties shocked by who they see.

...

* * *

**So...sorry for the cliff hanger, hope you enjoyed it though, please let me know what you think, i do really appreciate your thoughts on this. I will try and get an update up sooner, if the feedback is good :) anyways again, thanks for reading :) x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to those of u who are still reviewing this heres the next update as most of you guessed...**

* * *

  
"Dad?"

Jack finds himself standing, his father and some blond girl opposite him, having just walked in through the door. That must be Claire.

Kate's now standing too, she just as shocked as Jack, at Claire bringing Christian back to their place, Kate knowing what would now happen as a result of Jack being here.

"Jack?"

Christian speaks, equally shocked at seeing his son before him, he sees his son's expression turn from one of shock to disgust. He shouldn't have been surprised his son jumped to that conclusion, however the thought of that was sickening, and he quickly spoke up to have that thought cleared from his mind.

"This isn't what it looks like Jack… This definitely isn't what you're thinking…"

Christian quickly speaks.

Jack steps forward his eyebrows raised, his temper rising slightly.

"You've got five seconds to make me think otherwise, or I'm walking out that door…"

"She's my daughter…Claire, she's your sister, you're half sister."

Jack's face contorts from shock to confusion to pain, his eyebrows rising and scrunching as his brain continues to digest the words. His hand coming up to his forehead, Kate tries to approach him, which seems to bring him to, as he steps away from her. Kate looks at Jack hurt, Claire sharing Kate's same look of hurt, but for different reasons, as she watches Jack take to the news that she was his sister quite badly, a tear roles down her cheek. She shouldn't have expected him to react like his father and embrace her with open arms.

"Mom…Does she…Does she know."

Jack chokes out. Christian looks down a moment this wasn't how he wanted Jack to find out, he wanted to break it to him slowly, even Margo had agreed to be in the room when she told him, knowing it would ease the hurt of his deceit somewhat.

"Yes Jack, you're mother knows, and she's okay, we're still okay."

"But I'm not."

Claire turns around, she brings a hand up to her face, this was so hard to hear, being rejected by her brother, she cursed herself for having high hopes, Kate had spoke of Jack so fondly, even she had spoken to Jack briefly and he seemed nice, she figured it all changes once you're the illegitimate daughter of your father's.

Kate sees Claire turn around, knowing she's trying to hide her pain at what's happening before them, so she makes her way toward her. Jack watches her, his face softens slightly, before turning back to his father, pointing.

"This changes everything… You know all my happy memories, the few that I have, are all tainted now, none of it was real…"

Christian tries to step toward Jack, having glanced at Claire and seeing Kate had held her in a hug. Jack sidesteps away from him.

"Don't think like that Jack, you can't think like that. I was weak, but it doesn't change anything between us."

"Of course it does Dad. Every time I think back to my childhood, like to the time we would go get the Christmas tree, I'd be thinking, did he do that with her too… Would he have rather been with her than me… Was he happy…? You couldn't have been, if you... So don't lie to me and say it doesn't change anything. It changes everything Dad."

A tear roles down Jack's cheek, Christian's eyes welling up, Kate's too. Everyone in the room feeling the same emotions. Christian tries to step forward again but Jack again sidesteps him, Jack now nearest to the door, and Christian near the couch, their positions having switched.

"Jack…"

Christian knew of no words to which he could speak that would comfort Jack at that moment. Jack raises his hand as he approaches the door. Kate looks up to him panicking slightly.

"I…I can't deal with this right now, everything, I just, my mind feels like its gonna explode. I just need to go and…be alone…"

"Jack…"

Kate shouts out, she takes a step toward him having let go of Claire. He looks up to Kate, forgetting everything for one second. Staring into her eyes, he could stay and try and sort things out now, but his mind was just blown, he couldn't think straight.

He had so much information thrown at him in such a short amount of time, and it was not like when he was studying for his finals; this sort of information really affected his life. He did not gain knowledge from this, well partly, he did, but mostly it affected his heart, and he needed a moment alone to gather what he truly felt.

He spoke quietly to her.

"Don't worry, we're still okay, I just need time. I'll call you okay, so we can sort out that appointment."

Kate managed a small smile, glad he hadn't forgot, but she couldn't deny she felt sorry for Claire, she knew how she felt about her family, and had thought about Jack. She just hoped that Jack came around, for all their sakes.

Kate steps a little closer to Jack. He does not move except his grip on the doorknob loosens slightly.

"Don't think too negatively, you know Claire's a great person, and your Dad…I'm sorry if it isn't my place to say but…If your Mom can be okay with it then can't you?"

Jack closes his eyes a moment, he nods slightly knowing what Kate was saying was true, but it still didn't take way from the fact he needed a moment alone, it still didn't take away from all the information he had been told, in fact added to it. Because now he was feeling like a jerk, he knew Claire was nice person, and he should not let his ill-feeling to his father be reflected onto her, try to tell her otherwise, that it wasn't her that he was mad at, but he had time to change that.

Now, right now, he had to think about himself, and he knew staying, that he wouldn't be able to give them reasonable, honest answers. He had to go and let his mind rest, today had been one hell of a day, his previous life was ending, and it was true what he first thought about his divorce, he had a whole knew chapter of his life to write now. He never expected so many pages to be wrote in that same day though. Therefore, he twisted the knob and walked out the door. Leaving his father and Kate to deal with Claire, which then made him feel even guiltier, but again he knew he had to do this now rather than let something happen further down the line.

Christian approached Claire, and he gave her a small hug, not knowing what else to do. Kate had gone to the kitchen to get Claire a drink.

Kate came back, and saw the exchange, a small smile formed on her face, but then disappeared, and she cleared her throat making her presence known, and offered Claire the drink, she accepted with a tight smile.

"So you told him then?"

Claire addresses Kate. Kate looks to Claire, and she sees her offer her a small smile.

"Yeah, he erm phoned and I told him I need to speak to him…he took it really well considering our situation."

"Well, at least he had some good news today…"

At this Christian speaks up.

"He will come around Claire…Jack just, he doesn't like lies, especially concerning me… It's not you who he is upset at…"

"Okay…I'll just go get you those photos, then you can go and find him."

"Okay."

Christian knew better than to push the subject, she was a Shephard after all. So he watched as Claire left the room to go find some childhood pictures that she had said he could have. He was now left with Kate, and he was not sure what to say. Kate looked away, she wasn't sure how to act in front of Christian, which was weird, she placed her hands in her jeans and looked up at Christian.

"She has your eyes."

"Excuse me?" Christian looks at Kate, he didn't think she would try and talk to him.

"Claire, she, she has your eyes…"

Kate looks away a moment, maybe that wasn't the best subject to discuss, but she had no other idea what to say. However, she was glad when she saw a smile come onto Christian's face.

"You think so?"

Kate smiles too.

"Yeah, and you were right before, Jack will come around, I guess I didn't really help the situation…"

Christian shook his head.

"No. You did actually, like Claire said, at least he had some good news today. Do you know, today was the day his divorce was finalized."

Kate's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"No, no I didn't."

Her mouth suddenly became dry, and she felt as though she as being judged, Christians eyes watchful. As though, he was judging, whether she was suitable for his son, she had to avert his gaze.

"It's a shame really."

Now Kate really had to avoid his gaze, she had thought everyone disliked Sarah, Margo had, but by the sound of it Christian didn't.

"All those years they were together."

Kate looked down at her feet.

"Wasted… She never made him happy, not to the level you have, in not even half the time._"_

Kate's head snapped up, had she heard him right, Christian smiles a little at Kate. She obviously surprised.

"Just make sure you don't follow the same path he did with Sarah."

Kate was about to question this further but Claire appeared and handed Christian two photo albums. He smiled, and kissed Claire's cheek, she blushes slightly, and Christian offered Kate a nod, smile, and left, saying he would return home, and try to speak to Jack, telling Claire he would call her in the morning.

...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed as always i appreciate you thoughts so please review and a new update can be up soon if you want it :) thanks for reading x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed, hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

  
He was just driving in his car, he did not want to head home, home he laughed, his parents old cabin his home. He checked his surroundings and noticed he was downtown, he noticed the local shopping mall, and decided that he could do with a walk. Therefore, he found a car parking space and headed to the shopping mall.

Having looked in a few shops, he had seen nothing of interest. Having wanted to take his mind of his situation for a little while, but strangely, the mall was very quiet. This did not do much for his thoughts, although glad of what the quietness brought.

He would come to terms with the fact he had a sister, the thought bringing a smile to his face. He had always wanted a sibling, someone to share his feelings with, and someone who knew what it was like to have a father like his.

This did not do much towards cooling his growing resentment to his father, for not only betraying his mother but also, allowing his children to miss the chance of a real family.

How could his father go on all these years without a part in his daughter's life? What Claire must have gone through, he felt great compassion towards her.

The more he thought about as the hours went by, the more he started to feel some compassion towards his father. What he must have been feeling, he could only imagine, and he did not like the thought. Of knowing, you had a child, and being able to do nothing to be with them. Had he tried? Had he done all he could to be with her, to allow her to be with them? Obviously not, and for that he knew is father had let them down had let himself down.

He knew he would have to speak to his father about this, to Claire too. Maybe knowing everything, was not, good, but living a life of lies was not the life he wanted, even if that life was happy for a while, the lies always are revealed.

He decided he had spent enough time in this place, and was on his way out the building. Down from the second floor, to the first. Stopping in his tracks, he had not caught site of this shop on his way in, tucked away on the right, a baby shop. The small blue and pink baby clothes on display sent his feet towards them.

Standing before the window, he thought of how in a good 6 months time he could come back here and start buying things. He smiled, looking at the size of the little booties, vests, he was lost staring in the window, planning ahead, he had not seen anyone approach him, having recognised him.

"Jack?" A voice questions, it takes him a moment to realise the voice was directed at him. He turns to see a familiar face.

A smile graces his face, still beaming with pride of the thoughts of becoming a father.

The person before him confused, why was he standing in front a baby store?

"What are you doing Jack?"

"I could ask you the same Ana?

She smirks.

"Well, seen as you hadn't been in touch in a few days, my friend offered to take me out."

He winces slightly; he had been so caught up with the events of the past few days he had not been in contact with anyone.

"I'm so sorry, it's been pretty hectic hadn't had the time, still trying to digest things."

"What; you not busy with work?" She inquires.

He chuckles slightly, work, no longer a problem.

"Ha, no, actually I'm taking time off, kinda permanently, my whole schedule has changed."

"I'm sorry."

Again, he chuckles, Ana confused.

"No, no it was my choice, work isn't my everything, in life anymore, I need to focus on having a life, and enjoying it, and with that I'll enjoy my work more too."

Wow, was all Ana could think, this was Jack, who work was a major part of his life, if getting a divorce does this too you, she'd never get married in the hope it happened to her too.

"So all the single girls watch out ay."

She laughs, Jack's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"What no…"

"What, newly divorced, got a new lease for life, you not gonna go out and catch up on what you've missed."

He chuckles, Ana joining too.

"Well yeah, I've got catching up to do, but women aint part of it. I'm just gonna start enjoying living."

"Okay Jack, I'm out of ideas, you're not on drugs are you? I mean why the sudden yearn for life. Is it the baby store? What's with that too?"

Jack chuckles; he knew he had Ana confused.

"Fatherhood."

He says simply, still doing nothing to ease Ana's confusion. So he continues. Both people too occupied in their conversation that they had not seen the person approaching a large frown of confusion and annoyance on their face. Which then turned to disbelief and anger was burning at the surface too.

"I shouldn't be telling you really, it's still early…we…"

"We?" She asks.

"Kate and I…Kate's pregnant, I'm gonna be a Dad."

Ana could not hide her shock, neither could the other person amongst them, but he for another reason, it couldn't be, what we're the chances.

"What the hell…"

Both Jack and Ana turn to see the person who had spoke, both faces surprised, but for completely different reasons.

"You…" Jack speaks, shocked, Ana again confused, but does the formalities.

"Hey…Erm Jack, this is James my friend I mentioned, James, this is Jack."

Neither Jack nor James shares the normal formalities, which come to two friends of the same friend being introduced. Both men stood back, reserved.

"I don't give a damn what his name is, the only name I care about is the name of the girl he got knocked up."

Jack shakes his head, what, why would he care about Jack and the mother of his child.

He soon came to the conclusion, one he had never expected, one he did not believe could be true. What were the chances?

"Sawyer what's going on? Jack?"

Ana asks shocked at the hostility between her two friends. It was becoming clear that they had some sort of history between them. One that was obviously not good, due to the clear dislike obvious between them.

"Sawyer?" The only word Jack could speak.

"Yeah, the name familiar to you?"

"What, what's your last name?"

Now Ana was getting annoyed.

"Jack, why do you want to know…Tell me what's going on…"

Sawyer speaks up quickly, a twinge of anger as he speaks.

"It's Ford…And by the look on his face, the name's familiar… 'Cos he knocked up my wife!"

Jack took a step back. Not out of fear, he knew he could take him if he tried to fight him, but still, being face to face with Kate's husband, even though they hadn't really had an affair, he still felt guilty being stood before the husband.

But that guilt quickly went away as he remembered why he and Kate had gained such a strong bond, he remembered their talks, especially concerning him; the coward stood before him, only a coward could hit a woman.

This making Jack close the distance between them, Ana having to take a step back in the process, although she wouldn't let a battle between her friends continue, although she stood back in the apprehension of it. Jack's height giving him a small advantage over Sawyer; Jack staring him down, both men's faces stern, ready to stand their ground; fight for their own.

"You hit her!"

They were not the words Sawyer expected to hear. He takes a small step back.

"That's none of your business!" Although he keeps up his mask of being tough, inside he knew he deserved to be spoken to that way, he would always hate himself for hitting her.

"It is my business… She's carrying my child!"

"Well she's my wife!" Sawyer snaps back.

Jack chuckles a little menacingly.

"Yeah, well, only on paper."

Sawyer's eyebrows come together as his anger rises, but Jack wasn't finished.

"Being her husband doesn't give you the right to lay your hand on her like that!"

Sawyer looks down, his anger fading, the guilt taking over.

"I know!"

His head snaps up, Jack can see the guilt in his eyes, and he steps back slightly ashamed at causing a scene.

No more words spoken between the too, neither knowing what there was to say. So Ana spoke up, her just as surprised at both of them, and the truths they revealed.

"If you boys are done, can I please say this."

Both men turn to see Ana, both having forgot she was their momentarily.

"Goodbye!"

Both men shocked, as they witness a pissed off looking Ana storming away. Ana closes her eyes, glad that neither of them can see her, as a tear roles down her face. Both men arguing over the same woman, she knew Jack wasn't interested in her, and it was just his friendship she cherished.

However, her and Sawyer had a history together, when she discovered he was getting divorced, she felt that maybe they could start something up. Being at a moment in her life where she didn't want so-called meaningless sex, but a relationship. Sawyer was clearly not over Kate. He was clearly not as into her as she thought.

Both men look at each other shocked and unaware of how they had made her feel. They both shrug, but then something snaps inside Sawyer, and he turns and darts off after Ana. Leaving Jack as clueless as he was before, he shakes his head.

"What a small world."

He says aloud, and laughs to himself. He could right a TV show based just on his day, he still couldn't believe what had happened today, he turns and looks in the shop one last time, a smile graces his face again, as he looks toward the future with hope. The past the past, he could not change it; he just had to play with the cards the world dealt at him. Granted he had enough cards thrown at him today to make a full deck, but he had most of them in order, and was ready to deal with them. He turned and started to make his way out of the mall, and head home.

...

* * *

So? How was it? More development on the family situation in upcoming chapters as well as with Jate, they have this bond tying them togther forever, so of course they gonna see each other alot...but how often is alot :P hehe an update can be up kinda soon if you want it as always thanks for reading and please leave you thoughts in a review :D x


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY ALL, heres a new update ive got a writers bug at the moment and cant stop writing hehe so another update can be up fairly soon if you want it :D hope u enjoy this update its a gd length too :)**

* * *

She was just watching TV, her and Claire had had a good long talk, and had dealt with their issues, and had hugged and made up, both knowing that it was mainly just the whole situation getting to them, secrets being kept, and they had both just snapped. Claire had told Kate she hadn't meant any of what she had said, that she loved her living with her, and that she could still stay as long as she wanted even when the baby came.

Although Kate had appreciated it, and was so grateful for Claire, she knew that she honestly did have to get a place on her own. She had to be able to rely on herself and not on others so much, and with a new baby, early morning wake ups, Claire would soon regret it, even if that baby were family. She smiled at that thought, but still decided that she would start looking for a place of her own, to rent for the time being.

She was just about to get up and make something to eat when her phone rang; she looked at it and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Jack, it sounded like old times. She sat back on the couch and brought her feet up.

"Are you okay?"

Her concern showing, he smiled at it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Erm I, I kinda bumped into your husband earlier."

Kate scrunched her face up confused. Jack did not even know Sawyer and Sawyer him, so even if they did pass each other on the street they would not know whom the other were.

"What? You don't even know him…"

"I kinda do…"

Now Kate really was at a loss for words, the only word she was able to speak was.

"How?"

"We literally bumped into each other a while back, he made me spill my coffee onto the both of us, we ended up exchanging a few words, and… I ended up hitting him."

Kate's hand comes to her mouth.

"What! When, where? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine; we didn't fight before at the mall… that was when we first met over 3 months ago."

"Right… but how… How did you know he was my husband?"

That part she still did not understand.

"It's kinda a long story… You remember my friend Ana; well he must be her friend too. When I was at the mall she noticed me and came over, we started talking and it just, I told her about the baby… and this guy came over looking pissed…"

"What? I thought you said you didn't fight."

"We didn't… and I'm sorry I told her about the baby, he wouldn't have found out otherwise…"

"He would've found out sooner or later Jack... What happened?"

"He started asking what the last name of the woman I got pregnant was… I told him and… I guess LA isn't as big as we thought… Can't be too many Kate Ford's who just got pregnant by someone other than her husband…"

They both cringed slightly, being said like that it sounded so seedy, made them sound as though they both were terrible people and were having some long term affair.

"No… How did he react?"

She had to know, she hoped he hadn't tried to hurt Jack.

Jack hesitated a moment, would she think ill of him having a go at Sawyer like that.

"At first he was shocked and pissed, but then… I kinda had a go at him for hitting you… I know I shouldn't but… he just, made me so angry the way he was talking, as though he was so innocent…"

"Why couldn't you just walk away?"

She held back her tears.

"I'm sorry. We didn't fight though, next thing, Ana, she just walked off after saying goodbye to us…We both looked at each other and shrugged, I had no idea what was up with her… But James, he ran after her… I guess he's known her longer than I have."

Kate tried to think back, she had met most off Sawyer's friends, was friends with the few he had, she tried but she couldn't recognize an Ana. If Sawyer had known her a long time, he had never introduced them before. Therefore, knowing Sawyer, it was obviously more than just friendship he shared with her; otherwise, she would have met her. It didn't upset her that he had probably cheated on her before she had him. It just made her realize even more just how much they weren't meant to be together.

"Well, at least he's not alone."

Jack waited before replying.

"Look, that wasn't just why I called; I wanted to tell you the not so good news first."

Kate smiled a little.

"What, you have good news? What can it be? Is it snowing?"

Jack chuckles.

"No, it's not snowing, although it's meant to be soon."

Kate pouts, she had really wanted it to snow, soon though was better than never.

Jack chuckles again after hearing Kate huff.

"So you like the snow huh?"

Kate smiles.

"I love the snow."

She drags out the love, she sounded like a small child at Christmas, all excited.

Jack smiles.

"Yeah, it's a nice change from the kinda heat we normally have."

"Yeah, but, snow is much more than just a change, it's like… tradition… we need to have snow at Christmas…Christmas isn't Christmas without snow."

Jack laughs.

"Yeah, well never go to Australia at Christmas you're sure to be disappointed."

At this Kate laughs, as does Jack.

"Yeah, definitely not. No Christmas on the beach for me."

They both smile, enjoying the conversation, it flowing easily again, just like before, before things got complicated, but she would not change a thing.

"So, what's the good news then?" Kate asks.

"I erm, I booked you an appointment with one of the OBGYNs, at my hospital… I hope that's okay, I know you must be at about your sixth week and you should be going to be checked round about now… I just…We can go to another hospital if you want, wait a little while longer…"

Kate's smiles surprised, but glad, glad that he wanted to be involved as much as he was showing.

"No, erm, that's fine. Yeah, like you said I should be being checked now, shouldn't wait any longer. When is the appointment?"

"Tomorrow."

Kate gulps. That soon, she would be seeing her baby, their baby. Hopefully, she prayed that everything was okay, maybe seeing the baby on screen she would believe that it was okay, even if she couldn't see the baby, if it was just a little blob on a screen at this stage, she would be able to find out if it was developing okay. Jack was about to speak up and say if it was too soon he could change it, but Kate spoke before him.

"It's fine, really. It's gotta be done right? So, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want to come right?" She questions.

"Yeah, yeah of course I do…If that's still okay with you?"

Kate smiles.

"Yeah, I told you, it's fine. So, do you want me to meet you at the hospital? What time is it?"

"Erm, the appointment is at 1.00pm I can come pick you up?"

"I'll be at work, but I'll be able to get it off though, so we should be okay."

"Great. So, do you want me to pick you up at your work then?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Jack."

"What? Why?" She hadn't changed her mind had she.

"Claire. You know your sister, who you haven't spoken to yet, 'cos you walked out. She's my business partner. I don't think she could handle seeing you…"

Jack holds his forehead.

"Look I know you probably think I'm a jerk. She's your best friend and you think she's great, why would I not want to get to know her…"

"I don't think you're a jerk, and I understand Jack, I do… I know you need time, but I'm not going to have you in the same room as Claire when you're just going to ignore her again…"

"You do think I'm a jerk."

"No I don't, I told you, I understand."

"But you don't like it."

Kate sighs, why did the conversation have to change from being nice and relaxed.

"No. I may not like it, but that's not because I disagree with you, but because I can see how it affects both you and Claire. I know you both would get on and I just… I feel as though you are all letting yourselves down, not letting yourself be happy…"

"I want a relationship with her… I do. I want to be a family, be happy… And it's not Claire that I'm angry at, or my Dad really for that matter, not anymore. What's done is done, there's no use trying to think what if… I was going to talk to Claire, after we went to the appointment; I was going to see if you could give me her number… I was going to see if we could meet up and talk…"

Jack sighed, why did everything have to be so hard.

"I'll give you her number, but I'll have to tell her beforehand that you're gonna call, so you better Jack…"

"Of course I will."

"Okay, okay. How about you pick me up around the corner from my work?"

"Yeah? That's great, I'll erm, I'll pick you up about 25 past 12? Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." Kate smiles.

"Okay, well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Jack…"

"What?"

"The address…"

"Address? Oh crap, right yeah, that would be a good help."

Kate giggles. Jack laughs too. Kate goes onto tell him the address and they each say their goodbyes and hang up, both looking forward to the morning.

Kate turns around as she hears Claire enter the room and ask who it was. She could lie and say someone else, but she ahd to tell her soon about Jack wanting to speak to her, and wanting her number, and she decided lies were what caused their argument in the first place so she was going to tell the truth.

"Jack." She simply answers and Claire drops her head and nods. Then wordlessly makes her way into the kitchen, not saying anything further.

Kate stands and follow her into the kitchen standing in the doorway, watching as Claire made some pasta. She turns as she hears Kate near the door.

"Do you want some, I can chuck in a few more if you like?"

"Sure, why not, was going to make something to eat before Jack called."

Again Claire looked down at the mention of Jacks name, maybe she should try not to say it as much, but she wasn't. She was going to help Claire.

"He wants to speak to you."

At this, Claire heads snaps towards Kate, her now having her full attention.

"What?" She tries to refrain from sounding too hopeful.

"After the appointment at the hospital, he said he'd like to speak with you…wanted me to give him your number. Are you okay with that?"

Claire couldn't speak for a moment, if he wanted her number that was a good sign, he wanted to speak to her for good reasons not to have a go and blame her.

Kate sensed this and spoke up.

"Don't worry, he wants to get to know you Claire… He doesn't blame you, or your Dad…"

"How do you know?" She couldn't get her hopes up like before for them to be crashed again, it would just hurt even more.

"Because he told me."

Now Claire could not stop the small smile tugging at her lips, neither could Kate.

"He told you…"

"Yeah, he just wants his family to be together, and you're his family."

Claire smiles.

"And you."

This throws Kate a moment; she hadn't expected Claire to change that, it must be since her doubts had gone about her father, about Jack, that she'd gone back to her chirpy self.

"I'm not his family… Just because I'm having his baby doesn't mean we're together…"

It couldn't right. I mean he didn't want that, he was only being nice with her, wanting to help her because of the baby right. It was just about the baby. Claire smiles. It was funny how their roles had switched. She would try to ease her friend's doubts now though.

"Yeah, you're not together, not yet…But you know as well as I, and I'm just a third party, you to have unfinished business. You've got this baby tying you together for the rest of your lives, there's no reason now for you not to try things."

Wow. Was Claire right. It was true, they did have this bond now, she had known that for a while, but, also, they were both single now, well she nearly was, in the New Year she would, if not sooner. She hoped sooner. Although a New Year, new life, it would be great, but she would be glad that it was sooner, as Claire said, what was stopping them trying to work at a relationship? Did he want one, did she? Of course, she would like to, definitely try at least, at least then they could say they had tried but they wasn't meant to be…

However, if they were, and she had a good feeling they were, then, it would be just, the perfect ending. All either of them had wanted was a family, a happy family, and they could be that. Things had already started looking up, with Jack, his father was trying harder, he had a sister he was going to try and bond with, and he was going to be a father. She a mother, something she always wished to be truthful, but had always thought it wouldn't happen.

Both she and Claire shared a smile, and said nothing further, they made their meals, and enjoyed the rest of their night, watching a movie, and talking about things other than family, it made a nice change. It was nice to finally have her friend back.

...

* * *

**How was it? Let me know in a review and as always a new update can be up pretty quickly..and thanks for reading :D x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's a new update hope you like please review :)**

* * *

It was now 12.15; she hadn't been able to concentrate all day, what with the excitement of today. Claire had said she could leave a little earlier, go out and wait for Jack to come meet her, as she was no use working, especially as the time drew nearer. So here, she was sitting on a bench, she never thought she would be so happy to be sat on a cold winter's day, just sitting, waiting.

Nevertheless, her she was, and she couldn't stop checking her watch, was she being too eager? She knew that it had only been a minute since she last checked her watch, and two minutes before that time. Maybe she should cut down on the time checking, it was only another 8 minutes to wait, he would be here soon. She hoped.

She couldn't stop herself, she had to check again. 12.20. Well at least there was only another 5 minutes. She smiled. Just then, a black BMW turned the corner, and started to pull up beside her. She got a funny feeling inside, as she couldn't see inside, what with the tinted windows, maybe it was some creep, who wanted something from her. She was wary, but just then she had a thought. She actually didn't know what Jack's car looked liked, she laughed aloud, the passenger window started to roll down. An amused looking Jack was sat in the driver's seat.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long. I thought it would've been me waiting, seen as I'm early."

Kate smiled at Jack as she made her way towards the car.

"No, it's fine I haven't been waiting long."

She lied, but that lie she didn't mind telling. She smiled as Jack lent over and opened the car door for her. She thanked him and sat in, closing the door behind, leaving the cold air behind too, welcoming the warmth of Jack's car. He smiled at her, as she lent back into the chair and sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. He smirked.

"That's the benefit of a heating system; I would've been fine waiting. Just, couldn't wait to see me ay."

He smirked as Kate whipped her head around looking at him a little bashfully.

"Don't flatter yourself Jack… I was just let out from work early, nothing to do really."

That wasn't true, they had a last minute Christmas party that they had been hired to do, and were pretty rushed of their feet, but as she couldn't concentrate she wasn't of much use, and Claire had told her to go. However, she wasn't going to tell Jack this, he wasn't winning this little battle. She smirked.

"You keep telling yourself that Kate."

Kate's eyebrows raised, Jack started up the car again, he turned to look at her with a cocky grin, and she couldn't stop herself from laughing. Jack started laughing too.

"Okay, I give up; I just couldn't wait to see you Jack. I want you so bad."

They both stopped laughing and turned to look at each other. She shouldn't have said that, she didn't want to be that honest. They were joking, and now, it was all tense between them as they locked eyes, no longer joking. They both gulped, Kate broke eye contact first by looking down shyly, and Jack turned his eyes to the road, and started to drive to the hospital.

The drive was slightly awkward; Jack's hand having brushed Kate's leg a few times when changing the gears hadn't helped the situation much. Therefore, after 10 minutes of nervous glances and being unsure of what to say, Kate decided what the hell, and chose to be the brave one of the two and spoke up. She looked at the glove box in front of her and smiled opening it Jack looking at her quickly.

"Lets see what music Jack has."

Jack smiled to himself, glad it was no longer awkward.

Kate was shifting through the cd's, she smirked as she saw several Bob Dylan ones, she saw a Tracy Chapman one, a Nirvana one. Billy Joel, Rolling Stones, and Radiohead. He liked his music, she gasped as she saw one, a CD she never thought Jack would have, she was definitely going to play it, Jack looked at her as she grasped the CD to her chest and he laughed, knowing what it was. She looked over at him with a teasing smile.

"The very best of Patsy…"

"Hey, had to see what all the fuss was about."

He laughed as Kate squealed; she squealed as she placed the disk into the cdplayer causing Jack to laugh. Kate looking at him with nothing but a smile on her face as she sat back and listened as Sweet Dreams started playing. She sat back content as she listened to the music, Jack occasionally glancing at her looking so relaxed. He smiled too, her being here with them, he was happy, the drive to the hospital now passed rather quickly.

They were just pulling up at the hospital, Jack finding his parking space, and they get out.

Kate sees the sign. Dr Jack Shephard. His own car parking space, she couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her. Jack made his way towards her smiling, unsure what she found so funny.

"Your own parking space, wow, someone must be well liked around here."

Jack laughs a little.

"Trust me; once you're 8 months pregnant and have to come here for another check-up you won't be so quick on the jokes. You'll be thanking me, and anyone else who made it possible for me to have the parking space which is so close to the hospital doors."

Kate smiled at the thought of Jack bringing her hear when she was 8 months gone.

As they made their way to the hospital Kate noticed the sign, and the name of the hospital she couldn't hide her surprise.

"St Sebastian's is your hospital?"

Jack smiles a little.

"Well, it's not mine, I just work here."

Kate rolls her eyes at Jack's comment.

"No, it's just funny to I've drove past this place a thousand time, to think that any one of those times you was here and we never met."

Jack laughs slightly.

"Yeah…'Cos I think you would remember meeting me."

Kate opens her mouth, in pretend shock, but starts laughing.

"Wow have you been on some I love myself juice this morning or you always this big headed."

Kate smirks, Jack now the one pretending to be insulted.

"What…It's just the truth Kate honest, me in scrubs; it's not a sight you could easily forget."

Kate starts laughing, Jack too, but she couldn't deny that she was now picturing Jack in scrubs, and would definitely want to see it for real.

"Wow, you really know how to get a girls interest peaked."

Jack raises his eyebrows, with a slight smirk on his face, his hand on the small of Kate's back as they now find themselves in the front entrance of the hospital. People all around, patients and staff. It wasn't very busy, but luckily, for them they didn't have to wait.

They were just heading towards the elevator when someone shouted.

"Dr Shephard?" Jack and Kate both turned around to see a young male in dark blue scrubs jog over to them.

"Hey, I didn't know you were working today?"

Jack quickly looked at Kate and gave her an apologetic smile.

"No, I'm not, why is there something you need, otherwise I've got somewhere to be."

The young male looked down, obviously a little embarrassed.

"Erm, no, its okay, I've just got this patient, and I'm not sure of the right course of treatment."

"Is your Resident not around, can't you ask him?"

Jack looked around he really didn't want to be doing work today, he knew this young intern, he'd helped him out a few times, it wasn't he didn't know the symptoms or right treatment, he liked having confirmation that it was that before following through. He just needed to have a bit more self-belief. He looked to Kate, who smiled at him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Go, help him, we've still got time, I'll wait here for you."

Jack looked at Kate and gave her a look of thanks for helping; she smirked and strokes his arm slightly, and gives him a soft smile. Jack smiles back and turns to the intern.

"Okay so do you have a diagnosis?"

The med student looks back to Jack and smiles slightly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's kidney stones."

"Have you ordered any tests yet? A KUB is a good place to start, to examine the kidneys, urethra, and bladder. You will know where to go from there."

"Do you not want to come and check?"

Jack closes his eyes a moment, and feels Kate squeeze his arm slightly. He looks at her and smiles a little.

"I'll be right back."

Kate smiles at Jack, as does the intern and he leads Jack towards a room, talking to him in medical talk, which she could not understand, when Jack spoke before, it surprised her and impressed her at the same time, she wished she could see him in action, operating, having full control of a situation. She looked around the room trying to find something to take her thoughts from Jack and the blush that had now crept up onto her cheeks.

A few minutes had passed and she seemed to control the rush of pink that kept on coming to her cheeks at the thought of Jack in scrubs, because anytime she looked around the room and saw another Doctor in scrubs she would start thinking of Jack in scrubs, curse him for putting the thought into her head. She smiled to herself.

She decided to take a sit down in one of the chairs, but as she was walking over to them, she saw Jack come round the corner a relieved look on his face when she looked at him. He jogged over to her.

"Ready to go." He smiles, she nods and he places his hand on the small of her back again and leads her to the elevator. Once in and the doors close he lets out a chuckle, Kate looks at him not sure what was so funny.

"Maybe for the next scan we should go to another hospital, at least then there's less chance someone will try and get me working."

Kate smiled.

"I think it's great. A lot of people must respect you if they want you to help them when you're not even working."

Jack smiled a little too.

The elevator pinged and the doors opened, they both stepped out and Jack leads her down a small hallway and into a room, where a woman was waiting. As they entered, she looked up from the notes she was reading and smiled at them. Placing her notes down she reached out her hand for Jack and Kate to shake as she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Matthew's you can call me Lizzy, it's great to finally meet you Dr Shephard…"

Jack jumps in.

"This is Kate."

Lizzy looks at her notes again.

"Ford?"

Kate shakes her head.

"Call me Ryan…Kate Ryan." She looks at Jack and gives him a small smile; Lizzy nods and jots something down in her notes, probably writing that down. She looks up at them both and smiles.

Lizzy instructs Kate to lie down on the hospital bed. Lizzy gets her equipment ready and Kate looks at it all a little apprehensively. Jack takes her hand in his and gives it a squeeze and whispers.

"It'll be okay."

She smiles a little tentatively, but appreciative of his reassurance.

Lizzy returns with her notes and a chair and sits across from Kate. She smiles.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna just ask you a few questions then we can see this baby of your okay."

Kate nods and smiles back.

"Okay, first off, do you know the date of your last menstruation?"

"Erm, it was the last week of October, around the 22nd…I'm not to sure of the exact date though."

"Oh." Lizzy checks her notes again.

"Oh?" Both Jack and Kate say at the same time, Lizzy looks up and shakes her head.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, Jack just said you were about 6 weeks gone, but from the date of your last period you'll be about 8 weeks gone…"

"8 weeks?" Both Kate and Jack question again.

"Don't look so worry it's okay, we just calculate the pregnancy from the date of the last menstruation not the date of conception…anyone who doesn't work this side of medicine won't really know."

Lizzy laughs a little. Then stands. She brings the tray closer and picks up a bottle. She turns to Kate.

"Can you life you top up for me, just above the ribs, that's fine…This maybe cold."

She squeezes the gel onto Kate's stomach, then reaches for the transducer (probe), and places it on Kate's stomach. Noises started coming from the machine, Kate and Jack's eyes were both glued to the screen. Lizzy moves the probe around, and looks at the screen.

"Okay, this is good, hold on."

She moves the probe once more then keeps it still, she presses a few buttons on the screen and suddenly a thumping can be heard. Both Jack and Kate's face lit up; there was no denying what that was.

"Is that?" Kate had to ask. Lizzy turns around and smiles.

"That's your baby's heartbeat."

Kate's eyes start to well up as she listens to the heartbeat of her child. Jack brings her hand up to his and kisses it, and smiles at her as their eyes connect.

"So, it's okay? The baby, everything is okay?"

Lizzy looks back at the screen for a few moments and presses another button.

She drops the probe for a moment and turns, and moves the screen a little.

"I've just took a picture of your baby. Look here, you can see the head there on the right, and those, those little stumps are its arms, and that's its body."

Lizzy points on the screen as she talks, Kate and Jack stare in awe at the screen.

"Wow, it's so…clear. I didn't think I'd be able to see anything at this stage…but it's their."

Lizzy smiles and nods.

"It surprises most parents, but at this stage the fetus is developing quickly. This 8 week scan is actually one of the best scans you will have."

Everyone smiles.

"Do you want me to print this picture off?"

"Yes." Kate and Jack once again say at the same time and Lizzy smiles at this.

Lizzy presses a few buttons and then stands.

"Okay, I'll give you a few moments, I'll be back in about 5 minutes with your scans and I can give you an estimate of your due date and tell you how the pregnancy is going."

Lizzy stands and leaves the room both Jack and Kate look at the screen again, which is frozen, on the picture of their baby; they both turn and look at each other, both faces mirroring the others.

...

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) more can be up soon if you want it :) thanks for reading x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the wait..I've been staying at my sisters so haven't been able to update... well here's the next chapter and I promise the next one will be up alot sooner...maybe even later on tomorrow ;) depending on how many I get today :)... enjoy :p**

* * *

  
_Lizzy stands and leaves the room both Jack and Kate look at the screen again, which is frozen, on the picture of their baby; they both turn and look at each other, both faces mirroring the others._

_Both Jack and Kate turn to look at the monitor, which is once more frozen on the image of their child. Kate's hands have come to rest on her now flat stomach and rubs, it, it now really sinking in that she was pregnant._

_...  
_

"Everything's gonna be okay right?"

Kate asks in a small voice, her eyes not looking from the screen until Jack places his hands on top of hers on her stomach.

"Everything's gonna be fine. You heard the nurse, the heartbeat is strong and that's the main thing at this moment in time."

Kate gives Jack a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

Jack smiles.

"For being here." She grips his hand in hers tighter.

"For _wanting_ to be here."

Jack nods and squeezes her hands back. He was about to say something when Dr Matthews came back, so, Jack sat back in his chair yet still holding onto Kate's right hand.

Dr Matthews got out her notes again and sat down saying that she had a few questions to ask Kate. She just asked how she had been feeling, if there had been any bleeding, how her morning sickness had been. Just, checking on her current health, she then asked about previous births and family history.

Kate told her about her mother, and how she had, had a hard time with her pregnancies, and them lasting; Dr Matthews had said that they should not worry about it too much at the moment. However, that they would have to keep an extra eye on it to be safe, and she would have to be a little more careful, just in case it was a hereditary condition. This eased Kate's mind somewhat, but she was still a little anxious what with her still being at an early stage in her pregnancy.

Dr Matthews did some examinations on Kate too just simple tests like checking her blood pressure. All was fine and she booked another appointment for Kate for 3 weeks time, just after the New Year.

Dr Matthews was just looking at her notes again and looked up at them both Kate now sitting in a chair next to Jack she sat facing them.

"Well, from the dates I have I can give you a rough estimate of your due date… It should be on or around the 29th July provided you go full term."

Jack and Kate both look at each other and smile.

"On your next visit we'll do a transvaginal ultrasound… to check how things are with you inside, and we can do the Nuchal translucency test, which isn't as serious as it sounds… We measure the fold at the back of the baby's neck and this can tell us if the baby will have any neural tube defects such as spina bifida… There's no need to worry its just standard practice, we'll also do some blood tests with you to check for abnormal chromosomes, such as Down Syndrome, which can be passed onto the child."

It was quite a bit to take in but she understood it all, and she would do everything and anything to make sure her child would be okay so she would do any test they asked of her.

"What about me?" Jack speaks up, the question confusing Kate for a moment until he continues.

"Do you not need to do any checks? History checks?"

Dr Matthews smiles reassuringly at Jack and Kate.

"I have your records here at the hospital Jack, I can check them if you want, but really there is no need unless you have a history of birth defects or abnormalities within the family; is there?"

Jack shakes his head, he was probably worrying for nothing but he just wanted to make sure that they were not missing anything out that they were doing everything they could to make sure his and Kate's child would be okay.

"Well if that's all, I think that's it for today, and I should see you again in 3 weeks time… It would help if you ate a meal before you come, about 30 minutes, and have a sugary drink about 20 minutes before. This helps the fetus be active and can help give a clearer ultrasound… It's all here in this booklet for you."

Dr Matthews hands Kate a booklet she looks at it a little apprehensively but smiles grateful for her help. They shake hands as they all stand, Jack, and, Kate turn, and leave. As they make there way to the hospital Kate asks Jack something that has been playing on her mind.

"Is this all normal…? All these tests they are going to do?"

Jack looks at her briefly his hand coming of the small of her back, as he presses the button as they await for the elevator, he turns to look at her as she stands there awaiting a reply. He looks down a little embarrassed, and hopes that she would not be mad.

"I err; I kind of erm pulled a few strings to get her. Dr Matthews is the best OBGYN in the state, and she's been at this hospital a long time…She's a close friend of my father's and, and I spoke to her before-hand and asked that she did everything she could to make sure you and the baby were okay... That's all I want."

Jack looks back at the elevator, as he did not want to look at Kate and see anger; he waited tensely, waiting for her to berate him for using his connections to get better treatment and say that she could pay her own way and did not want his charity, but he did not get that, she was silent. The pinging sound of the elevator doors opening, the only noise between them. Until, they got in the elevator.

They stood side by side in the elevator they both kept on glancing at each other, until Jack couldn't take the silence any more.

"Say something will you." Kate looked at him strangely, as he fiddled with his hands nervously.

"I don't know what to say Jack, there's no words to say… how grateful I am… That you're here, that you want to care for this child… and me… I never thought that I'd be having these checkups with you, I thought I'd be alone…"

Jack turns to look at Kate, they're now standing face to face, their bodies inches from the others. The air between them suddenly seems less and more thick. Jack licks his lips, as he remembers the last time they were this close and what was going to happen before they were interrupted by his father and Claire.

"You're not alone."

Kate gulps, as she looks up at Jack, she bravely places her hands on his chest, and they both hold their breaths, as they inch closer.

*Ping!*

Both heads turn to the doors quickly, making a distance between themselves at the same time, they are now standing facing the doors, side by side, the doors open and a balding man in his late 50's with a cane enters. He stands in front of Kate and Jack, who are now looking at the sides of the walls, the floor, anywhere, but at each other and the man who had just interrupted them from again doing what they both seem to want so badly. The ride down to the bottom seems to take a life time, as the light flashes another floor passed Kate chances a look a Jack, she catches him looking at her too. Jack looks down a moment before looking up and locking eyes with her again. Kate looks longingly at him, her eyes dropping to his lips, she licks her own, and Jack returns her actions. Although, both would not act on their needs in a public place now with another occupant present in the elevator, but resist; and hold those feelings inside, until they again shared a meaningful moment like the one before. Where they could not hold back any longer, yet the next time was going to be different, and they both were going to make sure that they were at a place where no one could interrupt them.

The elevator doors opened and they walked out after the man. They were both silent, Jack's hand again coming to the small of her back as he led her out of the hospital to his car, although this time it was unlike all the others, when he touched her now, he didn't want to let go, he wanted to hold her properly, grab her and kiss her. Her back now felt like a thousand fires, but he kept his hand on it, like a moth to a light, he couldn't help but want to touch it.

The walk to the car was a silent one, although it was not really, awkward, both though, not knowing what to say, because neither wanted to say anything but kiss the other. If anything, the walk was one of apprehension, as once they reached Jack's car they were alone, and could not, be interrupted. They were both secretly looking forward to that entrapment, where they couldn't escape each other and their awaited kiss couldn't be denied any longer,

They reached the car, and Jack opened the passenger side for Kate and let her in, she gave him a quiet thank you, he then made his way to his side, and sat in, and he held is breath as he locked the car doors and placed the keys in the ignition.

His hand stilled, resting there, not starting up the car, Kate looked to Jack and wondered why he hadn't yet started the car up. Once his eyes latched onto hers she knew why, his eyes, now a deep brown, his lips slightly parted, he turns in his seat slightly.

He reaches out, and cups the side of her face with his left hand; Kate's closes her eyes, getting lost in his simple touch that could bring out a thousand emotions within her. She was sure her face was flush with red; she had never felt like this, so connected to someone. When he touched her, touched her skin, she felt it deep within, his touch ran deep it touched her soul.

Her eyes stay closed, she feels him near her, his other hand now cupping the other side of her face. Their noses touch, they share a breath, as they both lick their lips.

Slowly, they touch, melting together, their lips.

Jack's tongue comes out and traces Kate's lips, asking for entrance, she gladly accepts his eager tongue. The kiss now becoming more intense, faster, as they kiss each other more hungrily, as they both feel the need for air taking over, and the want to not leave the others lips, so they try and get as much of the other as they can before they breakaway.

Panting now, foreheads touching, eyes still closed, savoring the moment, the kiss, each other.

Neither say anything; words failed them, the kiss having blown them away.

Jack places another gentle kiss on Kate's lips, her lips open, furthering the kiss once more. A few more tender kisses shared between them and their foreheads are now resting against the others again.

"Do you need to be anywhere?"

"What?" Kate whispers breathlessly.

"Do you want me to drop you off back at work?" He asks, not really wanting it though.

Kate shakes her head and mumbles a no, still not quite managing coherent words.

"You?" The corners of Jack's lips twitch.

"No."

Kate sighs, her hands come up to cup Jack's face as she kisses him zealously. Her fingers rake through his hair, she grabs the back of his head, as her tongue collides with Jack's and they passionately move over each other's.

Once they break away, Kate collapses back in her chair, needing the small space between them, otherwise they would be having sex in the back of his car, and, well she wasn't against having sex in a car, she'd done it before, but outside of a hospital with hundreds of people passing by, was quite a turn off.

She let of a deep breath, Jack panting slightly, getting his own breathing back to normal. He was watching her with a warm smile. He turns and starts up the engine, he wasn't sure where they were going to go, but he just had to drive, before he started at her lips again, and then more. He focused on the road, controlling himself, although he couldn't help the frequent glances in Kate's direction.

...

* * *

**Well...review and tell me what you think... anyways thanks for reading... and thanks to those of you who have stuck with this fic I will try and update very soon :D so just review then ;) x**


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys sorry for the lateness, been a lil busy. But here's the update an i can assure you the next one will b up alot sooner...I'm writing it now ;) so hope u still liking this...enjoy:)...thanks to Russ and Lizi for helping me with this xoxo

* * *

...

He pulled up outside a cosy little restaurant, not really wanting to go back to his place without asking her if it was what she wanted. He did not want to rush into this even more than they already were.

"You fancy having some lunch? 'Cos I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Kate smiled and only just realized that she too was hungry, she had not had anything to eat all day, too nervous about the scan and Jack.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten all day."

Jack eyebrows knitted together as he took his keys out and unclipped his seat belt.

"Well that's a given then we're going for food, your eating for two, can't have either of you going hungry."

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes at Jack. She could not deny that she liked his protectiveness, this caring side off him something that she really loved about him.

They were both now sitting inside reading the menus deciding what to order. When Kate glanced over at Jack and the restaurant and realized how date-like this was. She shook her head and those thoughts aside, because this wasn't a date, regardless of what happened earlier.

They both ordered their meals, Jack a steak and fries, and Kate chicken breast and fries. Both ordered soft drinks.

Kate got out her purse and put it on her lap, Jack looked at her confused for a moment until she pulled out the scan picture and he smiled.

She placed her bag back on the floor and placed the scan picture on the table in front of her, just looking at it with a content smile on her face. Jack smiled; watching her with that smile looking at their child, brought a great feeling of happiness and pride within him.

He placed his hand atop of hers and turned it slightly, so he could look at it too. Kate blushes a little, as she moved her hand away, but Jack reached out for it and held it. Looking at her tenderly, he grips her hand, and she hold back just as firmly, telling him she wanted this just as much as he did.

"This isn't probably the best place to ask this but… What are your plans, once the baby is born, are you still gonna be staying at Claire's?" Speaking of Claire, he would have to get her number of Kate soon, and speak with her.

Kate looked down a moment, somewhat shyly.

"No actually, erm, I've already started looking for a place. I just need to wait until my divorce comes through and I get the share of the house… I'm just gonna get something small, well I can't really afford to splash out on a big fancy house, I just want someplace which is mine. For me and the baby."

Jack looked down a moment, whilst Kate spoke, their situation bringing bought back into the light.

"How am I gonna be involved in this?"

"What?" She asked confused at the slight edge in his tone as he asked that.

"Because I won't play the weekend Dad Kate, I want to be there for everything, I don't want to be missing out on anything. Even the morning wakeup calls." He smirks. She smiles too, slightly, glad that he wasn't mad at her.

"So what are you suggesting?"

Jack looks down at the scan picturing the baby growing, the baby being born and all the experiences that they were going to be sharing. He didn't want to miss one moment of them.

"Move in with me."

Kate's taken aback by that. She wasn't expecting that, she blinked several times, and Jack looked up at her. His face straight, he wasn't joking; if he was, he had one hell of a poker face. Because this was serious, a really, big deal, and if he wasn't serious then it wouldn't just affect her but their child too, she didn't want her baby experiencing anything close to her upbringing. She wanted something constant. Jack must have sensed her worry as he squeezed her hand and smiled.

"I'm serious here Kate. It makes perfect sense. I'm looking for a proper place of my own anyway. You would have your own room and the baby too, I'm not trying to pressure you into anything, but, you being under the same roof as me, I would be at your beck and call, whenever you needed me. I'd be there through it all, no phone calls or long drives… Just, will you at least consider it?"

It did make sense; it made so much sense that it scared her. It was too good to be true. What if after the baby is born he regrets it, he meets someone else. Would he quick them out and leave them to find a place of their own. Kate looked into Jack's brown, caring eyes, and knew she didn't have to worry about that. So, she squeezed his hand back and nodded, this reassured Jack as he smiled. Their food then came and they ate, sharing small talk, and little looks throughout.

Having finished their meals, they were now walking to Jack's car, Jack walks to the passenger side to open the door for Kate, and she smiles graciously.

"So, back to your place." Jack states, as he holds the door open.

Kate pats him on the chest as she walks past to sit in the seat saying.

"Don't get any ideas now." Jack blushes, Kate giggles, having got the effect she was after. Jack stutters replying.

"No, no, I weren't suggesting anything… not unless… if that's' not what you want… I know we agreed to take things slow, well as slow as we can with us already having a baby together."

Jack chuckles nervously, now it was Kate's turn to blush, because she did want to have sex with Jack, how could she tell him, without too eager.

Jack is now sitting in the car and starting up the car, a small tension between them.

Jack had already started the drive towards Kate's place, when she decided she had got enough nerve now to speak.

"When I said take thing slow, I just meant, you know, until my divorce comes through and then do things like a normal first couple…like go on a date…"

Kate blushes as Jack glances at her with a smirk on his face.

"You want to go on a date with me Kate?"

Kate rolls her eyes.

"I'm already having your baby Jack, I think a date would be a good next step, don't you think?"

Kate smirks too as Jack chuckles.

"Yeah, seen as we're doing this thing backward, when do you, think would be best for me to ask you to marry me…"

Both stop laughing and stare at each other, tensions rising, hearts pumping faster, both people gulp, then break eye contact as Jack stares at the road.

"I really should stop with the jokes."

Kate turns to Jack smiling, and lets out a small giggle, she strokes Jack's arm lightly.

"It's what makes you, you."

"Bad jokes, really Kate… I'm the guy who tells bad jokes… You can't describe me like that to your friends."

They both smile.

"Oh so I have to talk to you to my friends now…"

"Well, it is the next step after the date…"

"But we haven't had our date yet…"

Jack smiles.

"Well we just had lunch… and hey we're doing this thing backward Kate come on don't start changing on me."

They both chuckle.

"I'll just call you the backward guy to my friends…" Kate goes into a fit of giggle when she sees Jack's face. His face relaxing, and then he laughs along with Kate too.

"No, you're the guy who makes me smile, the father of my child, Mc Sexy hot-scrubs…"

They both start laughing again.

"I like that last one… But the second one is the best." He smiles blissfully at Kate.

"And the first one is nice too." Kate blushes, and she looks down shyly, before looking back up at Jack and sharing a brief longing look, before Jack had to look back at the road and concentrate on driving.

"You know, having you in a car is a dangerous thing."

"What?" Kate raises her eyebrows looking at Jack. He glances at her quickly.

"You're a quite the distraction."

Kate places her hand on her heart feigning hurt, but she couldn't help the smile plastered across her face, nor the blush on her cheeks, or her speeding heart rate.

Jack smiles, knowing he hadn't offended her, but complimented, and knew she liked it from the blush on her cheeks, he was growing to love that color on her cheeks, and him, being the one to bring it out in her.

"It's a good thing I'm not driving, 'cos I don't now how I'd manage to keep my eyes on the road. You're either constantly in my head, or I'm looking at you…"

Kate stops, having heard what she just said, and they couldn't have stopped at a traffic light at any of the other times no. Now, her Jack was gazing at her with a large smirk on his face.

"I'm constantly in your head Kate?" Jack chuckles slightly as the brush grows a deeper shade of red. He places his hand on her knee and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry Kate, the feelings more than mutual."

He smiles as he turns back to look at the lights, changing color, he sets off, not missing the smile on Kate's face, or the way her eyes lit up, or the way her eyebrows contorted together, wondering what else it was. Then the gleeful smirk appears, once she thinks she has it figured out. She wouldn't be that far off either, because she had made him aroused on many an occasion, but he just couldn't... finalize it… past experiences showed him that the real thing was far better than the substitute.

They drove in comfortable silence to Kate's place, Kate giving Jack the occasional direction. They finally pull up and Jack turns the engine off, he turns to look at Kate but she's staring out the window, something having caught her attention. He looks to where she was looking. Not something, someone.

Claire.

...

* * *

**Sorry for leaving it there I wanted to update tonight and I might be going bed soon so I at least wanted you to have something tonight :) Hope you like it, let me know what you think, and any questions or suggestions, I'll see what I can do :D thanks for reading x**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for your reviews guys they do mean alot:) well here's the next chapter hope you like it :D enjoy....**

* * *

...

Jack walks around to Kate's side, Kate looks up at him and takes his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, then a slight tug and they begin walking towards Claire, who smiles somewhat little shyly at Jack.

"I'm sorry about the way we first met… I hope I can make it up to you." Jack first speaks. Claire nods her head slightly, and gives Jack a little smile, to which he returns.

"Right, well you gonna open the door or are we gonna stand outside all night. I'm sure you would rather see the scan inside... where it's warm." Kate teases.

Claire's eyes widen, she had forgotten briefly, what today's meeting with Jack was all about her face lit up.

"How did it go? Is everything okay? Let me see it." Claire says excitedly.

Jack could not help but smile, and Kate grinned too, pushing Claire slightly, with her free hand.

"Inside… now." Kate grins as Claire rolls her eyes, but turns and leads them into the apartment.

They make their way inside. Kate taking off her coat, and taking Jack's, they share a smile as Jack hands Kate his coat. They then find themselves sitting on the couch in the living room. Jack and Kate side by side on the double couch, and Claire beside them on the single.

Once they are all comfortable, they exchange little nervous smiles, not sure who would start the conversation. Then Claire smiled happily, as she looked at Kate.

"We're inside, so show me already." Everyone smiles as Kate reaches into her bag and pulls out a scan picture.

Claire smiled with pride and happiness, holding the picture of her friends' baby, her niece or nephew now too.

"Wow." Was all Claire could say she looked up at Jack and Kate who shared her smile.

"Everything seems okay. I need to go back for another check up after the New Year."

"Why?"

Kate looks to Jack briefly and a small smile tugs at her lips, the look not going unnoticed, by Claire.

"It's just standard practice, what with me having my first scan a little later than normal, it's just to make sure everything is okay."

Claire nods and leaves it at that, looking back at the scan.

"So do you know what it is yet?"

Kate and Jack share a look, they had not talked about that.

"Erm, no. We could probably find out on the next scan, but, I'm not sure if I want to know…do you?" Jack asks Kate.

Kate thinks about it for a moment, her lip twitches.

"No. I think it will be a nice surprise."

Jack grins.

"Yeah." Jack and Kate share another meaningful look, Claire grins, knowing something had happened between the two, and she would find out once Jack left, which she hoped wasn't soon. Things weren't near as awkward as she thought they would be, maybe it was because Kate was here.

Claire hands Kate the scan back smiling.

"I bet you can't wait till next Christmas?"

Kate chuckles a little at Claire's question, smiling she asks.

"Christmas is only 3 days away and you're already planning for the next one." Kate laughs as Claire rolls her eyes.

"No, I just meant, next year the baby will be here and you can buy a first Christmas stocking, 1st Christmas presents, it will be nice."

Kate smiles.

"Yeah, but, lets just get this one out of the way before we plan any further okay."

Jack took Kate's hand and squeezed it, knowing she didn't like to think of the future too much where the baby was concerned, too scared something would go wrong, but Jack had faith, he believed this was meant to be.

"Speaking of Christmas, I haven't even got all my gifts yet, I should really get that done soon."

Both Kate and Claire chuckle.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Jack looks between Kate and Claire, the question directed at the both of them. Claire looks down a moment, not sure, if it would turn awkward.

"Erm… Dad, kinda wanted me to have dinner at his, but I told him I'd just have it here with Kate."

Jack looked down a moment, knowing that it was because of him she probably refused; Jack felt awful about this and looked up a small smile on his face.

"Why don't you both come to Dad's?"

Claire was taken aback slightly, but she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, at Jack saying Dad's, not my. Claire looked to Kate who looked equally shocked.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon? You know meeting the folks…and at Christmas" Kate turns to Jack, who just smiles.

"Kate… You've already met my parents, and they love you, my mom loves you, you've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but Jack, that was before I got pregnant by you whilst we both were still married."

Jack looks down a moment, Kate felt bad for doing it, but it had to be said.

"I'm still married."

Claire looks away, boy was this awkward, she thought it would be her and Jack, not Kate and Jack. However, Jack looked up, his lips turned upwards, but the smile not reaching his eyes as he said.

"What does it matter… You said the divorce papers should be here any day now, so you never know, you could be divorced by the time Christmas comes… and, I would really like you to be there." Jack turns to Claire.

"You too, Claire." Claire smiles.

"I just, I would really like this Christmas, for all the people I care about to be in one room, and enjoy it, for once. Have Christmas; feel like Christmas, not just something I felt obliged to have to enjoy."

Both Claire and Kate shared a look, Claire was all for it, being with her Dad, and brother on Christmas, being a family, it was all she wanted. It was up to Kate really. Therefore, with her eyes Claire asked Kate, it's up to you.

Kate looked away a moment thinking it through, it wasn't that she didn't want this she did. She just didn't want to experience it for her to never, have it again, and would always be left with that feeling of longing. She turned to Jack, who was waiting quite patiently considering; she pursed her lips together, and then spoke.

"If it's okay with your parents…"

Jack's face lit up, and Kate could not help but smile too.

"It will be." Kate rolled her eyes at Jack. So he continued.

"I'll ring them tomorrow and let you know okay."

They all shared a smile, and started talking about why men always left things to the last minute. Things were quite relaxed, all sharing in the laughter as Jack tried to defend himself and the rest of the male population. Time went by quite quickly, them seeming to find topics of discussing easily, the talk flowing smoothly. It wasn't until Claire got a message on her phone that she saw the time. That is was nearly six at night. They had been talking for over an hour and a half, and she was suddenly hungry.

"I don't know about you guys, but, I've just seen the time, and I'm suddenly quite hungry."

Jack and Kate share a look, Jack checks his watch surprised by the time.

"Wow, six O'clock." Kate's eyebrows raise slightly in shock, she turns to Jack.

"Do you wanna stay for supper?"

Jack smiles and turns to Claire.

"If it's okay with you."

Claire smiles.

"It'd be great if you could stay. But if Kate is cooking, then I advise you to leave."

Kate's mouth opens, Jack smiles and Claire starts to laugh.

"What's wrong with my cooking?"

Claire is giggling.

"Oh, nothing, if you don't mind eating charcoal, it's great."

Jack chuckles, and Kate turns to him and points, Claire's giggling intensifies at Kate's look.

"I can cook." Kate tries to defend herself.

"Badly." Claire starts laughing as Kate places her hand on her heart.

"Shall I order take out now?" Kate turns to Jack her eyes widen, and Jack starts to laugh, she couldn't believe Jack was joining in, although she was smiling inside that Jack and Claire were getting on, she wasn't showing it too much, with them calling her cooking, it was all fun though.

Kate stands.

"Right then, neither of you will have my cooking; I'll just cook for myself."

"Hey, come on, I want to taste your cooking, don't be mean Kate." Jack teases her; she turns and pouts at him, her hand at her waist.

Jack glances at Claire briefly.

"But, I'll make sure to have the fire brigade on speed dial just in case." Kate's mouth opens in shock, and Jack and Claire fall into a fit of giggles.

Kate starts to laugh too; she wags her finger at Jack.

"You're definitely aint getting any." She smirks. As Jack stops his laughter for a moment, he scrunches his eyebrows together, taking in Kate's look; she raises her own brows suggestively. That was definitely meant to have a double meaning, for only her and Jack to get.

Jack lets out a little sigh and Kate smiles.

"Gotta keep the girl keen Jack."

"Ew. I so just got what you were saying then." Claire's face contorts uncomfortably.

Kate and Jack turn to Claire. Kate's eyes widen and a blush quickly spreads across her face. Jack just starts to laugh. Kate turns to him and punches him on his arm playfully.

They all laugh again, and then Kate says she would go and get the take out menu, as she stands Jack says.

"I thought you we're cooking." Kate turns and grins.

"Oh, I'm doing you a favor Jack; you really don't want my food."

Jack grins.

"Hey wait, you won't let Jack eat your food, but I have too. That is so not fair!" Kate and Jack laugh.

"You're my friend Claire; it's in the rule books that I get to torture you with my bad cooking."

Kate grins.

"The rule books huh, so where does it say keep the friend's brother healthy."

Claire smiles, she loved this teasing relationship with Kate.

Kate grins, she loved making Claire squirm, she knew just what to say now, and she would get at Jack too. She bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"I need to keep Jack healthy if I'm gonna want to get any." She raises one eyebrow and smirks. Claire's face drops her eyes widen; she places her fingers in her ears and shuts her eyes saying.

"Ew, ew, ew, ewww. I so didn't need to hear that."

Jack was just sitting there too, open-mouthed, eye's wide, Kate wriggles her eyebrows at him and chuckles as she looks at Claire having got the reaction she wanted. She turns around, and with an extra sway to her hips, walks into the kitchen to find the takeout menu.

Even after she had left, Jack was still sitting agape, his mouth though turning into a grin inspite of himself. He turned to Claire who was still sitting with her eyes shut and fingers in her ears and he let a small chuckle escape him. She was cute, he was really enjoying tonight, and glad that he had decided to stay. He grinned as he thought of a way to get back at Kate. He loved the teasing game that Claire and Kate had going, and by the looks of it, Kate was playing him too. Oh, was he up for the challenge. He smirked as he looked back at the kitchen and saw Kate re-emerging. He sat back and smiled to himself. Yeah, tonight was going to be a really good, night.

...

* * *

**So there it is, hope you liked it... let me know in a review if you could thanks x thanks for reading x**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews :D I hope you like this chap :D...**

* * *

...

The pizza, garlic bread and chicken chow mein had arrived. They had them all open on the table in the living room, and were sat in their places from before, they started tucking into the pizza, trying different ones, having ordered a few.

The moment was relaxed, Kate lent forward to grab a slice of pizza, and Jack let his arm fall from the back of the couch, to casually rest behind her. As she sat back, she was surprised to feel Jack's arm and his hand then make its way to rest on her hip. She didn't let him show it affected her, or how her back straightened slightly at his touch, from the tingle that was now running up it. She sat back slightly relaxing, sharing a joke with Claire.

Jack had grabbed a slice of a meat feast pizza and after a bite was smiling, it tasted good. He looked at Kate and stroked her hip. She looked at him.

"You need to try this, it is so good." He says through a mouth full.

He grabs another slice and puts it up to Kate's lips she laughs, but he nods, and insists that she has to try it. Kate then smiles, and leans forward slightly, opens her mouth and takes a bite out of the pizza. Jack smiled.

"Now tell me that isn't good."

Kate smiles, whilst looking at Jack, she reaches for another slice.

"Yeah, this is good."

Jack smiles, hoping that had a double meaning again. He placed his hand back on her hip. Time went quickly again, food was left over lying in there boxes, but all three were now sitting back in their places, lights off, watching a movie.

Kate turned to look at Jack who was watching the film intently, she looked down at her side, to see his hand snaking under her top, and slowly stroking her hip. She looked back at Jack, then to Claire who was dozing off.

She snaked her right arm around Jack, the move causing him to look at her, she smiled shyly at him, as she then moved to rest her head on his shoulder. Jack moved slightly so that Kate was comfortable, and they continued watching the rest of the film.

A light snore was coming from Claire, having fallen asleep half way through the film. Jack looked at her and couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped him.

He turned to Kate.

"Shall we leave her there or do you want me to carry her upstairs?"

Kate smiled, and stifled a yawn herself.

"You can carry her if you want; once she's out she's out." She smiles, Jack nods and stands, causing Kate to stand too.

Jack walks over to Claire and slowly picks her up, and holds her in his arms, he looks to Kate who takes the lead, and heads out the room, up the stairs, Jack following behind.

Once in her room, they place her in her bed and leave her. Closing the door behind them Kate heads towards, her own room. Jack follows.

Kate stops, and turns and smirks at Jack.

"Don't go getting any ideas now. I'm just getting changed into my pyjamas; you can wait downstairs if you wanna stay a little longer?"

Jack smiled, and nodded. Without saying another word, he walked downstairs. Kate smirked then turned into her room, towards her dresser, and opened her draws.

She picked out a pair of red silky pyjama shorts and top.

As she re-entered the front room, where Jack was sitting, his head snapped up at hearing her enter, his mouth fell open at seeing what she was wearing. It left little to the imagination, and his imagination was running wild. Jack gulped as Kate walked towards him and sat beside him. His breathing quickened. His eyes darted up and down her body. Was this some kind of test?

If so, he really did not mind loosing.

"There's a spare room across the hall if you want to spend the night? I can get you the spare quilt if you want?"

Jack smiled as Kate turned, and her top hunched up slightly. As she looked back at him and their eyes locked, Kate's lips twitched and she couldn't help but smile. Jack was just staring at her, his eyes dark.

Jack leans forward. Kate's lips part, her tongue darts out to wet her lips in anticipation. However, to her surprise, she felt a hand come to rest, and cover her stomach.

Jack looked up a little shyly, his eyes from before now much lighter, showing the love that is already there for the child growing inside the woman before him, and possibly her too. Was it too soon to say love? They hadn't even been on a real date yet they were having a baby, and were close. It was so hard to explain, but he felt like he had known her forever. He hoped she felt the same too.

"I hope you don't mind. I know some woman get edgy when people start wanting to touch their stomach."

Kate smiled.

"They don't mind when it's the father." Jack smiled too. He lifted Kate's top slightly and slid his hand under, all the while keeping eye contact, double-checking that she didn't mind. When he got no confirmation telling him otherwise, he looked back at her stomach, which was still flat. No one could tell that she was pregnant yet, but he got a great feeling inside himself when he touched, where their baby would soon be getting bigger, and everyone would now a child was growing there.

Kate's heart rate was rising, as too was her chest, as his hand continued to roam her stomach.

Kate lifted her arm from her side, letting it come to rest on Jack's neck. Tenderly she worked her hand upwards, cupping his cheek; making him look up at her.

She bit her bottom lip slightly. Her and Jack, both looking at each other, eyes, holding a deep amount of longing, which went beyond simple lust.

Both heads move forward, touching. Lips brushing over the others. Slowly. Tenderly. Lovingly.

Nothing was rushed, in this moment; both just let their feelings take over.

Jack's hands tentatively come up to cup Kate's face. His fingers stroke her cheeks, affectionately.

His hands trail down her back, coming to rest on her hips, he squeezes them slightly, and Kate swiftly moves, and placed herself on Jack's lap. Lips never parting, tongues now connecting. Kate runs her fingers through Jack's hair. Pulling at it slightly, as she feels Jack nibble at her bottom lip. The kiss deepening slightly. They pull apart. Jack keeps hold off Kate's hips, as he stands. Kate would have laughed at the action if she wasn't so consumed by Jack, and her need to be with him. She whispered in his ears the directions to the spare bedroom across the hall. As Jack walked them, Kate passionately nibbled at Jack's ear, eliciting a low moan from Jack, and a delightful smile from Kate.

The door closed behind them, having closed the distance between the hall and the front room quite quickly. They were now in a heated embrace, legs tangled. Lips connected again, seemingly wanting to move the pace on. Kate lifted her arms, and Jack slowly lifted her top over her head. Where they continued to express what their hearts had long since been feeling.

He stifled a yawn, as he lifted his arm to stretch, he felt an extra weight weighing it down, he looked down to see Kate curled up against him. Last night's events, flooding back to him a contented smile then appears on his face. He sweetly puts some loose strands of her hair behind her hair. She stirs slightly. He lets his head, rest back on the pillow. He sees her slowly come too, and the same look passes over her face, as she takes in the surroundings. She looks across, still sleepily, at Jack. Who graces her with a warm smile, and strokes her cheek.

"Morning." He whispers.

Kate smiles blissfully. Glad that they finally had this moment. This moment wasn't going to be ruined by phones ringing by persons not wanted, nor places to be. She didn't want to be anywhere but here. She snuggled closer into Jack, letting out a sigh, as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Morning."

Jack smiled, Kate seemingly happy, where she was, not wanting to move. She could get use to this. So could he, so he pulled her closer to him with his hand from behind her, not wanting this moment to pass. He used his other free arm, to then affectionately stroke up and down her arm that was lying across his chest.

He wasn't sure how long had passed, not even sure if they had fallen back asleep, but he heard movement somewhere above him, and remembered they weren't alone in this house. Claire. She was probably waking from the night before. He gently nudged Kate, she lifted her head to look at him, he nodded above them.

"I think Claire's up." Kate couldn't help but smile.

"Does that mean we have too?"

Jack couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face either.

"Well, I think _one_ of us should, at least explain to Claire how she ended up upstairs. I can make you some breakfast if you want?"

"I hope you're a better cook than I am." They shared a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm not bad."

Jack wiggles his arm from under Kate, causing her to moan, Jack smiled.

"You want food don't you?" He teases.

"I could live without it, if it meant you staying here with me." Jack smiled at her, and lent forward to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, but I don't think our baby could." Kate smiled hearing Jack say our baby, and in such a caring way.

He jumped up and put on his jeans from the night before, and turned and looked at Kate one last time, sharing a smile, before turning, and walking out the door, into the hallway.

Bumping into Claire, who was just walking down the stairs. Obviously surprised to see him, she could not hide her shock, or embarrassment at seeing her brother in just his jeans having clearly spent the night, or him seeing her with her 'bed-head' hair, and not so cheery face, at this time of the morning.

Jack suppressed a laugh that wanted to escape at his sister's obvious embarrassment. He casually smiled, and said morning and walked into the kitchen.

Claire recovered quickly, and followed jack into the kitchen, now it was her turn to hold back a giggle as she saw Jack opening all the cupboards up, obviously not knowing and not finding what he wanted.

She couldn't hold back her giggle anymore, Jack's head ripped round when he heard it. He couldn't help the small smile that crept on his face either.

"I thought I'd be the gentleman and make breakfast… Didn't really think it through did I... I can't find anything." He laughed.

Claire walked towards the fridge, which doors were open and peaked inside. Then turned to Jack.

"What are you after?"

Jack looked over at Claire and sighed.

"I'm trying to make pancakes… I've found the milk, the eggs, they're all there in the fridge. Where do you keep your pans?"

Claire laughed, and walked past Jack to the end of the kitchen. To the cupboard on the far right, and opened the top one. Placing it on the table, she points to the cupboard and points.

"Pans. Plates… Knifes, forks, and all the cutlery are in there." She closes and opens other cupboards as she says them. Jack smiling relieved.

"Oh, and you'll need this." Claire throws a dishtowel at him. Jack laughs.

"Thanks." Claire turns to leave. Jack looks over his shoulder as he shouts.

"Do you not want any?" Claire smiles.

"And come in between you two all loved up. I'll think I'll leave you to it, I'll go shower, and catch a bite later."

Claire smiles at Jack, and gives him a small wave, she's about to turn when she smiles and says.

"I hope you're a better cook than Kate, otherwise I think you'll both go hungry I won't be out the shower for ages." Jack laughs, as does Claire.

"Is she really that bad a cook?"

Claire laughs.

"Oh yeah."

Jack chuckles, looks like he would be cooking a lot.

Claire then turns and heads back upstairs, passing Kate on the way, Claire chuckles, as Kate looks on bashfully, as she was wearing Jack's t-shirt and boxers. Claire laughed and mumbled to herself, as she jogged upstairs. Happy for the pair of them, and happy for herself, things were really looking up. She just hoped things only improved.

...

* * *

**There we go, i hope you liked it, as always i do really appreciate your thoughts :D Till next time, thanks for reading. :D x**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys really sorry i haven't updated in aaages, just had really bad writers block and not had the time to write any down when i did get ideas...except tonight..so here's an update i hope your still liking this fic and have not forgotten cos there will be more updates and alot sooner than this one was :)**

* * *

  
The three days until Christmas had passed by quickly. Jack had gone home the next night, having spent all day with Kate, he was now at his parents place helping his mother to set the place up for their Christmas dinner. The tree had been up for days, the decorations all put up, and so Jack was just helping set the table.

"Do you want Kate to sit next to you?" Jack looks up to see his Mom laying down a plate across from him.

"Erm, she can sit facing me, she can sit next to Claire, Dad at the head of the table and you beside me."

Jack thought it would be less awkward for Kate if she weren't sat next to either of his parents, this way she wasn't. His mother smiled and agreed, although that would mean she would be facing Claire, he just hoped that they got along, and it wasn't awkward for Claire.

"What time are they getting here?" Jack looked over at his mother.

"They said they should be here at about 6, you said dinner was at 6.30, I thought give us enough time to have a little talk before dinner."

Jack and his mother shared a smile. The time before would be useful for getting to know each other, and make for less awkward table conversations.

He looked over to the door, wishing that time would just skip forward and he would here it knocking. He thought to the presents under the tree, for both Kate and Claire, which he had bought the other day. He and Kate, and later Claire had talked about it, about whether to get each other presents, but seen as they were all going to be sharing Christmas day together they thought it would be rude not too.

Kate had been nervous about what to bring his parents, he just smiled and told her a wine his mom loved and to bring that, he had reassured her they weren't expecting anything anyway, so whatever she brought was a bonus. He smiled fondly remembering when he had said to her that the greatest gift for his parents was a grandchild, but they weren't going to tell them yet. Wait at least another month, until after the scan, and his parents was use to the idea of them as a couple.

He checked his cell, no missed calls or texts saying they were cancelling at the last minute, he let of a sigh, he was nervous, he was excited, he was just hoping that tonight would go okay, and his parents would give his and Kate's relationship his blessing. Well, they hadn't officially decided on becoming a couple, but, once her papers were through, he was going to ask her out on a date, and hopefully from then on things would just progress. He still hadn't forgotten about what he had asked of her the day of the scan, he hadn't changed his mind either. He wanted to be as much a part of the baby's life as he did hers, and what better way than a house together. Although all his rational thoughts were telling him too soon, that people would question it, but sometimes the heart wins out over all thought.

He hoped that Kate thought the same, as long as they were on the same page, and felt the same, what did it matter about anyone else? He was not going to jeopardise the perfect relationship to spare people gossiping.

...

It was now nearing 6'oclock and he was beginning to get fidgety, waiting in his parent's front room, awaiting the arrival of Kate and Claire. His father was upstairs changing his shirt having spilt some wine on it after unsuccessfully opening a bottle of wine, his mother in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess his father had left.

He checked his watch and then his cell, anxiously waiting; then he heard a knock. He jumped up and practically ran towards the door, and flung it open greeting a laughing Claire and Kate. Wow. He looked her up and down in her black figure fitting dress; she looked amazing, he turned to Claire as he saw a hand waving in his face. He blushed as they caught him staring, Kate looked down shyly too, and Claire just chuckled.

"You not going to let us in Jack, it's freezing out here."

"Yes Jack, let them in." Jack turned to see his father walking down the stairs, clean shirt on a smiled plastered across his face, seeing who was standing behind the door. Jack smiled stepping aside letting them both in.

Christian stepped of the lat step to embrace his daughter in a hug, followed by giving Kate a quick hug too. Jack was surprised by this, but was glad; Kate seemingly too shocked by it, but recovered well. Smiling as she pulled away, turning to Jack, to help her in telling her where to go.

He walked towards her and placed his hand on the small of her back, following Claire and Christian who had already began their way towards the living room. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear.

"Relax, you'll be fine."

He led her into the living room where they sat next to each other on the couch, facing his father and Claire who were on the opposite couch talking. They all looked up to see the door open and Jack's mother enter. She smiled at them all.

"Sorry, I'm late, had a little mishap in the kitchen had to clean up." His mother walked towards Claire first and bent forward to give her a hug. She then walked towards him and Kate and did the same.

"Is everything okay?" Jack looked over to see Claire addressing his mother, who was just sitting down on the single couch, next to him. His mother looked up, facing Claire, a little laugh escaping her, and a wave of the hand.

"Oh, yes, nothing to worry about, your father just had an accident with the wine before."

"That's why he came from upstairs, he had to change his shirt, spilt it mostly on himself." Jack tells everyone, who laughs at this, his father grinning.

"Thanks for telling everyone that son, I'll be sure to dig out the embarrassing baby photos later…" Jack's eyes widen, Kate giggles as she turns to look at Jack, and his face was priceless.

"You wouldn't dare…"

Everyone starts laughing as Christian stands, Jack following, seeing this Christian sits back down laughing.

"Don't worry Jack, there isn't any embarrassing photos of you, you know that, all the pictures we have everyone always coo over." Jack looks down slightly embarrassed by his actions, and lets a small chuckle escape him, Kate pats his knee, and he turns to her, as she whispers in his ear.

"Don't worry Jack; there isn't anything I haven't seen that could embarrass you in front of me…" He laughs at this as he whispers back into her ear.

"I don't know about that, I sported some wacky outfits and hairdos during my time at high school and college."

Kate leans forward a smirk on her face.

"Oh I have so got to see these photos." They all laugh, time passing quickly. They all then make their way into the kitchen as time approaches, and they all eat the dinner and share in many a conversation throughout the meal. Everyone enjoying each other's company. Jack smiled as he watched Kate leaning forward smiling as she listened to something his mother was telling her, he didn't hear what it was to content in watching his family all together. This is what he had always pictured Christmas to be.

* * *

**I hope that was okay please review if you can i always appreciate what you have to say :) as always thanks for reading :) x**


End file.
